An eye for peace
by TheTruthNeverLies
Summary: What if Naruto were left for dead awaking a Kekkei Genkai what happens when he returns home and Female Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

A blond boy sat on a swing watching the other kids playing happily together, but his eyes soon fell on a girl who was off alone standing behind a tree. She was prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life her long black hair and jet black eyes fixed on the other kids. The little blond jumped up and ran over to the girl smiling.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" he asked with his foxy grin.

"Did I ask for your name?" she said rather coldly.

"No but it is good manners to give your before you ask for someone else's, old man Hokage told me that," he said still smiling.

"Shouldn't your parents have taught you that?" she asked her eyes fixed coldly upon him.

"Well I guess but I don't have any," he said the smile vanishing from his face, her expression softened a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet tone.

"Don't be, it's not like you knew, right," he said the smile appearing on his face once more.

"My name is Sureri Uchiha," she said.

"Sureri-Chan," she blushed slightly at the nickname but Naruto didn't notice, "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"I was waiting for my brother so he could show me a few jutsu but it looks like he got caught up in work," she answered.

"Well I don't know any jutsu but I could help you practice ones you already know and who knows maybe you could teach me something," he said smiling at her. She nodded and they walked off to the training ground. And for the first time Naruto was truly smiling, he had met someone who didn't look at him like he was infectious, well the second the first didn't really count she was weird always turning red and fainting whenever he just said hi. But he wasn't allowed to talk to her anymore because she was the heiress to the Hyuga Clan. The sun began to set and the two had long stop their training sitting down talking, they were talking about everything from what they like to eat, to what they wanted to be when they got older.

"I want to be the head of the police core like my dad," she said proudly.

"I want to be Hokage so people will have to respect me," he said just as proudly. She start to giggle and Naruto pouted slightly, "What you don't think I can become Hokage."

"No it's not that, you don't need to be Hokage for people to respect you."

When Naruto was just about to answer they both heard someone calling out "Sureri," they turned to see a large man with brown hair and black eyes.

"Hello father," she said getting to her feet and bowing but his gaze was fixed on Naruto.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" he asked not bothering to hide his discontent for Naruto.

"We were training…" his voice trailed off under his icy stair.

"Let's go," Fugaku said turning to leave.

"But father…" Sureri started.

"I said let's go," he said more forcefully, they left Naruto alone. He stood there wondering why he was hated by everyone, and those who didn't hate him weren't allowed to be his friend.

It was night before he started to make his way back home but he was stopped by a group of men all of them wore the Konoha head band.

"First you try to corrupt Hinata-Sama and now Sureri-Sama," one of them shouted.

"No, I didn't," Naruto said terrified.

"Let's kill the demon brat," another shouted as they pulled out kunai. Naruto started to run but he didn't know where to go, who to turn to for help. He fell to the ground as he felt a kunai hit him in the back he tried to get to his feet but he was used for target training.

"We have to get rid of his body," a voice from somewhere above him said, he tried to look up but his eye sight was fading fast.

Naruto was in a dark hall way he the sound of water dripping with each step his footsteps were amplified by the water on the ground and the stone walls. He finally found himself face a large cage, "So this is the brat that I have been imprisoned in, step closer," the voice said it sent chills up his spine. He didn't want to make whatever it was angry so he did was he was told. A set of large claws shot out from the cage just missing him. Naruto fell back nearly wetting himself at the sight of the giant fox before him.

"What are you?" he asked looking up in horror.

"I am the Great Kyuubi, king of biju," the Kyuubi said laughing.

"Am I dead?" Naruto asked still too afraid to get to his feet.

"No I saved your worthless life," the Kyuubi answered.

"Why?"

"Because if you die I die and that is not something that I can allow," the Kyuubi said.

"So you are the reason that I am hated," Naruto asked his voice deadened.

"Yes," the Biju replied simply, Naruto began to laugh like a mad man he opened his eyes and they were no longer blue but grey with rings. He would have his revenge on the Konoha everyone would feel his wrath they thought him a demon so he would show them what a demon was.

Naruto opened his eyes and he was being carried on someone's back all he could make out was the blond hair. Why is someone helping me? he wondered to himself as they moved at a continuant pace to some unknown destination, then he closed his eyes again.

Back at Konoha Fugaku was listening to someone who just told him what happened, "no one from the Uchiha clan took part in the boy's murder did they?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No Fugaku-Sama, but none of them stopped it either," the name said still kneeling before Fugaku.

"I have no problem with that," he said coolly.

"What do you mean, you don't care that a boy was just murdered!" Sureri shouted at her father. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Itachi standing there.

"Come with me okay," Itachi said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Itachi did you hear father doesn't care a boy was murdered," Sureri said confused.

"A lot of people feel the same as father, he was hated by the village for something beyond his control," Itachi said taking a seat on the back porch.

"Do you feel the same?"

"No, if I would have been in the village I would have done something to stop it but I was sent away on a regent mission," Itachi said.

"It seems like you are never here anymore you are always on some mission for the ANBU," Sureri said pouting.

"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you hate me, that is what big brothers are for."

"I could never hate you Itachi," she said hugging him.

"Sureri one more thing," Itachi said she looked up at him, "I'm sorry," his eyes sharingan activated and a blank look came over her face before she passed out.

Five years later

A large arm chair was turned away from a desk overlooking a turbulent sea lightening filled the sky a man with a strangely blank look in his eyes appeared in the room.

"It is rather impressive you made it pass my guard but if you came to kill me you are still out of your league," a voice said coming from the arm chair.

"That is not it Kaosukage-Sama," the man said bowing respectfully.

"Then why have you come?" the Kaosukage asked in the same bored tone.

"I have heard whispers of a plot to destroy Konohagakure," the man said still bowing low.

"So you wish me to intervene, now the question is why?" the Kaosukage asked.

"There is someone very important to me and I cannot help them so I wanted to find someone who could, I will pay anything," the man said the plea evident in his voice.

"Very well I will help but the cast of my service will not be money but a favor," the Kaosukage replied.

"What is this favor?"

"When I see your true face that is the day you will learn of the favor," he said reaching and grabbing three folders, "now be gone before my guard finds you."

The name vanished, then the door burst open as a woman in an Oni masked entered into the room, "Kaosukage-Sama there is an intruder," the masked Kunoichi said quickly.

"Calm yourself I am fully aware of the situation, I have a mission for you," he said still not looking at the guest in the room.

"I will find the intruder immediately," the masked Kunoichi said quickly.

"No, that is not it. I want you to take some student to the Chunin Exam this year."

"Sir?"

"I think it is time that we reached out and made connections."

"Hai," she said before noticing files on the Kaosukage's desk she took the files then vanished.

"You know what your mission is?" he said into the shadows there was no answer but the presence that no one but him seemed to notice vanished.

Two days later

A rather tall woman was waiting just got thru reading files on his new charges was waiting. She had short hair jet black, he wore black pants and a shirt with a grey vest his hitai-ate was wrapped around her left arm, her eyes a steal grey.

Soon a young boy about thirteen showed up he had long white hair that was tied into a single bread expect for two bangs that framed his face. He had a strange smile plastered on his face that looked almost forced. He wore gi the top a pale purple the bottom black.

"Hello Sensei," the boy said every respectfully, "Sorry my tardiness."

"It is fine the other two haven't arrived yet so you are fine," the jounin replied. Then there was girl she had purple hair that wasn't very long but she still put it in a ponytail her eyes were silver they almost looked like she possessed the byakugan, she wore black shorts a grey t-shirt and a black vest jacket. Then a few minutes later a little blond girl ran towards them with a piece of toast in her hand she wore orange pants and blue shirt and an orange jacket her hair was tied into two pig tails. She had bright blue eyes.

"Sorry I over slept," she said smiling.

"Well since we are all here why don't we start with introductions," the jounin said coolly.

"Why don't you start," the white haired boy said still smiling.

"Very well my name is Aya, I like books, I dislike excuses, and I believe there are no reasons to fail just excuses, my dream to serve and protect Arashigakure to the best of my abilities," she said looking between the three before him.

"I am Takumi I like music, which is all about me," the white haired boy said still smiling.

"You baka you didn't tell us anything about you're self," the purple haired girl snapped. But Takumi was unfazed at all, "My name is Hotaru, I like sunset's romantic novels and beating the hell out of people who annoy me, I dislike annoying people, my dream is find a husband and have kids that totally kick ass."

"Me next," the blond said happily.

"Of course your next stupid there is no one else," Hotaru snapped.

"Only stupid people call people stupid, stupid," the blond said pouting sweat drops appeared on the back of everyone's heads.

"Go on and tell us about yourself," Aya said wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

"Hai Sensei, my name is Naruko, I like my Onee-Sama, I like food my favorite breakfast food is ramen, my favorite lunch food is ramen, my favorite dinner food is ramen, I also like sweets and banana's, I dislike vegetables unless they are in ramen and I don't like mean people. My dream is for my Onee-Sama to be by my side forever," she said smiling.

"You really are a baka," Takumi said still smiling she pouted again.

"Now for the reason you all are here," Aya said they all looked up at him, "in two months you all will be entering in the Chunin exams in Konoha as ambassadors of Arashigakure, and you have been selected by the Kaosukage himself, so don't do anything to dishonor our nation."


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had gone by and Aya and seen why the Kaosukage had chosen two of them but Naruko she seemed like a complete klutz and a total airhead. The only thing he could see any appeal in her as a Shinobi was her way with people, there was something about her that drew people to her. But there had to be something more to her there had to be a reason that he was sending her to take part in the exam. She had known that the Kaosukage worked in mysterious ways, and she had learned not to question him. Arashigakure was a new village only a few years old and had already drawn many skilled Shinobi because of the powers it was rumored the Kage possesses; one such rumor was that he created the land that they stand upon drawing the land from the bottom of the sea. Some even say he has the power to control life and death.

Aya thought that both of these rumors were rather extreme but still she admitted their Kage was powerful. She sat watching her students as they rested, they had been making good time and where only eight hours from Konoha. Hotaru was a hot headed girl but, she really skilled in taijutsu and was fairly skilled in ninjutsu. Takumi was the complete opposite of Hotaru nothing ever seemed to bother him and when he insulted one of his teammates he always did it with a smile as if it made what he said better somehow was very skilled with ninjutsu and genjutsu but his taijutsu wasn't bad either.

"Alright let's get going," Aya said getting to her feet, she could hear Naruko whining that she was still tired but she ignored her like she always did. But the longer they walked it was getting harder to. 'Kami if we don't make it to Konoha soon I swear I will have a two man squad,' she thought pinching the bridge of her noise her eyes closed tight.

Somehow they made it to Konoha with a three man squad, "look you three I have to register you all so behave while I am gone," she said knowing that it was too much to ask for from this group who seemed to cause trouble in the most unlikely of circumstances.

"Hai," Sensei they all said all three of them grinning at her.

"Oh Kami kill me now," she said felling a headache setting in thinking about what kind of trouble they were going to get themselves into. She heard someone laughing as he walked past to see a silver haired Shinobi reading a book, "let me guess you have your own bundle of joy."

"Yep and if they aren't trying to kill themselves someone else is," Kakashi said still reading his book.

"I wonder if our Sensei felt this way when we were their age." Aya said massaging asked head.

"Let's hope so, so we know our punishment is deserved," Kakashi answered then he turned to Aya, "so why are Shinobi from Arashigakure here?"

"Our Kage decided it was time make alliances with the great nations," Aya answered.

"So they must be the best if you only sent one squad," Kakashi said looking back at the students namely the blond she looked familiar to him but he didn't know where he had seen her before.

"Let's hope not," Aya said shaking her head.

"They can't be that bad," Kakashi said and on cue they heard the bickering back and forth while the blond tried to keep the purple haired girl from killing her male teammate. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Kakashi's head. The two jounin decided to leave before they had to break up the fight, leaving poor little Naruko trying to break up the fight on her own.

"Look Temari its entertainment," they all stopped turned to see two people standing before them one an older blond girl and a man that wore make-up and an outfit that made him look like an over sized cat.

"I didn't know there was a clown convention here," Takumi said still smile at the new arrivals. Naruko could help but laugh.

"Is there something funny pipsqueak?" the clown asked.

"Besides you, no," she said still laughing.

"Why you…"

"Kankuro that's enough," a red head said appearing in a tree. And in a blink of an eye he was standing beside the others, "you are an embarrassment and next time I will kill."

Kankuro looked horrified along with Temari; Takumi gaze was fixed on Gaara, Hotaru looked shocked while Naruko was staring at the kanji on Gaara's forehead.

"Love, how cute," she said smiling at him apparent oblivious to his comment, "who do you love?"

"I love myself and no one else," he said in a cold tone.

"That's no good; Onee-Sama said that you can only have true power when you fight for something beyond yourself. He said when you find something you would give your life for that is when you can find a power you never knew you had," Naruko said smiling, "You have the same eyes as Onee-Sama," her blue eyes staring into his green.

"My name is Naruko what is yours?"

"Gaara," he said after a moment, "let's go," he said to his teammates as he walked away.

"He seems nice," Naruko said after he was out of sight. The other two just stared at her wonder what little world she was off in, "I'm hungry," she said ignoring their blank stares. From there it didn't take long for her to find the ramen stand a place called Ichiraku Ramen Bar, her team didn't seem to be happy that she found a ramen bar because that meant she would drag them here every day she had the chance.

That night Kakashi was walking thru the village and he noticed something a masked Shinobi in all black was making their way towards the Kage tower. Kakashi didn't know who it was or what they were doing all he knew was that he had to stop them. He threw a kunai to get the attention of the Shinobi but they didn't even so much as flinch as the weapon sped past them. The masked Shinobi turned to look back at him waved as they vanished into thin air.

Kakashi knew that he was going to have to tell the Hokage about this little incident. He wasn't sure if the Hokage was in his office or at his home. It was rather late and he knew that it would be too much to ask for to find him quickly. He went to Sarutobi office and as he thought he wasn't there. So Kakashi went to his spot the place he always went when he need to clear his head or his conscious.

When he got to the memorial stone he saw Sarutobi standing there, "Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said walking up beside the aged Hokage.

"Kakashi, I would say this is unexpected but we both knew you would be here sooner or later," Sarutobi said smiling.

"So you where looking for me?" Kakashi asked looking over at him.

"No, but I was a little surprised that I didn't see you earlier," he confessed.

"I need to tell you something, there was a masked Shinobi outside the Hokage Residence," Kakashi said.

"Was it a member of the ANBU?"

"No at least not ours," Kakashi answered.

"We will have to keep an eye open for anything out of the ordinary. Well with that out of the way what about that young Kunoichi," Kakashi turned to face the smiling old man.

"Aya?" Kakashi asked.

"Is that her name? You seemed to be getting along with her," Sarutobi said still grinning.

"Well she said her Kage wants to form alliances," Kakashi answered.

"Did she say who they were trying to make this alliance with?"

"No but I can ask her the first chance I get," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"I am sure you will," he said laughing, "well good night Kakashi."

"Good night Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said as Sarutobi walked back to towards his home.

The sun had begun to raise when he heard, "someone told me you were out here and you wanted to talk to me," he turned to see Aya she was wearing black pants and a sleeveless shirt with her grey vest and her hitai-ate still on her left arm.

"Well since you are here how about breakfast?" Kakashi asked.

"Does that mean I get to see your face?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I can make no promises," he said jokingly. They started back to the village; Kakashi noticed something on her arm the top of a tattoo, "Are you a member of your villages ANBU?"

Her face turned bright red, "how..." she asked not able to finish her sentence, he pointed at her tattoo.

"I just have one question was that you last night?" Kakashi asked his eyes fixed on her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I saw a foreign ANBU last night at the Hokage Residence," Kakashi said.

"So you think it was me," she said laughing.

"Tell me where you last night?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"I was in my room," she said frowning, "and if my word isn't enough for you then I think we have nothing further to disgust. I will see you around Hatake-San." She walked away. 'Way to go Kakashi,' he thought to himself as he watched her leave.

The next night he waited for night to fall and he made a few trips around the Hokage residence when he was about to turn in but something didn't feel right to him so he made his way into the Hokage residence, he picked up on a scent, it was barely there but it was none the less it was there. The scent led him to the Kage's library. He tried to open the door when he noticed a there was a seal placed on the door. He exposed his Sharingan to examine the seal then he worked quickly to break it which was no easy feat and if it hadn't been for two things he wouldn't have. One was his Sharingan and two was his Sensei was quiet the seals master and he learned a thing or two from the Yondaime.

When Kakashi enter the room the masked Shinobi was placing a seal on a scroll but looked up when Kakashi entered into the library. The masked Shinobi waved to Kakashi before jumping out the window with the scroll. Kakashi got there in time to see the masked Shinobi summon a fox that ran off with the scroll and then the masked Shinobi waved up at Kakashi once more before vanishing.

Kakashi was not happy who ever that was, was skilled that much was sure and cocky. The mask told him the intruder was an ANBU member from some foreign nation and they had stole top secret scrolls. If there other skills where near there fuinjutsu he could see why they where ANBU, and he hated himself for thinking but at the moment his only lead was Aya. First things first he had to tell the Hokage what had happened here tonight.

He gathered ANBU sent a team to look for the intruder but he never expected them to find. But was more curious was what they turned up in the inventory of the scrolls, nothing was taken or at least nothing that was cataloged. Kakashi and a two other Jounin stood in the Hokage's office.

"If nothing was taken why would they break in?" Asuma asked.

"There are many reason, none of them are a pleasant thought," Kakashi said, "it could be they just wanted to see how skilled they are or they knew about something that was in there that we didn't."

"No I don't think that was the case I think there was something they wanted but I don't think they expected you to break thru there seal so soon, from what you tell me it was an very advanced seal and they thought they would have had more time," Sarutobi said standing looking out at the rising sun.

"What of the scroll I saw them take?" Kakashi asked.

"It is possible that they were planning on leaving something," Guy said.

"Yes well we must keep this quiet," Sarutobi said, "well you all should get to your teams this is the first day of the exams after all."

"Hai," the three said in unison before vanishing, leaving Sarutobi in thought wondering who could have done this.


	3. Chapter 3

The team from Arashigakure arrived at the academy where the first exam was to take place, once inside they started up a flight of stairs but they stopped one flight down of where they where suppose to be.

"Genjutsu," Takumi said, before making a hand sign, "release."

Everyone in the room looked around confused to see that they were on the second floor and not the third. The two at the front of the group looked around, "who broke the genjutsu?"

"Were we not supposes to?" Takumi asked smiling, "or were you using it to try to weed out the weak and stupid?" he said still smiling and pissing off half the group.

"Takumi only stupid people call people stupid," Naruko said smiling.

"Shut up Baka," Hotaru said to Naruko who started to pout.

"Who are you?" a boy with long dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes walked up to them looking at Takumi.

"It is rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own first," Naruko chimed in.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said rather coldly.

"But don't you want to know my name?" she asked.

"No," he answered her head fell and Hotaru rubbed her back trying to cheer up the blond.

"That was very nice," Takumi said still smiling.

"I think I will have to wipe that smile from your face," Neji said starting to get annoyed with that smile.

"You can try but you will die before that happens," Takumi said unaffected by Neji's threat.

"What's going on here?" a girl with medium length black hair and eyes asked she was followed by a boy with spiky brown hair red marks under his eyes and black slit like pupils holding a puppy, then a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"Nothing," Takumi said smiling at the new arrivals then he walked pass his two teams to their destination and they followed after him.

"Neji we should start fights this early in the exam if it can be avoided," a girl with her hair tided into two buns on the top of her head.

"She is right," a boy with a green spandex a bowl cut and very bushy eyebrows.

As the three Arashigakure Shinobi walked to a large door Naruko turned to Takumi, "why do you always smile?"

"Life is too short to spend it doing anything else," he answered.

"Ooh I get it, I think," she said rubbing her chin.

"Naruko you are lucky you are so damn cute," Hotaru said.

"Thank you," Naruko said smiling.

"It wasn't a complement," she said shaking her head as Naruko just looked confused. They entered into the room and the first person that Naruko noticed was Gaara who stood in the corner away from everyone else she darted thru the room.

"Hi Gaara-Kun," she said before tripped of her own feet and hit her face on the floor. She sat up rubbing the back of her head, "I guess that is why Sensei tells me not to walk and talk at the same time," she said laughing.

"Is she serious?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"Gaara-Kun," Temari said in disbelief, both turned to Gaara who looked as if he was oblivious to the situation.

"Gaara-Kun it's me Naruko remember?" she said smiling and standing dangerously close to him. Both Kankuro and Temari looked terrified that he was going to kill this girl. But to both of their surprise he didn't he just looked at the girl like he had never seen one before.

Soon the door opened again and the Neji's team entered, "its mean freaky eyes," Naruko said load enough for everyone in the room to hear. Neji glared in her direction, Kankuro and Temari looked even more baffled.

"Is she really this stupid?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, yes she is," Hotaru said shaking her head. A few minutes later the door opened again and three more people entered and Naruko saw one of them was holding a puppy. She ran over to the group, "what a cute puppy, can I pet him," she said smiling Kiba.

"I guess, but I warn you he doesn't really… Akamaru you traitor!" he shouted as the dog jumped into her arms.

"Even dogs don't like you dog boy," Sureri said smirking.

"Dog boy is that your name, my in Naruko," she said smiling at him Kiba pouted.

"My name is Kiba," he shouted at her.

"Well nice to meet you Dog boy," she said smiling at him.

"Isn't this troublesome?" a board tone said and a boy with black hair the style made him look like a pineapple next to him was a blond and blue eyes then a rather large boy who was eating a bag of chips.

"It looks like there are nine of us that made it," a boy with a smile, something about it reminded her of Takumi. Then there was a girl with short black hair and the same eyes as mean freaky eyes then a boy who was wearing sunglasses even thou they were inside. The girl with the freaky eyes blushed at the sight of Naruko.

"Hi, my name is Naruko," she said but the girl didn't reply back.

"I will call you shy freaky eyes," she said smiling, "so there is dog boy, mean freaky eyes, shy freaky eyes, then pineapple head, and clown and Gaara-Kun I am meeting a lot of people."

"It seems like you only know one person's name," the blond said.

"Gaara-Kun's name isn't Gaara-Kun, because she told me his name was dog boy," Naruko said pointing at the Uchiha, sweat drops appeared on the back of everyone's head, "and no one else will tell me their names so I have to make them up for them and it has to be something I will remember."

"Are you stupid or something?" Kiba asked.

"Only stupid people call people stupid, stupid," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Wow you all are load," a boy with glasses and long grey hair said walking up to them.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Sureri asked coldly.

"No but they do," he said pointing over his shoulder and the crowd behind him were all glaring at them. Naruko looking around then she saw Gaara again.

"Hi Gaara-Kun come over and meet my new friends," she said happily.

"She is really troublesome," Shikamaru A.K.A pineapple head said to himself.

"Since you all are rookies I will give you some advice keep a low profile it will help you get far," he said to them.

"Who are you," Sureri asked glaring at him.

"It is rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own first. It's like this my name is Naruko," she said smiling.

"I am Kabuto," he said smiling at her.

"I like you Kabuto most people here won't tell me their names so I have to make one up for them," she said smiling.

"You are a strange one," Kabuto said laughing she just grinned up at him.

"So Kabuto how many times have you taken this exam?" Kiba asked.

"This will be my seventh," he said smiling sheepishly.

"Wow you must know a lot about this exam," Naruko said in amazement.

"Apparently not if he failed six times," Shikamaru said.

"Be nice Pineapple head, it could be really hard," Naruko said frowning.

"Well over my years I have been collecting information on participates, I have information on almost everyone in here," Kabuto said.

"So who don't you have information on?" Sureri asked.

"The Shinobi from Arashigakure," he said looking at Naruko.

"I will help you out my name is Naruko Uzumaki I like food my favorite breakfast food is ramen, my favorite lunch food is ramen, my favorite dinner food is ramen, I love sweets I like fruit my favorite is bananas I hate vegetables unless they are in ramen…" she was cut off by Kabuto who was smiling at her.

"That isn't the kind of information I have on people, I will show you tell me someone you want to know about," Kabuto said.

"Mean freaky eyes," she said nodding.

"Okay," he pulled a card out of his deck and inserted his chakra into it, "Neji Hyuga, he is a year older than you all but like you this is his first time in the exam. He was the rookie of the year last year and his teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten."

"So who do you think the strongest here is?" Shikamaru asked so he would know who to avoid at all cost.

"I would have to saw either Neji or Gaara," Kabuto said.

"I would disagree," Naruko said nodding.

"Who would you say the strongest here is?" Kabuto asked.

"Me," she said beaming.

"You what would make you think that," Kiba asked skeptically.

"Onee-Sama wouldn't have let me come if he didn't think so," she said as if she had proven it beyond a doubt.

"Who is your Onee-Sama?" Kabuto asked.

"He is the greatest Shinobi ever," she said happily. 'Interesting she must know the Kaosukage but I thought that no one has ever seen his face and if this girl knows him that well there might be some truth to what she says,' Kabuto thought.

"What is his name?" Kabuto asked.

"I can't tell you it's a secret," she said giggling. This intrigued everyone but a new set of doors opened up and a man in a long black trench coat and black bandana with the Konoha symbol.

"Alright everyone line up and take a number then sit in the seat with your number on it," he said everyone did as they were told. Once inside chatter broke out about the exam.

"I said shut up you brats," everyone fell silent, "My name is Ibiki Morino, I will be the proctor for the first part of the chunin exam. The rules are simple listen up I will not repeat myself I will not answer any questions and you all will remain silent. The first rule you all start off with a perfect score you lose points for incorrect answers your team scores will be added together, but if one team member get a zero the whole team fails. Second you will lose two points every time that you are caught cheating, if you are caught cheating five times you and your team will fail the test. Third when you have ten minutes left in the test you will get the tenth and final question of the exam. Any questions?" he asked looking around but no one raised their hands, "Good you all were listening, you have one hour now begin."

Aya sat down at a restaurant wondering how her students were doing, she was confident in Hotaru and Takumi but Naruko well she was Naruko. As she sat there she saw Kakashi enter in the restaurant with three other Shinobi, she looked at Kakashi wondering if he still thought that she was the one who was in the mask Shinobi. From the way that he sat down at the other side of the restaurant clearly said yes. She started to wonder who it was that he saw and from the way they were acting something else happened.

It was ten minutes until the end of the exam and the crowd had been considerably thinned. "It's time for the tenth question, and this one has a different set of rules then the previous nine," Ibiki said getting their attention, "first you don't have to receive the final question, but if you don't answer it you and your team fail the test."

"So why wouldn't we opt to answer the final question?" Sakura asked Ibiki frowned at the question.

"Because if you chose to hear the tenth question and you get it wrong you don't just fail but you can never take the test again, but it won't affect your team if they get it right they can pass," he said with a grin, "but if you opt not to answer the final question you are free to take the test at some other time. So this question is all or nothing it's your choice."

Slow one after another people started raising their hands leaving the room along with their team mates. Finally no one else raised their hands. Ibiki looked around, it when from a field of over 150 down to about 54, "this is your last chance is there anyone else who would like to withdraw?"

No one raised their hand his face was stern, "very well then…you all pass," he said smiling slightly.

"Wait, what?" Sakura shouted, "what about the tenth question?"

"That was the tenth question," Ibiki said. He continued to explain the last question, but before he could finish someone came crashing thru the window.

"Listen up maggots!" a woman with light brown hair called out to the remaining students, "Hey Ibiki you are losing your touch there are a lot of them remaining."

"No this year's batch are smarter than normal," Ibiki said from somewhere behind a banner that had Anko written on it.

"Well that doesn't matter when I'm done with them at least half of them will be gone. Meet me at battle ground 44 tomorrow at 10 for further details," the woman they presumed to be Anko said before vanishing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the teams that had made it thru to the next rounds had gone to training grounds 44 like they were instructed, where they were told what they would have to do when Anko said that they would be in the forest for five days everyone heard Naruko cry, "five days no ramen that is just evil!" a few people laughed at her outburst.

Once they entered the forest they quickly started looking for someone with the scroll that they needed know that the longer they waited the harder it would be go get the scroll or rather find one. As they traveled Naruko noticed a little fox with a scroll in its mouth. When they weren't looking she went to the fox and took the scroll and it had one word written on it Uchiha.

"Why don't we split up so we can find the scroll sooner," she said surprising her teammates with this stroke of brilliance.

"That is a good idea, but be careful and if you can't win run," Hotaru said looking at Naruko who just grinned.

"We will meet back here in two hours," Takumi said then they all went their separate ways. She looked franticly for the Uchiha and her team and when she found them, the Uchiha tossed the scroll. Naruko jumped down and snatched the scroll.

"What are you doing!" Sureri shouted.

"You didn't want it so I am taking it," Naruko said tilting her head to the side confused.

"You are going to get us all killed," Sureri shouted.

"Well then we should kill, aah what's your name," she asked turning to the Kusa Shinobi.

"It doesn't matter you will be dead before you can use it," the Kusa Shinobi said.

"Well I will call Creepy girlguy," she said smiling. Naruko was a lot faster than anyone had thought, she nearly hit the Shinobi in the back but he managed to dodge it. Then he pulled out his scroll.

"You want to play in order for you to get my scroll which you obliviously want or you won't be fighting," the Shinobi said.

"Yeah I forgot which scroll I have so I need both of them," she said rubbing the back of her head. Then she watched in horror as he ate it, "why did you do that!"

"Now if you want it you have to kill me," the Shinobi said. Before Naruko could reach the Kusa Shinobi appeared right before her punching her in the face, she grabbed his wrist to keep her balance. Then she let go to wipe the blood from her face.

"To reward your bravery I will allow you to leave your scroll," the Shinobi said.

"And them?" she asked trying to stay on her feet that last hit really hurt.

"I will kill them," he answered.

"Then I will have to decline your offer, they are my friends," she said smiling then she was hit in the stomach then the face again and was sent flying back Kiba caught her before she hit the tree.

"Why do you fight for them they would have taken my deal?" he asked coolly.

"That maybe but if I left, I would never be able to look Onee-Sama in the eyes again, running to save my own life that is not the way of the Shinobi," she said trying to get to her feet revealing five senbon in her right hand as the Shinobi started to make hand signs but before he could finish she had thrown the needles he thought he dodged them all but the Chakra he had been building up dissipated, he looked down to see that one had hit him.

"You are something hitting me and disrupting my chakra from there, it is a shame I have to kill you," the Shinobi said. He pulled out the Senbon from his arm then he started to make his hand signs once again but this time Sureri was the one who attacked. She had no idea what made her do something this crazy, she owed nothing to this girl. The only thing was she reminded her of someone she had seen in a dream when she was younger.

Sureri did well for awhile but the tides began to turn no matter what she did to him he would keep getting to his feet, "you are skilled but you still have a long way to go to reach Itachi. But for your valiant fight I will give you two gifts one is your life and the second."

"What is the second?" she asked glaring at the Shinobi.

"This," he said his neck stretching neck and biting Sureri's neck, just then Naruko grabbed Sureri's wrist. The Shinobi was blast he sat up looking confused then he noticed the wrist that she had grabbed when he hit her. She had placed a seal on him and she had placed another one Sureri.

"What did you do?" he shouted.

"I ruined your plans, you can get near here without be blasted back and the harder you try the stronger the seal," she said smiling.

"You bitch I will kill you," he said hitting causing her to smash in to the tree.

"You don't have much time soon ANBU will be here and then what will you do?" she asked weakly.

"They are not coming," he shouted.

"But they are I sent for them," she said just as weakly but smiling, "I may not be the smartest or the strongest but I do have my moments."

"You win this time but next time you will not be so lucky," he said vanishing. She passed out the second he left.

"Sakura what do we do?" Kiba asked.

"We have to get them out of here in case he comes back," she said. Kiba picked up Naruko and Sakura hosted Sureri over her shoulder. They found a place that they could hide until there two friends recovered from the battle.

"They really are impressive who would have thought that an airhead like her would be so skilled," Kiba said.

"You can't be too surprised," Sakura said sitting down between the two sleeping girls.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"Well they only sent three genin so you know they had to be the best in the village or they would have sent others," Sakura explained, "but even still I never thought that she would have been as skilled as she is with fuinjutsu."

"What is that?"

"My god Kiba you call her an airhead, fuinjutsu are seals," she said shaking her head.

Elsewhere Takumi and Hotaru were waiting for Naruko, "do you think something happened to her," Hotaru asked.

"No knowing her she got lost," Takumi said smiling.

"You know this is a really inappropriate time to smile," she said in a deadpan tone.

"Hai," he said still smiling then off they went in search of their missing teammate. It was morning when they noticed something one of the Konoha Shinobi that Naruko had been talking was facing three Shinobi from Oto. Then they noticed another blocking an entrance into a makeshift shelter.

"One of them is hurt," Takumi said smiling.

"Again with the inappropriate smiling," she said, "so what do you want to do?"

"If Naruko was here we would have to help," Takumi said smiling.

"Then I guess we help," Takumi said, they both appeared behind the three Oto Shinobi.

"We will give you a chance to live leave your scroll and run like good little Shinobi," Hotaru said smirking.

"You think you two scare us?" the one that looked like a mummy said about to do something to his arms but stopped when he realized there was a kunai pressed to his neck and he turned his head ever so slightly to see Hotaru, blood lust in her eyes give me a reason and I swear you will not have a single drop of blood left in you when I am finished. The other two went to help but they couldn't move.

"You see I am very skilled in three areas one is genjutsu two ninjutsu and three is with weapons, all three of these and be used in one hell of a way," Takumi said smiling at the two, "my genjutsu was just enough so you didn't notice it and just enough for you not to notice the ninjutsu and the wire which you are trapped in that has my chakra flowing thru it so you can't break it and your lives are literally in my hands."

"So tell us who has the scrolls and we will let you leave this place and the quicker you tell us the few pieces there will be," Hotaru said press the blade closer to his neck blood running down the tip.

"Fine it is right here just let us go," the mummy said dropping it.

"Takumi you know what to do," Hotaru said with a smirk.

"You said…"

"Feather Illusion Jutsu," the Oto Shinobi passed out at there feet. Hotaru picked up the scroll.

"Now we have both of them lucky," she said then she turned to the two Konoha Shinobi, "have you two seen Naruko?"

"Yes she is with us," Sakura said dropping her guard.

"What did you do to her," Takumi asked smiling but is sent a chill up Sakura's spine as she looked at the Shinobi.

"We did do anything she found us and help us out but she was hurt when she did," Sakura went on to explain everything that happened.

"So our team has saved you all twice," Hotaru said, "hand over Naruko and we will be on our way." Kiba walked into makeshift shelter and when he returned he had Naruko in his arms. When he handed her over something fell out of her pouch, two scrolls a heaven and an earth.

"Wow she managed to get both," Hotaru said impressed.

"Probably because she forgot which one we needed," Takumi replied. Kiba looked in shock wondering how she ended up with both, he knew she had theirs, which they didn't have the heart to take back while she slept, but how did she get the second.

"If you need them you can have them we don't need them," Takumi said smiling.

"What's the catch," Sakura asked.

"When we need your help you owe us three times over," he said, Kiba picked up the scrolls.

"Why don't you get your teammate and we will head to the bass together safety in numbers," Hotaru said, they did as they were told. It took the group two hours to reach the center, then another hour for the two to wake up.

Kakashi was inside waiting for his team, when he saw Aya sitting off alone he walked over to her, "Aya can I talk to you?"

"What do you need?" she asked coolly.

"Are you skilled in Fuinjutsu?"

"I have a little skill but no more than any other Jounin, why?" she asked eyeing him. She smiled, "the masked Shinobi was a skilled Fuinjutsu."

"How did you guess?" Kakashi asked taking a seat beside her.

"Because I know that you think that it was me and then you asked me about seals," she answered, "but Kakashi it wasn't me it would be going against my orders to do anything like that. I was ordered to make connections."

"I am sorry for accusing you," he said.

"It's fine, just don't do it again," she said smiling.

"Sensei we made it," called a voice Aya knew all too well.

"How did she make it this far, she has not stealth," Aya said placing her face in her hands. They heard Naruko five minutes before they saw her.

"That is skill," Kakashi said laughing, Aya glared at him.

"Sensei when do we get to head back, I haven't had any ramen since…I don't know I have lost count it has been too long," Naruko said looking pitiful.

"It's only been three days," Aya said dumbfounded.

"But that is like three years when it comes to not having ramen," she said tears running comically down her face.

"After this is over Kakashi will take you to get all the ramen you want," Aya said smirking at him.

"Me, why me?" he asked knowing this was not going to be good for his wallet.

"Because I said so," she said with a dangerous look.

"Okay," he said his head falling in defeat.

At the end of the five days they were down to twenty-one, but they learned that there were still too many and that they would have to fight to make it to the next round.


	5. Chapter 5

They were all surprised to see Kabuto quite after making it so far, but they couldn't think about that at the moment. Kabuto was walking down a tunnel when he stopped, "so how did you get in here?"

"I can get anywhere I wish," a voice from the shadows said.

"So who are you and what do you want?" Kabuto asked trying to get him to keep talking trying to figure out where the stranger was.

"I am a shadow, as for what I want what Orochimaru is planning," the voice said calmly.

"Oh what makes you think that he was planning something?" Kabuto asked looking around.

"Because those Oto Shinobi told me all I wanted to know thru a little persuasion, I can use the same form of persuasion on you but then you would die so it is up to you," the voice said coolly.

"He is after the Uchiha but someone placed a seal on her so taking her right now is impossible," Kabuto said. He wanted for a response but the presence was gone. Though he didn't show it he was scared, this man knew too much and they knew nothing about him.

The first battle Sureri Uchiha and Sai, Sai gave Sureri as smile that pissed her off greatly. She tried to activate her Sharingan but she could without causing herself pain. So she had to beat him without her Chakra. This made things very complicated because as much as she hated to admit it he was very skilled. She attacked him but it was just an Ink clone, and from there it was all downhill she tried her best to avoid his ink beast but whenever she managed to get near him she was hit by something.

"Sureri there is no shame in defeat, just give up," Sai said sitting on top of the statue. She tried to get up but she didn't have the strength.

"Sureri-Chan don't give up," she looked up to see Naruko cheering then she remember back to the training ground a boy with blond hair blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks, cheered her on 'Sureri-Chan don't give up keep going.'

"Naruto," she whispered to herself, "that is what his name was, but who was he."

She got to her feet, glaring up at Sai, she ran up at him dodging the beast he created finally she landed a kick to his head he fell to the ground and before he could get up she was kicking him again. Every time Sai tried to get to his feet he was beaten back down until he gave up.

The next battle was Shino against Kankuro, while the battle was taking part Kakashi took Sureri to seal the curse mark, he was making his perpetrations but stopped when he felt someone else was here he turned to see Orochimaru standing there.

"My, my Kakashi-Kun you have grown, I hear you are very skilled with seals like your old Sensei," he said smiling.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked getting ready to attack.

"Kakashi-Kun you already know what I want and you already know that you can't beat me," Orochimaru said smirking.

"If you are so sure then why don't you try and get her," Kakashi said the sound of a thousand birds filled the chamber.

"Because it would do any good," Orochimaru said pointing at his wrist, "that girl's seals are quiet troublesome don't you agree Kakashi-Kun."

Kakashi looked back for a moment at Sureri's wrist, "who cast the seal?"

"She is just as hindrance as your old Sensei, thou I must admit she isn't that skill yet," Orochimaru said smirking even more.

"Who is it?" Orochimaru just smiled, but his smile faded quickly when a second person arrived uninvited.

"I think it is time for you to leave Orochimaru," a figure in a black hood cloak said calmly.

"Can you make me?" he asked smiling.

"No I don't think Kakashi and I can beat you but we won't go down easily and then you would have to deal with every Shinobi in here including the Hokage and you don't want that right now," the new arrive said calmly. Orochimaru frowned as he stepped back into the shadows.

The hooded figure turned to Sureri; he placed his hand on the mark, "what are you doing?" Kakashi asked ready to attack.

"I am going to remove the curse," he said his hand began to glow a faint gold, and Sureri began to scream in pain, when the stranger removed his hand she fainted but the curse was gone and so was the stranger. But the seal on her wrist remained.

Kakashi took her to the hospital wing and then he returned to the arena to see that it had been a double K.O. and the next fight was Naruko and Yoroi. Naruko smiled at her opponent, "quit so I don't have to hurt you," she said.

"I know who you are you are the girl who can't walk and talk at the same time without hurting yourself," he said the amusement evident in his voice, "this will be easy."

Her expression changed from a sweet innocent looking girl to the look of a fighter her expression hardened her eyes cold and when the proctor started the match she grabbed two kunai throwing them both at him. They landed on each side of him, the she made a hand sign causing him to fall to his knees in pain as electricity pulsed thru him. She let up and he got to his feet panting.

"Next I kill so it is up to you," she said in a deadly tone.

"Let's see if you can," his head started to glow blue he lunged for her she dodged it and he froze unable to move.

"You don't have much time left, is there anyone you would like to say good bye to?" she asked in the same deadly tone.

"What are you talking about I don't have much time left?"

"You see all the blood is rushing to your head right now and soon you will start bleeding from your eyes noise mouth and ears," she said pulling the senbon from his neck. Blood began to leak from his eyes, "you could have been saved but it's too late. You will be dead before the medical team reaches you."

She whispered something in his ears that caused his eyes to widen in horror, then she walked away and he hit the ground. The medical team carried him out of the arena but he was already dead.

Everyone terrified as she made her way up, "Kiba who is the one that placed the seal on Sureri?"

"She did something to keep that freak from getting her away?" Kiba asked waving nervously at the blond who was waving happily at him.

'So she is the one who broke into the Hokage residence,' Kakashi thought to himself. He walked over to Aya.

"Is there something that you need Kakashi?" Aya asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said she followed him a little was out of sight as the next fight was getting ready to start Tenten against Shikamaru.

"I think I found who the masked Shinobi," Kakashi said in a low voice.

"Who?" she asked wondering why he was telling her, and then it hit her, "Kakashi you can't be serious."

"I am, she is the most skilled Fuinjutsu user I have seen since Yondaime, and her mannerism fit the Shinobi I saw," Kakashi said calmly.

"If it was here what will happen to her?" she asked looking at her student.

"I don't know but I wanted to give you a chance to talk to her because I believe you had no knowledge of this," he said.

"I am guessing it would be too much to talk to her alone," Aya asked.

"Hai, I am sorry."

"Well it is better than nothing," Aya said taking a deep breath, "Naruko, can I talk to you, sweetie?"

"Hai Sensei," she answered running to the two jounin.

"Naruko I need you to answer me honesty, can you do that for me?" Aya asked as kindly as she could.

"Of course Sensei," she said smiling.

"Who taught you fuinjutsu?" she asked.

"Onee-Sama, of course," Naruko said smiling.

"Who is your Onee-Sama?"

"I can't tell you, sorry Sensei," Naruko said the smile fading from her face.

"Did you sneak into the Hokage residence?" she looked worried between the two of them then finally answered.

"Hai, Sensei," she said softly.

"What did you steal?"

"I can tell you," she said shaking her head.

"We can always have the ANBU force it out of you," Kakashi said his voice emotionless. But the threat didn't scare her.

"I have a seal that I placed on my mind and if you try to force me to the anywhere I will wipe my own mind so I won't remember anything, and if you kill me the seal will active and wipe my mind blank so there is no way to get what you want," she said calmly.

"Why would you go so far?" Kakashi asked.

"Information is useless if everyone knows who have it," she said calmly, "but I didn't steal anything I just took what was rightfully Onee-Sama's."

"Kakashi what are you going to do?" Aya asked looking at the Jounin before her.

"I don't know but I have to tell Hokage-Sama," he said looking at the little girl, "I don't think you are a bad girl but you understand why I have to do this."

"Hai," Aya said softly. The three of them walked out to see Shikamaru proclaimed the victor. Next was Ino against Hotaru.

"Are you as strong as the rest of the Genin from your village?"Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Ino said confidently.

"Well then this should be easy," Hotaru said shrugging, "now the only question is should I kill you."

"We will see if you can kill me," Ino said ready to fight but she didn't look to confident now. Hotaru winked before she vanished reappearing behind her a kunai pressed to the Ino's neck.

"You are slow my dear I think you are weaker than your friends. How did you make it this far? I bet it was your cute teammate," she said whispering in her ear. Then she pulled the kunai from her neck and jumped back from Ino.

"Hey cutie," she called up looking at Shikamaru, "if I let her live will you go on a date with me?"

"If I say no?" he asked in his bored tone.

"Then I kill blondie," she answered back.

"She troublesome, so go ahead," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Fine," he said. Hotaru turned back to Ino.

"It looks like you get to live, from here on out not weapons of ninjutsu just taijutsu so I don't kill you by mistake," she said to Ino who still didn't look sure she could win with her opponent only using taijutsu, because he had already proven she was much faster. And she was right the battle was very short much short than Hotaru would have liked. Next was Neji and Hinata, Neji walking down with confidence and Hinata looked timid, but as she made her way down she noticed some standing in pathway that lead into the arena he had spiky blond hair whisker marks and bright blue eyes. No one had seemed to notice this boy standing there he smiled brightly at her and gave her the thumbs up she blinked and he was gone.

"Is there something wrong?" the proctor asked her.

"No I just thought I saw someone," she answered. The fight started and it was clear that Hinata was no match for Neji. It seemed at first that he was trying to humiliate her but soon they all realized that he wanted to kill her. Neji went in for the final blow but he was stopped by Takumi, he was no longer smiling, one hand was on Neji's wrist the other had a kunai pointed at Neji's throat. They all wished that he would smile again his eyes full of distain.

"It is not right to humiliate your opponent when they clearly where doing their best, yes we all know you a physical more gifted but she is stronger than you will ever be," he said in a cool tone, "and you better hope we don't met in combat because I will treat you as you have treated her."

Naruko jumped down and caught Hinata before she hit the ground, Naruko's head started to glow green, and Hinata's injuries started to heal. The medical team rushed on to the battle ground and rushed her to the hospital. Takumi lowered his weapon and the smile reappeared on his face as he turned to his teammate, "we are done here."

"Hai," she replied and they both made their way back to their Sensei. The next battle was Takumi and Choji; Choji looked as if he was going to be sick as he made his way down.

"I will end this quick I don't like my opponent suffer, they fight with honor so shall their defeat," Takumi with his smile.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Choji said his voice with fear.

"No I will not kill you," Choji was getting ready to us his jutsu but the group gave from under him and Choji was stuck. The arm began to close in around him crushing him, "surrender there is no shame in surrender but there is in quitting."

"I Surrender," he said. Then he realized that none of it had been real it was all an illusion.

"What is the difference between surrender and quitting?" Choji asked.

"Surrender is a strategic move quitting is one of cowardice," Takumi with his smile. Gaara was up next and he went up against Misumi. Gaara didn't waste any time in killing him then Kiba went against Rock Lee, whose taijutsu was too much for Kiba and Sakura against Temari who defeat Sakura easily.

After all the battles the remaining eight excluding Sureri who was in the hospital gather to find out what the last part of the exam was. Another battle tournament style and they all had a month to prepare.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few days after the second round had ended and match ups had been decided, Takumi against Neji, Temari against Shikamaru, Sureri against Gaara, Lee against Naruko and then the winner of the fight had to go against Hotaru.

The day after the pairings had been announced Sureri was a sleep in a hospital bed as a hood figure walked slowly towards her pulling something from his cloak and laying it on the table beside her. Her eyes began to open, for a moment she got a glimpse of the stranger but only for a second. She sat up looking around for her guest but there was no sign of them. Then the door opened and Kakashi walked into the room.

"Yo," he said reading his usual book then his eye fell on the table beside her desk, "who came to visit you?"

"I don't know," she said seeing the flower on her desk. Then Kakashi turned to someone that she could see and began to talk to them but it was brief and he left saying there was something he had to look into leaving her alone again. Then she noticed something else a card that lay under the flower she picked it up it was a standard get well card but instead of a name it said "Same time and same place, as the first time Sureri-Chan."

She stared at the card for a while wondering who could have sent the card only two people called her Chan most called her hime, one was Naruko and the other she thought was a dream but the more and more she started to think that wasn't the case. She decided that she was going to try to meet up with this person. But over the day she had a lot of visitors it was nearly time for her to leave to meet up with her unknown associate.

"Ino could you get me a nurse," Sureri asked needing to get her out of the room.

"OK," she said happily and once the door shut she jumped out the window, she ran to the park but all she saw were kids playing, she sat down on a swing and her eyes fell on a boy with blond hair blue eyes and whisker marks on his face he smiled at her she just looked at him in shock. She got up and walked over to him.

"Hay Sureri-Chan," he said smiling at her.

"But you…" she said confused.

"Sureri-Chan you look like you have seen a ghost," he said smiling then it faded quick to be changed with a look of fear, "you haven't seen a ghost have you?"

She giggled, then she noticed that he didn't wear a hitai-ate, "I thought it was your dream to become Hokage."

"It was," he said with a faint smile.

"What happened, I haven't seen you since that day I thought it all had been a dream," she said leaning against a tree.

"I left the village shortly after that and this is my first time back, and I thought to myself what is the first thing I should do here, and it was easy get ramen," he said cheerfully causing Sureri to pout slightly, "and after I had my fill of ramen I went to see you but you where rather busy with the chunin exam."

"So how long have you been here?"

"A while now," he answered truthfully.

"So who knows you are here?"

"You," he said this caused her to blush again, "I remember when I met you, I was sitting over at the swings and I saw you all alone standing over here, and you where waiting for your brother you never told me your brother's name."

A look a pure hatred came across face, "I never want to speak of him again," she said coldly.

"Ok Sureri-Chan," he said unaffected by her outburst.

"Ok, ok is that all you have to say, you don't know what it is like to be alone," she shouted at him.

"Really I don't know what it is like to be alone?" He said calmly but his eyes were like ice water, then she remembered what he had told her all those years ago, 'I guess but I don't have any parents…'

"I'm sorry," she said her head dropping a little feeling ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry about it because I am not alone anymore, I have found those important to me and I would do anything for them just to see them smile."

"Do you remember the training we did here," she asked to change the subject.

"Yeah," he said smiling, "but now I think we are in completely different leagues," he said laughing.

"We were always in different leagues," she said smirking.

"I guess you are right," he said looking at the training grounds a sad little smile flickered across his face.

"Naruto, there is a girl who looks a lot like you and her name is even very similar to yours do you know anything about her?"

"As much as someone can know about another, she is my little sister," he said smiling, "I met her after I left the village."

"So, what about your parents, did you meet them?"

"Hai, but they are dead."

"I am sorry Naruto," she said knowing the pain of losing family.

"Don't be they died heroes, they gave their lives to save so many. I am proud to be their son," his usual foxy grin plastered over his face, "but Sureri-Chan I will see you later they have come looking for you."

She turned to see Kakashi and coming towards them, she turned back to see that Naruto was gone leaving behind a flower. She picked it up, "Sureri what are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I came to meet up with an old friend," she said looking down at the flower, "Kakashi can I ask you something?"

"I guess," he said in a bored tone.

"There was a blond boy, who uses to live here. What do you know about him?" she asked not looking at him.

"Naruto, he was a nice boy a shame what happened to him," Kakashi said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"He was murdered a few years back," Kakashi said Sureri stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did he have any siblings did you know his parents?" Sureri asked quickly.

"These questions are best answered in the presence of the Hokage," Kakashi said taking a deep breath.

"Why?" she asked wondering who that was that she was talking to if Naruto was dead.

"Let's go to the Hokage and he will answer what he deems appropriate," Kakashi said giving his famous eye smile. When they arrived at the Hokage's office he was surprised to see Sureri in his office.

"Sureri this is a rare privilege," he said smiling, "so what brings you here today?"

"I want to know about Naruto," she said calmly. Sarutobi seemed to expect this.

"Yes that girl does look a lot like him and act like him you would almost think it was a copy of him but a lovely young lady," he said smiling.

"Is it possible that she is his sister?"

"No, sadly that is not the case."

"How do you know?"

"His parents only had one kid and both died during the Kyuubi attack," Sarutobi said.

"So you knew his parents?"

"Hai, they were some of the greatest Shinobi I have ever met."

"If his parents were so great then why was he hated?"

"Because every few knew the boys heritage, and I am sorry it is not something that I can tell you at the moment," Sarutobi said.

"One last question," Sureri said.

"Yes my dear," he answered.

"Where is he buried?"

"It pains me to say but his body was never recovered."

"Then how do you know he is dead if you never found his body, what if we only thought he was dead?"

"Is there a reason behind this question?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no reason," Sureri said walking out of the room. She started to wonder was that really Naruto and if his parents had died during the Kyuubi attack there is no way that he could have met them and then why would he say that he had a sister. But the biggest question was, how was that Naruto when he was murdered five years ago? She had to talk to Naruko she was the only one who could clear any of this up for her.

She had an idea where the blond was and she was right. Naruko was sitting at the ramen stand with a mountain of bowls beside her.

"Naruko I want to talk to you about something," Sureri said the girl turned a noodle hanging from her mouth with a confused look on her face.

"About what?" she asked after slurping up the noodle.

"Your Onee-Sama," Sureri said coolly.

"What about him?" she asked still looking confused.

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?"

"I guess so," she said leaving the money on the counter and followed Sureri back to her home.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki your brother?"

"You know Onee-Sama?" she said looking a little surprised.

"So it is him?"

"Hai," Naruko said nodding.

"But how his parents died twelve years ago and he died five years ago an only child," Sureri said coolly. Naruko just smiled.

"Hai our parents did die all those years ago but Naruto Onee-Sama didn't, he was saved by a passing Shinobi and he was trained in the ninja arts but the extent of his training I am not sure of but when he is around I am sure anything is possible, and during his training he met our parents."

"Where do you fit in, in all of this?"

"I don't know I don't remember anything before three years ago, but ever since then he was the one taking care me ever since," Naruko answered.

"So why hasn't Naruto returned to the village before now?"

"He has returned?" Naruko asked.

"Yes I just saw him," Sureri said.

"Well at first it was because he hated this place now I don't think he saw a reason to," Naruko answered.

"You mean he doesn't hate this place anymore?"

"No I think what he feels I more pity anything else."

"It's late you should stay here for the night," Sureri said walking towards her room.

"Thank you Sureri-Chan," she said happily.

Over the next month Sureri didn't see Naruto it was like he had vanished into thin air. But she and Naruko had become pretty good friend even though she acted like an airhead most of the time, she was rather smart, and a skilled Shinobi, her genjutsu was horrible, her ninjutsu was not much better, her taijutsu was decent because of her speed and agility but what set her apart was her Fuinjutsu and medical jutsu and knowledge of the human body. There were two things that she learned not to bring up one was who her parents where and the second her Onee-Sama, she would tell her a few that she already knew but nothing else.

They made their way to stadium and noticed a blond smiling at the two of them but when someone walked between them he vanished. When they finally got to the stadium there was a new proctor for the third exam. The first battle was getting ready to take place Takumi against Neji who was the favorite to win the battle.

"The winner of the battle will be decided when their opponent is dead or can no longer fight, I reserve the power to end the match if I feel the need," the proctor said coolly.

"Give up you can't beat me," Neji said.

"I am the worse opponent for you," Takumi said with a smile.

"Why is that?"

"If you know others and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know others but know yourself, you win one and lose one; if you do not know others and do not know yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle," Takumi said, "You think you know your enemy and you believe you know yourself but you are mistaking on both accounts and I will prove it during this battle."

"Let's see if you can back up this bold prediction," Neji said striking Takumi in the heart grinning, but Takumi was still smiling before he burst into a thousand feathers. They swirled around him and when they vanished it was night the stadium lay in ruins he looked around to see he wasn't alone but, then he realized was being watched by the Hyuga clan, they filled the stands, they all had a dead look on their faces he stood in the middle of the ring alone begin judged by them.

"What is going on here someone answer me," no one did. Then one man made his way towards him.

"Father," Neji said in shock, but a kunai stuck him in the heart, he fell back. When he got up again it wasn't his father smiling at him but it was Hinata.

"What are you doing?" he said coldly.

"I want to fight," Hinata said coolly.

"Very well but it is your funeral," but he got struck he fell back he tried to activate his Byakugan but he couldn't he didn't seem to have any Chakra. He got hit again and fell back, and then he was watching the fight from the side line he jumped away when he saw Takumi standing there.

"This is what you fear being weak being disposable like your father," Takumi said smiling.

"My father was not weak, he was just born a few minutes too late," Neji shouted.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you," Takumi said, "and that is why you wanted to humiliate Hinata. You wanted to show you where better than then main branch, show your life is worth something. And when we stepped in to save Hinata you couldn't handle it." The scene change they were watching the battle at the preliminaries, Takumi was standing between the two Hyugas.

"You were wondering if that had been you on the other end would someone have saved you, do you want the truth?"

Neji looked over at him waiting for him to answer this question, "you don't need me to answer you already know the answer. It is not an answer your eyes can answer; they don't hold all the answers."

"How am I supposed to know?" Neji asked.

"And that is why you can't beat me you believe you have nothing to lose, you just don't know what you stand to lose."

"What my pride as a Hyuga?"

"No something more than that, you have to think beyond you, and until you figure it out you will always be weak you will always disposable," he said smiling then he snapped his fingers and he was alone in the blackness. Then he heard something, his teammates calling to him from the darkness he ran to them. He saw a light the calls were becoming loader. Finally he ran into the light and he was back at the stadium standing before Takumi who was smiling, but it didn't bother him like it had. He heard his team cheering him on.

"Do you have the answer yet?"

"Yes, my friends would have helped me."

"And that is why your father died to save those he loved," Takumi said.

"How can you know that? You don't know my father."

"But I know you, and you would have done the same thing. Every battle fought should be one thing and one thing only. Preservation, your life, those you care about or an ideal, anything else you can't give your all. But you should learn something in every battle so you can grow as a person."

"I should thank you but this isn't the time," Neji said cool.

"So are you ready to start the real battle?"


	7. Chapter 7

The two Shinobi stood ready to fight each waiting for the other to make the first move, Neji was cautious because of the genjutsu that Takumi used. He had a feeling that the only reason he had not been trapped longer is because he released it. Neji was trying to figure out this guys weakness, he knew that he was skilled in genjutsu he has proven that a few times already in this fight and the one against Choji, then he had some taijutsu skills he showed that when he saved Hinata. He hadn't seen him use ninjutsu but that only help a little seeing how he himself was more of close combat Shinobi.

Neji attacked hoping his taijutsu skills were enough to win this fight, if he could avoid his genjutsu he was sure that he would be fine. But that was the problem his genjutsu execution was flawless from what he could see, he had never had to fight anyone with such skills before and as powerful as his illusion where you never knew when you were trapped. Then he noticed it, Takumi's weakness, it was his genjutsu as skilled he was with them they used a lot of chakra to maintain that much control. He wouldn't be able to cast another genjutsu like that first one and that is why he always ended battles quickly he didn't have the endurance for long battles.

There was still the problem of beating him, Takumi's taijutsu was on par with Lee's, and like Lee he seemed to have a good idea of his skills.

Takumi didn't try to block the attacks knowing it was useless he avoided the attack and force Neji to defend. But he was becoming tired unable to with stand this level of combat for this long. Neji struck him in the chest and he burst into feathers once more.

"Shit," Neji shouted.

"Feather Shuriken Jutsu," the feathers shot at Neji like missals one hit him cut his face like a kunai.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation," Neji blocked the remainder of the feathers.

"That's it I am done," Takumi said sitting under a tree smiling. Neji saw that he was nearly out chakra but despite the fact he won the match he understood that he had really lost it was over when he was caught in Takumi's genjutsu. Neji walked over to his opponent and stretched out his hand.

"So you have realized that I really won this," Takumi said so only Neji could hear.

"Why did you break the genjutsu?"

"There are some things more important than victory, besides that is not why we are here at his exam," Takumi said leaving Neji confused.

The next battle was Shikamaru and Temari, "troublesome," he declared as he looked down at the battle field realizing that if he won he would have to fight Neji next round, "what a drag if I do win this fight that just means I am going to have to fight even more," he said to Takumi who was standing beside him.

"That is why I am glad I lost," he said smiling.

"Pineapple head you're up," Naruko said patting him on his back and he fell over the rail, he lay on the ground looking up at the sky, "is that a new battle tactic, it is so genius, fan lady will never see it coming," Naruko shouted.

'She is so troublesome, maybe I should just quit who needs to be a chunin its just more dangerous missions longer mission, more troublesome missions' he thought to himself watching the clouds, 'why can't I be a cloud and just cost thru the sky without a care in the world.'

"Are you going to fight me or should I just beat the hell out of you?" Temari shouted in anger.

"Are all women this troublesome?" he asked to no one in particular.

"What did you say?" she shouted trying to smash Shikamaru with her fan, when the dust settled Shikamaru was against the wall about five feet up, which really pissed Temari off she swung her fan there was heavy winds but Shikamaru vanished he was now hiding behind a tree.

"What a troublesome woman," Shikamaru said to himself, "I guess I have no choice but to fight," he sat down and started planning out each one of his moves.

"Why isn't he fighting?" Naruko asked.

"He isn't the type just to fight he needs to out think his opponent," Takumi said.

"I out think my opponents," she said smiling.

"No that would involve thinking not one of your stronger skills," Hotaru said causing Naruko to pout.

After a long and very boring battle with not much action on Shikamaru's part he had managed to catch Temari in his jutsu he gave up declaring it was all too troublesome. When he got back to the balcony where they were all waiting Hotaru latched on to Shikamaru.

But he noticed something that the others didn't a man was watching in the back of the crow, it caused him to look at Naruko than back to the boy who looked to be about their age he didn't wear a head band, but he remembered Naruko saying something about an Onee-Sama but he never expected it to be a real brother and a twin at that. But beyond that he look familiar like he had seen him somewhere before. Shikamaru looked away for a second to see both competitors on the ground, but when he looked back the boy was gone.

"Have you ever seen Naruko's brother?" Shikamaru asked Hotaru who was still hanging on his arm.

"No, why?" she asked.

"I think he is here," Shikamaru said. They all turned their attention back to the battle that Sureri seemed to be in control of. Her speed seemed too much for Gaara, finally he incased himself in a giant sand shell that didn't seem to give no matter what she did to it and always attacked back. Soon the air was full of the sound of a thousand birds and she charged the shell ripping right thru it.

"What is this," Gaara said touching his chest, "its blood," he said to himself.

"Blood, it's my blood!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, the cry seemed to scare everyone including Sureri. His voice was not full of pain but lust, lust for blood the blood of the one who spilled his. Soon everyone in the stadium started to become sleepy. Takumi kept the genjutsu from taking over any of the genin on the balcony.

"So this is why we were sent here," Naruko said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, but she didn't answer she just watched as Kankuro and Temari went and collected Gaara before they ran off, Sureri followed them.

"Takumi you stay and help out in the village Hotaru we are going to bring Sureri back," Naruko said.

"As troublesome as this is, I can't let you too go without me," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. The three started after Sureri with the aid of Naruko's summon a little white fox with two tails. It didn't take long before the little fox turned to and called back.

"We are being followed."

"How many are there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Eight and they are closing fast," the little fox called back.

"This is bad we don't have the time or the man power to deal with them," Shikamaru said.

"What are you suggesting?" Naruko asked.

"A diversion, one of us stays behind to buy the others time," Shikamaru said stopping so did everyone else.

"We can't let the fox stay we need her to lead us to Sureri, you can't Naruko you are the only one among us that knows medical jutsu," he said calmly.

"Well I guess that leaves…"

"Me," Shikamaru said cutting Hotaru off, "I am the best one for this my jutsu is designed for stalling."

"But you just got done fighting," Hotaru said, "let me stay."

"No that would be too troublesome," Shikamaru said turning way from the group, "I will catch up to you later."

"Shikamaru if you don't I will kill you myself," Hotaru shouted as they left him standing there.

"He will be okay he is Pineapple head after all," Naruko said smiling. After awhile the little fox turned to them.

"There is no one following us it seems he was able to buy sometime but I don't know how much," the fox said. They were finally able to catch up with Sureri but not before she caught the Suna Shinobi. Things didn't seem to be going in her favor; she looked up to see Gaara half of him was covered in sand in the shape of a demon.

"Gaara-Kun what are you doing?" she called to him.

"I am proving that I am alive that I have a purpose," Gaara shouted like a mad man.

"And you do this by hurting people?" she shouted back.

"Only the strong are permitted to survive, only those whose hate is stronger than mine can defeat me," Gaara shouted.

"No, that isn't true, hate isn't what gives you strength," she said smiling at him, "I will bare your hate your pain that is what I can do for you."

"No get out of here he will kill you," Sureri shouted as Sand Shuriken came their way but they were stopped by a large fireball.

A blond boy jumped down between the Kunoichi and Gaara, "you can't reach him thru just words, he is like me, I know that pain he feels of being alone, being hated for just being."

"What do you think your hate is stronger than mine!" Gaara shouted like a mad man.

"No I don't fight for to prove anything I fight for peace and understanding. You can only hope for peace when you find it within yourself first. That is why a bare no ill will to those who wronged me in the past," Naruto said calmly. "Now you all leave this is my fight."

"But Onee-Sama I can help you," Naruko said.

"You have done more than enough for me already," Naruto said.

"No you all will die, I will kill you all," Gaara shouted a large sand claw shout at Naruko and Sureri, Hotaru tried to get save them but she didn't get there in time but Naruto jumped in front of them.

"Run!" Naruto shouted.

"But…" Sureri said.

"Get out of here," he shouted.

"Why would you die for them?"

"Because they say me for more than a monster," Naruto said smiling before he was crushed but Gaara his blood covering the two Kunoichi they both looked horrified.

"But I am not dying today," Naruto said standing on a branch above the two girls, "you three get out of here."

"How did…" Sureri said looking confused she knew that was no clone and yet he is standing before them alive, he pulled out a kunai and thru it Gaara's sand tried to block it but it just ripped straight thru his sand.

There was a yellow flash and Naruto was behind Gaara, they all heard "Rasengan," as he smashed the chakra ball in Gaara's back sending him smashing into a tree. The three saw that there was no need for them to stick around. After they left his eyes fell on Temari and Kankuro, no longer blue but grey with rings, "it is time that you both to leave," he said coolly.

Gaara got to his feet the sand falling from his body, "I will not lose to a guy like you!" Gaara shout fully changing to the Shukaku.

"You still don't understand," Naruto said shaking his head as sand made its way up his body, "Shinra Tensei," the sand was forced way from him the Shukaku was knocked over by the force of the blast.

The force of the blast could be felt at Konoha; everyone stopped fighting trying to figure out where it had come from.

Shukaku got to its feet Gaara emerged from its head. Naruto vanished pulled out a kunai hand throw it at the demon's head and in a flash Naruto was there, Gaara was about to make a hand sign, "this is the end Shinra Tensei," Gaara was blasted thru the sand hitting the ground. The sand crumbled beneath Naruto's feet.

"How are you so powerful?" Gaara asked looking in horror.

"Because I don't fight for me, I found something worth die for and that is what gives me strength," he said walking closer to Gaara, "we are more alike than you could possible imagine," Naruto said showing Gaara the seal on his stomach, "the difference is I control the power the power doesn't control me."

"Get away from him!" Naruto turned to see Kankuro and Temari ready to fight.

"They are will to die for you are you will to do the same for them?" Naruto said.

"Kankuro Temari, that's enough, no more fighting," Gaara said not getting up.

"Gaara remember my words," Naruto said vanishing. He stood outside Konoha he could sense all the dead and realized that he was too late to save the Hokage but there was still one thing he could give to the village that hated him so, "Gedo: Art of Rinni Rebirth."


	8. Chapter 8

All over Konoha their dead started to come back no one knew what to make of this, Kakashi looked over at Aya she shrugged then her eyes widened when she remembered something she had heard about the Kaosukage being able to control life and death.

"I heard of someone being able to do this but I never really thought it was possible," Aya said as the Shinobi they had just pulled from the rubble who had been dead just opened his eyes, "it is said he created our island from the sea and can bring people back from the dead and that man is or Kaosukage, but no one has ever seen his face so if he was here I wouldn't know."

"Are you sure no one has?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't think that Naruko would know who he is?" Aya asked.

"Someone had to teach her Fuinjutsu," Kakashi said.

"But I haven't seen her since this all started she left with a small squad after Gaara," Aya replied.

Naruto stood as he heard the sound of shock and happiness as their deceased returned to them, he was exhausted started to fall back but some caught him before he hit the ground.

"It was quit troublesome but I thought I should bring him in," a lazy voice said. He quickly did a transformation jutsu to turn his eyes back to the blue they were before awaken his Rinnegan. Naruto opened them to see a room full of jounin and a genin.

"How are you still alive," Kakashi asked looking shocked at the boy.

"Lucky I guess, I hope you aren't too disappointed," Naruto said jokingly.

"Wait you know this kid," Shikamaru said gawking at Naruto who was smiling.

"Hai," Kakashi said, "his name is Naruto Uzumaki he went missing five years ago we assumed that he was dead because there was a group of men that admitted killing him."

"One eye I have to get going I have people to see ramen to eat," he said getting out of bed.

"You're just as troublesome as Naruko," Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Where do you think she gets it from Pineapple head," he said grabbing his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked as Naruto jumped onto the window ledge.

"I told you people to see ramen to eat," he said smiling at them before jumping out of the window and running to the ramen bar. He had just been enjoying his fourth bowl of ramen when he heard two people behind him he turned to see Hinata and Kiba walking into the ramen bar.

"Hinata-Chan it has been a while," Naruto said her face turning bright red.

"Naruto," she said looking surprised.

"So you do remember me," he said smiling.

"Naruto is your name you look a lot like Naruko, you smell a lot like Naruko," Kiba said, "I think you are Naruko."

"No last time I checked I was Naruto," he said. Naruto set some money down on the counter then got to his feet.

"Well then Naruto why didn't you enter the chunin exam," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Kiba maybe he isn't a Shinobi," she said in a low voice.

"Well Dog boy I can show you," he said, "but first I need to get dressed I can walk around in a hospital gown it will draw too much attention."

Naruto quickly dress wearing a lot of orange and blue, "yes because everyone knows that orange is a lot less conspicuous."

"Ooh, what a big word I am surprised you didn't choke on it," Naruto said causing Hinata to chuckle and Kiba to turn a bright red. On the way to the training ground the rest of the rookie nine along with team eight and the team from Arashigakure. They all gathered round as Kiba squared up to Naruto who just had this stupid grin on his face, "I feel bad about this so you can pick someone else to fight with you."

"I don't need any help to wipe the floor with you," Kiba snapped.

"If you say so," Naruto said shrugging, "Earth style: Hidden Mole Jutsu."

"Where did he go?" Kiba shout.

"Ninja Art: Whack-A-Mole Jutsu," Naruto popped up and whacked Kiba on the head with a stick before vanishing again.

"What the hell was that," he said as Akamaru was whacked on the head, "fight me like a man."

"I would rather fight you like a mole," he said appearing behind him and whacking him on the head again before vanishing once more.

"You can't beat him," Neji called to Kiba.

"He is right dog boy," Naruto said standing in the crowd.

"Why you…" Kiba said but a kunai went flying past his head then he felt one pressed against his throat.

"It's over," Naruto said calmly.

"Onee-Sama what are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"I came to watch you in the exam," he said putting way the kunai.

"Are you going to go back with us?" Naruko asked.

"No I have something I need to take care of," Naruto said walking way. Once he was out of sight he vanished reappearing beside Orochimaru who was already facing two Shinobi with black cloaks with red clouds.

"So it the enemy of my enemy my friend or my enemy," Naruto asked the two cloaked Shinobi.

"You know Flying Thunder God Jutsu," Orochimaru asked looking at the boy.

"Hai, among others," Naruto answered.

"But how did you find me you need to place a seal in order to use the jutsu," Orochimaru said coolly.

"I have my, sister is very skilled would you saw?" Naruto said coolly.

"What are you…" then he remember the when Naruko tried to hit him in the back she was placing the seal on his.

"You mean?" Orochimaru said looking horrified.

"It's worse than you think and much better than I could have hoped for? You swallowed the seal which about now persistently place on your stomach," he said with a grin, "so you can't hide from me. And no you are without your jutsu you can't beat me."

"Why did you come here if you want him dead why not just let us take care of him," one of the cloaked men asked.

"Because there is something that he wants from Orochimaru," the second man who was much smaller than his partner.

"Very good he has some information that I want in fact," Naruto said.

"What makes you think I will tell you anything boy," Orochimaru retorted.

"Because I don't need you to I have my ways," Naruto said. Naruto was stabbed by a sword that had popped from Orochimaru's mouth.

"Looks like you should have been more careful boy," Orochimaru said with a grin.

"You think this can kill me," Naruto said as his wound began to heal, Orochimaru went to attack him again but Naruto vanished, "Rasengan," Orochimaru stared to turn around but it was too late the jutsu was smashed into his back and he went hurtling thru trees. Naruto formed another one in his hand.

"Bansho Ten'in," Orochimaru was pulled back towards Naruto and was hit with a second Rasengan, blood pour from the Sannin's as his body was felt like it was being torn apart by the two opposing forces. Naruto placed his hand on Orochimaru's head, "interesting, very interesting. Now good bye Orochimaru," Naruto said removing the Sannin's soul.

"This kid is something else defeating Orochimaru even in his weakened state is no easy task," the larger Cloaked figure said.

"He is the Kaosukage for nothing, he is also the host the Kyuubi," the smaller man said.

"I am impressed Itachi, what will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"We will take you in," his partner said getting ready to attack.

"Kisame, we can't just attack him that line of attack will get us all killed," Itachi said coolly.

"So what do we suggest?"

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi Mangekyo Sharingan activated trapping Naruto in a world created by Itachi.

"Nice try but not good enough," Naruto said grinning.

"Shadow clone," Itachi said coolly. The clone vanished; Itachi looked around for the real Naruto Rasengan Kisame was able to block it with his sword and it devoured the jutsu then Naruto vanished. "Shinra Tensei," the two miss-nin where blasted back from the young Kage.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu," they jumped way from the attack as two kunai shot from the flames, they both dodged the weapons but Itachi was able to block the secondary attack but Kisame wasn't as luck.

"You are good kid I will give you that," Kisame, "I can see why you are a Kage, but you still can't beat us."

"How would you know I still have a few tricks up my sleeves," Naruto said coolly but he knew they were right, Itachi alone would have been trouble but now he had to fight one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"Amaterasu," black flames shot out of one of Itachi's eyes the flame consumed Naruto.

"You're going to kill the boy Itachi," Kisame said with a smile.

"No I am just going to weaken him, if we don't take him seriously he might kill us," Itachi said coolly. A slight from appeared on Itachi's face, "he's gone."

"You mean he's dead?"

"No he escaped."

"He used another Shadow clone?"

"No that was the real Naruto; he was right when he said he had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Now it will only get harder to catch him because he will get stronger," Itachi said coolly.

"Scary thought," Kisame said smiling.

"Yes considering he didn't use the Kyuubi in this battle," Itachi said.

Naruto returned to his village sitting behind his desk, but he wasn't alone, "Raikage-Sensei, what can I do for you?"

"I came to ask what you know of the Akatsuki," the Raikage asked.

"Just about everything, but there are a few things are guesses at the moment but I am sure that it is right," Naruto said turning to face one of his former Sensei's.

"And how did you come to possess this knowledge, I got it from Orochimaru, so everything he knew I know," Naruto said with a smile.

"So one of the Sannin's is dead," Raikage asked.

"Yes but I can't take all the credit he had been weakened considerably by the former Hokage."

"So we should go and conquer Konoha while they are week."

"No we have bigger problems to deal with at the moment; we need to find Yugito-Sensei, they are after Jinchuriki."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I will leave it to you Sensei, but if it were me I would start by gathering the Jinchuriki so we can insure the Akatsuki can't get them," Naruto said, "since we already have three there is no big rush, we need to train a team to track collect and protect the Jinchuriki."

"I think we can have a couple teams in place in three years time," Raikage said.

"I will send you three young Shinobi for this mission," Naruto said turning back to look out the window.

Back at Konoha the Shinobi from Arashigakure were saying their good-byes to the Konoha Shinobi, "I hope the search for the new Hokage goes well," Naruko said smiling.

"Naruko can I ask you something before you go?" Sureri asked.

"What is it Sureri?" she replied with a smile.

"Do you know where Naruto went?"

"No I have spoke to him since he beat dog boy," she said smiling Kiba still didn't like his nickname and was mutter about it under his breath. After they all said their fair wells the Arashigakure Shinobi started there long trip home.

On arrival there was someone waiting for them a member of ANBU, "Takuma, Hotaru, Naruko the Kaosukage has sent me to bring you too his office you have been given a mission," the ANBU said looking at the three young Shinobi.

"But they just returned," Aya said, "Isn't there someone else he can send."

"No these three are the ones he wants for this mission," the ANBU said.

Without arguing the three Shinobi went to the office and to all but Naruko surprise Naruto was sitting at the desk looking at them, "I would like to introduce you to your new teammates," Naruto said as three Shinobi stepped into sight.

"Samui, Karui, and Omoi."


	9. Chapter 9

Three years later a group a masked Shinobi appeared by a lake surrounded by a thick fog, "be careful it's genjutsu and it is too powerful to complete dispel," one of them said looking around.

"Let's hurry and find this thing because if we don't Raikage-Sama's rage could bring an end to the world," another of the masked Shinobi said in a wary.

"Shut up you baka, he will not end the world," a third mask Shinobi but this one was a woman and she hit the second man upside the head for his stupidity.

"Well that may be true but they won't be happy with us if we fail," the first Shinobi said in a bored tone, "how much time do you think you will need to seal it away?"

"Twenty minutes, unless one of you want to become a Jinchuriki," the smallest member of the team said, she looked around but there were no volunteers.

In Konoha a man with long white hair at on a windowsill talking to a young looking woman who was really in her fifties, "four days ago it seems that someone has found the Kyodaigame and sealed it way," the man said calmly.

"Do we know who it was?" the woman asked.

"No but I don't think it was the Akatsuki," he said.

"If it wasn't them than…" she started before she was cut off.

"Tsunade-Sama sorry I was not aware that you where hear Jiraiya-Sama," Shizune said bowing.

"It is fine, what is it that you need?"

"Suna is under attack by the Akatsuki," she said quickly.

"Send Kakashi's team," she ordered.

"Are you sure it wasn't them who got the Kyodaigame?"

"Hai, that could be why they have started trying to gather the Jinchuriki before someone else does," Jiraiya said.

Outside Suna a group of six stood, "we should wait until the fighting dies down," one of them said taking a seat on a bolder sticking out of the sand.

"But we all can't just stay here we still four more to track down," another one of them said.

"Takumi and I will take care of this one you three go find Fu and Hotaru take the this one back to Arashigakure," the smallest in the group said hand over the scroll, they all nodded before the four vanished.

"So do you think we will be able to deal with these two Akatsuki members?" Takumi asked.

"We don't have to beat them we just have to get Gaara-Kun away from them, and you never know he might kill them," Naruko said removing her mask. It didn't take long for the commotion to die down. They saw two figures coming towards them one was riding a giant bird the other was sliding along the ground.

"The party is about to start," Naruko said putting on her mask. The stepped in front of the two Akatsuki members ready to fight.

"It is a shame I thought they would have at least sent someone worthwhile," Takumi said Naruko could see his face but she knew he was smiling like always. They were facing to two S-Class criminals and he was smiling.

"I will deal with these two," Sasori said.

"No I am afraid that won't work, but if you hand over Gaara we will let you live," Takumi said happily.

"My man they don't look like Suna ANBU," Deidara said to Sasori.

"It doesn't matter who they are they will die soon anyway," Sasori said.

"Very well I will leave them to you," Deidara said starting to fly way but his bird came crashing down to the ground turning into useless clay on the ground. Sasori went to attack Naruko who had taken down Deidara's clay bird. But he was suddenly surrounded by feathers.

"Genjutsu," Sasori said looking around and seeing he was all alone.

Mean while Naruko was walking towards Deidara calmly, "hand him over you can win you see I put a thunder seal on this area so your jutsu are useless they will lose their charge the second you try and your friend is trapped in a genjutsu very few can break out of."

"How the hell are you," she turned to see Kankuro running towards them.

"Shit," she said under her breath. She didn't want to do this but they left her no choice she pulled out a Kunai and thru it to the ground and then standing before them was man wearing Kage robes. His eyes fell on Gaara then at the two Akatsuki members.

"I should kill you both right now," Naruto said coolly his attention turned to Sasori and where he was standing was turned into a creator Sasori at the bottom crushed to death. Then he to Deidara and asked, "Do you know why the Yondaime was the most feared Hokage?"

"The Flying Thunder God Jutsu," he answered.

"You would know that seeing how you are from Iwa but you are too young to have seen it for yourself so let me show you," Naruto said throwing a Kunai Deidara dodged it but it didn't matter Naruto caught the kunai as it passed Deidara's head, "good-bye," Naruto said as Deidara turned his head and the last thing he saw was a ball colliding with his face.

Kankuro stopped on the other side of the creator that Naruto had made, "you're the guy that defeat Gaara three years ago," he said getting pointing at Naruto.

"Yes and I am much stronger than I was back then too so it would be wise for you to turn back," he said picking Gaara up and throwing him over his shoulder. Takumi and Naruko walked up to him grabbing his arm.

"I won't let you get away that easily," and Kankuro summoned three puppets but before he could do much more he and his puppets were blasted back. Before he could get back to his feet they were all gone.

When he arrived back at his office Aya was waiting for him, "Take Gaara to the hospital," he said to Naruko who did as she was told. Then he turned to Aya waiting for her to speak.

"Naruto-Sama they have brought Namekuji," Aya said.

"Who, I thought that the team was still out?" Naruto said.

"Nii-Sama," she said calmly.

"So there are only two left when they return," Naruto said sitting at his desk.

"What about the Kyuubi?" Aya asked.

"Don't worry that has been taken care of already," Naruto said brushing her comment aside. "When everyone from the team arrives, come and get me I will be training," he said getting up from his seat once again and walking out of the door.

Kakashi's team arrived at Suna too late the corpse of the Akatsuki members were brought into the village. "You guys killed them?" Kakashi asked looking around expecting to the Kazekage.

"Where is Gaara-Sama?" Sakura asked.

"He was kidnapped," Kankuro said angrily.

"But…" Kakashi looked at the two dead Akatsuki.

"It wasn't them; the ones who killed them took him. It was the same guy who defeat Gaara during…" Kankuro said the last bit of his sentence fading off. Sureri's eyes widen she knew who had taken Gaara but why it was obvious he didn't work for the Akatsuki, and that would have meant that Naruko would have known about this. She just didn't understand what was going on.

"Don't worry we will help you find Gaara," Kiba said confidently.

"But we don't know where to start," Kankuro said punching the wall.

"I know where who took him," Sureri said in a soft voice, "It was Naruto who defeated him back."

"Naruto defeat Gaara?" Kakashi said in shock.

"Hai," she replied softly.

"So that means we have to go to Arashigakure, now the only problem is where is Arashigakure?" Kakashi asked to no one in particular, "we will head back to Konoha and see how Tsunade-Hime wants to move forward with this."

It was a few days later when the rest of the recovery team arrived with a disgruntle woman with mist green hair and orange eyes, "I demand to see who is responsible for me being dragged her!" she said very pissed off.

"I will go get him," Aya replied, "take her to Kaosukage's office," they did as they were told and Aya went to get Naruto who had been sitting still without moving for the past day and a half.

"Naruto-Sama, another one just arrived," Aya said and Naruto vanished and was in his office right before there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called from his seat. The door opened and the woman glared at Naruto who was smiling cheerfully at her, "I am glad to see you here safe and sound."

"What is going on here, I was dragged here against my will start explaining or I will kill you," she snapped at him.

"Look Fu-Chan, I am a man of power, and with these power comes a certain responsibility. You understand that right?" Naruto asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"So what does this have to do with me," Fu asked.

"I have been gathering all of the Jinchuriki," Naruto continued.

"Why so you can make us fight for you?"

"No, not at all I have brought you here to protect you, and in do so I will protect my people."

"How does protecting us protect your people?" she asked eyeing him warily.

"You see The Akatsuki are after the bijuu and what they will do if they get there power is something that I don't want to think about," Naruto said turning away walking to the window and looking out.

"So how many are here?" Fu asked.

"Seven and I know where the last two are," he said looking out the window.

"So what do you have them locked up somewhere?" she asked rather coldly.

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because we are monsters," she said coldly.

"No, that's not true, you are just the jailer for one," he said smiling at her. She blushed slightly she had never had anyone been so nice to her before, "well if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask remember you are a guest here. But excuse me there are a few things I need to take care of."

"Hai, Kaosukage-Sama," she said bowing slightly.

"Please, call me Naruto," he said smiling.

"Naruto, when will I get to meet the others?"

"When they all arrive," he said with a smile. The door closed and he decided that it was time for him to go visit Gaara in the Hospital.

When he arrived he was surprised to see Naruko was still there sitting in a chair beside his bed fast asleep and Gaara was sitting up his gazed fixed on Naruto.

"Why am I here?" Gaara asked in his emotionless voice.

"You are here under my protection I deemed your security in Suna to be desired," Naruto answered with a smile, "but I have heard good things about you, the people of the Suna love you for everything that you have done for them."

"I would have never imagined I was fighting a future Kage when I fought you," Gaara said coolly.

"Future I was the Kaosukage when we fought," he said grinning, "I created this place for people who had nowhere else to go and they are the reason that I do what I do."

"You are a strange one Naruto," Gaara said turning to look out the window.

"I hear that one a lot," he said laughing, at the sound of his laugh Naruko woke up and saw Gaara was awake.

"Gaara-Kun you're awake," she said smiling. He nodded turning his attention to her.

"Naruko Killer B is in charge while I'm gone," Naruto said.

"Hai Onee-Sama," Naruko said as Naruto turned to leave.

Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office, "Tsunade-Hime all of the Jinchuriki are gone but two from what I gathered," he said.

"Where are they?"

"Iwa," he said darkly.

"We could get them at the source I think I have located Arashigakure," a new voice said they turned to see Jiraiya.

"Where is it?" Tsunade asked.

"The waters to the North, West of Kumogakure," he said smiling.

Naruto stood near Iwagakure knowing that he had to hurry so he could get them back to Arashigakure before the Akatsuki arrived which he knew was only a matter of time. He figure that they would be in the village its self so he started looking in surrounding towns and villages until he happened to stumble across them and he explained to them what he was doing and they were both skeptical of him at first but soon they agreed to accompany him. When they arrived back at Arashigakure he told them to rest for tomorrow they would met the others.

The next morning Naruto sat as he always did overlooking the sea, "Naruto-Sama all but the Kyuubi and is present I don't know where that one is," Aya said appearing in his office.

"It is fine, I will take it from here," he said getting up.

"Sir who is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" she asked unable to resist.

"I thought that was obvious," he said smiling at her, she just looked confused, "that would be me," he said as he left his office. He walked into the room where seven people were waiting.

"There are still two missing," Fu pointed out.

"No," he said pulling out a scroll this is the Kyodaigame, setting the scroll down, and the "last Jinchuriki is me Naruto Uzumaki."


	10. Chapter 10

"So you are the Kyuubi, how did you become a Kage?" Fu asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I am not the only Kage in the room," Naruto said his eyes falling on Gaara.

"How can you fight for them when they made you what you are and hate you for it?" Fu asked.

"I don't fight for those who hate me, I fight for those who are important to me," Naruto answered.

"You can only truly be strong when you have something to fight for," Gaara said remembering the words that Naruto has spoken to him the words he lived by.

"I fight for me," Fu said coldly, "I didn't get coddled growing up like you two," most of the others mutter there approval of her words.

"We weren't coddled, we were like you all at one point," Naruto said, "but if you think you are strong prove it."

"How do you want me to do that?" she asked coldly.

"Fight me, and if you are truly strong you will do it without the aid of the bijuu sealed within you," Naruto said calmly.

"Yeah none of us here can go against the Kyuubi," she said laughing.

"I don't need his power to defeat you," Naruto said smirking.

"Fine I will make you eat those words," she said getting up.

"Follow me," he said getting to his feet and leading them out to a spot overlooking the sea, the sky was grey the water unfriendly.

"So where are we going to fight?" Naruto pointed out at the water, "How do you suggest we fight there?"

Gaara turned to Fu, "you can't win you shouldn't have taken the challenge," he said in his emotionless tone.

"I can kill him if he isn't going to use the Kyuubi," Fu said grinning.

"He can't be killed those who see him fight call him the Kamikage," Yugito said.

"Chibaku Tensei," the a large ball started to form before them made from the land beneath the water, "Shinra Tensei," the ball flatten out everyone but Yugito and Killer Bee were surprised to see such a display of power.

"You said you weren't going to use the Kyuubi," Fu said sounding nervous.

"I haven't this is my power and let me tell you, you haven't seen anything yet. I will show you the power you can gain when you find something worth fighting for, something that you are will to die for," Naruto said.

Gaara made a platform with his sand all of them walked on to it. They were all transported to the battle field that Naruto had made. But the villages gathered on the island watching as the seven Shinobi made their way to the battle field the cheers of Kaosukage filled the air. They all stepped off the sand onto the battle arena.

At the start of the battle she aimed a kick at his head he didn't even bother dodging it, "if that is all you a have this will be over soon, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," a dragon rose from the water then two three four until ten dragons surrounded the arena.

"I didn't even see him make a hand sign," she said in fear she looked into his eyes that where no longer blue grey with rings.

"This is the power of my passion my desire to protect those dear to me and until you find something to stand for you will fall for anything," all ten dragons came crashing down upon her she managed to dodge a few of them but there were too many of them. Fu began to transform "Shinra Tensei," Fu was slammed to the ground and she could move, "Kage Style: Palm of sealing Fate," his hand began to glow. In a flash he was gone his hand was on her chest and the demonic energy fade, then he realized where his hand was and he pulled it back quickly.

"What was that?" she asked looking up at the Kage.

"A Fuinjutsu that forcible suppress Bijuu Chakra," he answered reaching down to take her hand smiling. She took it then blushing as he helped her up, "to night we are all going to the finest restaurant in Arashigakure."

Kakashi and a small platoon of Shinobi approached Arashigakure, he was accompanied by the rookie nine who where all chunin or higher along with Guy and his team. They were looking for someone who could navigate the rough waters. Lucky they found someone that could and would help them. The further out they went the more treacherous the waters became. Kakashi couldn't help but to wonder what troubles lay ahead of them if the journey was this difficult.

When they reached the island they didn't port in the village but in heavily wood area, "This is troublesome outside of the docks there is only one way into the village," Shikamaru said, "and I am sure that they already know that we are here."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked, and Shikamaru pointed to a group of Shinobi Aya leading them.

"What can we do to help you?" she asked looking at Kakashi.

"I think I know why we are here," Kakashi said calmly.

"Well there could be many reason, but I am just going to assume you missed me," she said coolly.

"What about Gaara is that the reason he is here?" Kakashi asked just as coolly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said smiling, "but if you are here looking for trouble I would recommend that you just turn and leave now. The Kaosukage doesn't take well to trespassers."

"Allow us to talk to the Kaosukage so we clear up this misunderstanding then," Kakashi replied.

"He is busy but I am sure I can find someone to talk to you in his place," he said turning and walking to the village. As they made their way thru the village people stared and whispered to one and another not use to seeing foreigner besides Kumo Shinobi because of how difficult it was too reach.

The Konoha Shinobi where lead into a large building, but before they went any further she turned to them, "I cannot allow of you to enter this room and I cannot allow you to enter with weapons little good they would do you," Aya said looking between the fourteen Shinobi. Kakashi stepped forward handing over his weapons so did Guy then everyone turned to Shikamaru.

"Man what a drag," he said as he handed over his weapons. Then the three entered a large room where a very large man sat behind a raised podium and by the looks of it had two more seats at the same leave then three on either side much lower and these were also filled. The Konoha Shinobi recognized three of the Shinobi Naruko, Hotaru, and Takumi but the other four Shinobi wore Kumo hitai-ate.

"What is your business here?" the largest man asked his eyes fixed on Kakashi.

"We are here to inquire about Gaara; someone said they saw a Shinobi of this village kidnap him.

"Who is this Shinobi in question?" the man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi answered.

"So you are accusing the Kaosukage of kidnap, what proof do you have that we are holding him against his will, Kakashi Hatake?"

"A-Sama, we have a witness to the event," Kakashi said a slight bit to his tone.

"You know who he is?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"He is the Raikage," Kakashi answered.

"How do you know a member of the Akatsuki didn't take him?"

"Because the team sent to collect him was killed," Kakashi said coolly.

"One eye-San, I ask that you not look any further into this matter and just leave," Naruko said sweetly.

"Allow us to stay here tonight, and we will leave in the morning," Kakashi said.

"Very well," he nodded to the six Shinobi around the table, "but if you try anything while you are here they will stop you at any means necessary even if that means kill you all do I make myself clear?"

"Hai," Kakashi said bowing and turning to leave.

"What do we do know?" Guy asked.

"Gaara is here, he never denied it but he has a point we don't know if it is against his will," Shikamaru said in a bored tone, "it is all to troublesome."

"Do you have a plan," Kakashi asked quietly as they regrouped outside the room.

"No I don't see anyone crossing two Kages for us, I know I wouldn't," Shikamaru answered.

Mean while Naruto was eating with the six other Jinchuriki, when an ANBU appeared beside Naruto whispering in his ear.

"Bring them to me," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hai," the ANBU said before vanishing.

"What was that about? Gaara asked.

"You have some guest Gaara," Naruto said smiling, "they came all this way to see you so I could refuse them."

"Aren't you worried that might try something?" Fu asked.

"No both Gaara and I are Kages then the Raikage is not that far then my ANBU my elite guard Raikage's elite guard then all the other Shinobi on this island," Naruto said nonchalantly. A few minutes later the fourteen Konoha Shinobi stood before Naruto and were shocked to see Gaara sitting there with a meal before him along with five people they didn't know.

"Is there something I can do for Konoha's finest?" Naruto asked.

"You can start by telling us why Gaara-Sama is here," Kakashi said calmly.

"I wish I could it is an S-Class secret," Naruto said smiling.

"Who are all of them?" Kiba asked said looking between the five he didn't know.

"I can't tell you that either," Naruto said still smiling.

"I am guessing they are the reason Gaara is here," Shikamaru said looking between them all.

"Why don't you all sit get something to eat now that you have seen Gaara is alive and well you can deliver this welcome news back to Sunagakure."

"What if we insisted that Gaara comes back with us," Kiba asked.

"I would have to decline and if you didn't take the hint well I will have you arrested and interrogated, and in that interrogation I would have you spilling your deepest dark secrets," he said before leaning back in his chair before continuing, "even though I probably know everything of value that you do it is the principle of the thing."

"Is that a threat?" Kakashi asked.

"If you want to call it that I call it a promise on condition," Naruto said waving to the waiter to bring him another bowl of ramen, "so sit eat your fill you have a long trip a head of you tomorrow."

That night Naruto stood in his office looking out the window, "Onii-Sama is there something wrong?" Naruko asked.

"The war is coming a lot sooner than planned. How close is the chamber to being ready?"

"A couple more days," she answered.

"Put a rush on it," he said still looking out the window at the calm sea.

"Hai," she said vanishing.

A man in an orange mask stood beside a man with spiky orange hair and his face covered in piercings and a woman with short blue hair, all wore black cloaks with red clouds.

"We will have to the Kyuubi first if we want any chance of get the rest," the man in the orange mask said looking in the direction of the island.

"So I take it you think I should be the one to go and bring him down," the man with orange hair said.

"If that is the best chance for us to capture him," the man in the mask said vanishing.

"Konan, we attack in the morning," the man said.

"Is it necessary for you to go personally?" the woman asked nervously.

"He killed Orochimaru Sasori and Deidara already. He fought Itachi and Kisame after he killed Orochimaru, he is by far the most powerful of our enemy," Pain explained, "but everyone has a weakness we just have to find his."

"I can tell you what his weakness is," a cool voice said stepping from shadows revealing a hood figure.


	11. Chapter 11

Pain looked at the new arrive with an emotionless expression, the man lowered his hood revealing his face, "you are Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto," Pain said.

"I am honored that you know who I am," Kabuto said grinning.

"I keep tabs on all of my enemy," Pain replied.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," Konan asked glaring at the young man before her.

"Because we want the same thing but for different reasons," Kabuto answered.

"So what do you suggest?" Pain asked.

The sun was had begun to rise Naruto was outside looking in the direction of Konoha, he felt a presence behind him, "Takumi don't let the Konoha Shinobi leave at least not yet and have everyone move to the secure house.

"I didn't think it was ready," Takumi said with a smile.

"It's not, but it will have to do for now," Naruto said coolly.

"Hai," he said leaving the Kaosukage to his thoughts. The first thing he did was find the Konoha Shinobi.

"Making sure we leave?" Ino asked rather ruddily.

"No, I am here telling you that you can't leave we are in a level five lock down, so please follow me," he said ignoring the venom in Ino's voice. Soon the entire village except Naruto was in a large underground cavern with seals placed around it.

"Where is Naruto?" Sureri asked looking around.

"He is doing his duty," Hotaru said standing near the Konoha Shinobi.

"His duty?" Shikamaru repeated.

"As Kaosukage it is his duty to protect the citizens of Arashigakure," Naruko answered the pain evident in her voice Gaara stood watching her, "he said if isn't willing to do something how can he ask someone else to."

"So we just wait here until the threat is over, while he fights alone!" Sureri shouted.

"What can we do, we would just get in his way!" Naruko shouted back, Sureri was about to retort but Gaara spoke up.

"The best thing we can do is as he says, regardless of personal feelings," he said his emotionless eyes moving between the girls.

Naruto stood as two people came into sight, "so you guys aren't playing around I see," Naruto said smiling both had orange hair and their faces cover in piercings.

"Where is your backup?" Pain asked looking around but seeing no one.

"I don't need any," Naruto said coolly.

"Confident aren't we, but if you want to insure that none of your subject hand yourself over along with all of the Jinchuriki," Pain said as four more men appeared from nowhere.

"I can't do that; I can't dome this world to destruction."

"I am not fighting for destruction but peace."

"How do you figure?"

"People can only understand each other there when they can understand another's pain."

"I too fight for peace but what you are talking about is not peace its fear."

"How do you propose that peace can be obtained?"

"You must find inner peace before you can find peace," Naruto answered.

"It is a shame you can see things my way, you could have made things a lot easier by helping me instead of standing in my way," Pain said. Naruto charged into battle he was blasted back. He landed on his feet, "so this will be more difficult than I thought," Naruto said a grin appearing on his face. He pulled out a kunai throwing in that the one who had repelled him again it was repelled then he threw six kunai one at each of his appoints and in a flash he appeared and landing attacks on each one of them.

"Impressive, it is not hard to see way you are the leader of this land," Pain said getting to his feet. Naruto jumped aside just dodging an attack from a giant Rhino; he could sense another attack from his rear, "Shinra Tensei," everyone around was blast away from him.

"Interesting that is why you knew the weakness in my jutsu," Pain said looking into Naruto's Rinnegan.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Naruto jutsu came crashing down on the six Pains, but he didn't us the Shinra Tensei like he had been counting on, one of them absorbed the Jutsu. So they all do different things Naruto thought to himself he knew he to find out what each of their abilities were before it was too late. He noticed one standing behind the rest he pulled out a Kunai and launched it at the one that tried to hide himself but the kunai was repelled so he did it again and appeared before him a Rasengan ready to attack but another of the Pains jumped in between them taking the hit instead.

"Shinra Tensei," two invisible forces met blasting every one away.

In the cavern they could fell the earth shaking around them, they couldn't help but to wonder what was going on. Sureri paced back and forth looking anxious, Naruko stood against a wall her, her head lower her face blocked from view by her long hair. Fu kept her eyes on the door while Gaara just watched Naruko. Hinata kept shifting her weight from one foot to the next. Kakashi was studying the seals placed around the room.

'What is he doing?' Kakashi wondered to himself then he looked up at the ceiling as if he could see the battle raging on above them.

Naruto stood face the six pains again, he had figure out all of their abilities which now he knew what he was facing didn't make it any more less of a challenge, he knew that all six could see whatever the other six could see and each of their individual powers. So if he wanted the best chance of winning he would have to fight them one on one.

"Shadow Clone jutsu," five more Naruto's appeared.

"You are full of tricks aren't you," one of the pains said.

"I have a few more up my sleeves the five clones charged into battle while the real Naruto faced the Pain that could use the Shinra Tensei, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," a dragon rose from the sea and launched itself at Pain.

"I grow tired of the same old tricks," he said as he made the dragon explode of his head the water poured down on them all, but Naruto was gone and he heard the sound of a thousand birds he turned in time to see Naruto holding electricity in his hand "Chidori," he dodged but he was the intended target he went straight for the one that could bring back the fallen pain.

"Now when I take one of you bastards down you will stay down," Naruto said smirking, "its time I stop showing you others Jutsu its time that I show you one of my own creation. Consider yourself lucky you are the first to see it."

After Naruto destroyed the Pain that could absorb Chakra, Naruto formed two Resangans, and charged, he was blasted back vanishing in a puff of smoke, when he heard a high pitch screeching sound he turned to see Naruto holding what looked like a Resangan but with noticeable differences "Wind Style: ResanShuriken," one of the other pains jumped between them but when he noticed that Naruto was still smirking the Naruto's attended target was thrown out of the way. Upon contact two of the Pains were hit can consumed by the attack Naruto was blasted backwards. Naruto got up wincing as he faced the last two Pains.

"That is an impressive jutsu but you should have only used it if you were sure that you could have taken me out with it, now your right arm is useless," Pain said.

"Well a small price to pay to take out four of you," Naruto said with a grin.

"But you have lost because of your mistake," Pain said pulling out a black rod, which was launched at Naruto hitting him in the chest, "don't worry I don't want you dead yet."

Naruto faded from sight and he appeared somewhere else unharmed, "you are truly something else, but you are running low on Chakra."

"So are you," Naruto replied, "but the difference between me and you is that I still have the Kyuubi's Chakra inside of me what do you have?"

Pain frowned realizing that he was not going to win this battle but he had gotten a good glimpse at what he was facing now he had to make a retreat but would he just let him. The second Pain charged Naruto summoning seven beasts at once, "Shinra Tensei," all of them were blasted back.

"You can thank my father for this Jutsu," Naruto said throwing a kunai appearing in a flash before the one that had summoned the creatures, "Contact Seal," and then the creatures vanished leaving the pain defenseless he looked around but the other one had feed. Naruto had a feeling that he would get anywhere by trying to extract information from pain so he just finished him off. Then he quickly removed the piercings from the five defeated Pains.

Everything had seemed to calm down, and they were wondering what the outcome of the battle had been. "Should we go and check and see if it is over?" someone asked but no one answered. Just then a man appeared looking exhausted but otherwise unharmed.

"Everything is fine Naruko there are five corpses I would like you to examine," he said breathing hard harder than any of them had seen him, his legs gave from under him, the last thing he heard was a bunch of undistinguishable cries, before everything went back.

Everyone rushed to him Hinata activated her Byakugan and could see he was still alive but he was extremely low on Chakra. Killer Bee picked the kaosukage up and carried him up to the hospital or what was left of the hospital the village looked to be in near ruins.

"It looks like there was a war fought up here," Kiba said looking around.

"How does he not have a scratch on him and the village looks like this," Kakashi asked looking around at the village. Then he saw five corpses lined up with the piercings in a pile.

"Can you help get these to the hospital?" Naruko asked Takumi, but before he could answer the bodies where hosted into the air by sand, "thank you Gaara-Kun," she said in a soft voice.

"I can help," Sakura said stepping forward, "I am learning to become a medical Shinobi so I should be able to help out a little."

"Thank you Sakura-Chan," she said with a smile. Shikamaru picked up one of the rods then he looked over at the bodies floating beside him.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"It's all so troublesome, usually the Akatsuki work in twos right," he said.

"Yes," Kakashi replied.

"The first time they sent someone after Gaara they only sent two and from what we heard only one fought him," Shikamaru continued. Kakashi thought he knew where he was going with this but decided to let Shikamaru continue, "So why would they send five and five that share so many characteristics."

"Unless they didn't send five," Kakashi said looking at the rods.

"I think they sent one, but then if this was one guy that means someone had to be pulling the strings and was this one here or is he somewhere else. And the biggest question is, why send someone so powerful after Gaara if they could have sent a two man cell for him since he was defeated by one already?"

"This one wasn't sent for Gaara," Kakashi said, "he was sent for to deal with Naruto."

"This is really troublesome," Shikamaru said rubbing the bridge of his noise.

Killer Bee set Naruto in a bed in a room that was still in once piece which there were very few of, and he had been followed by three Kuniochi, Sureri, Hinata and Fu. Fu and Sureri kept shooting each other nasty looks while Hinata was scared a fight would break out between the two.

"What are you two Konoha Kuniochi doing here anyway," Fu asked venom dripping from every word she spoke.

"We could ask you the same thing," Sureri said just as harshly.

"Ladies I hope you don't start fighting at Naruto-Sama's sick dead, because if you do I will have to kill the pair of you," Takumi said smiling at the two of them which caused them both to stop bickering.

Over the next twenty-four hours Naruko and Sakura examine the corpses and the rods that had been in them. All they could figure out was that the rods were chakra amides. But trying to read their minds was close to impossible with all the seals that had been placed on them not even Naruko could break them all.

Finally deciding to take a break she left for a walk to clear her mind as she made her way out of the hospital she was met by Gaara, "can I join you?" he asked.

"Yes I would like that," she said with a smile. They both made their way out village, "something just doesn't add up," she said frustrated.

"What doesn't?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know there is just something not right they have to know that all of the Jinchuriki are here so why only send one member, why not send them all?"

"It might be they weren't after all of them right now," a new voice said Naruko turned to see a woman with blue hair and grey eyes she also wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"Gaara-Kun run," Naruko ordered.

"No," he said coolly.

"This is not an option, Onii-Sama would be happy with me if I let anything happen to you will you are in my care," she said pulling out a kunai.

"I can't," Gaara said just as coolly.

"Please Gaara go, I wouldn't be able to live with myself anything happened to you," reluctantly Gaara did as he was told.

"You have just made my job so much easier," Konan said.

"What are you talking about?"

"He isn't my target…you are," she said, Naruko threw a kunai but Konan burst into thousands of pieces of paper then they launched themselves at Naruko.

Gaara returned to the village and told Hotaru who was the first person he found what happened she rushed off to Naruko's aid ordering Gaara to remain in the village. But when she was arrived the only sign that someone had been there was the kunai and blood left behind.

"Naruko," Hotaru whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Hotaru returned to the village holding a hitai-ate, she fought back tears as she was met by Takumi and a few other Shinobi from the village, "where is Naruko?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"We will have to inform Kaosukage-Sama when he wakes up," Aya said they all looked between themselves wondering which brave soul would tell the Kage that sister his only family had gone missing and was probably dead or not far from it, "Any volunteers?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I will," Hotaru said after another moment of silence.

"No it is because of me that she is gone so I will tell him," Gaara said calmly, "just let me know when he is awake," Gaara said walking away Naruko's last word ringing in his head, 'I wouldn't be able to live with myself anything happened to you.'

The next morning Naruto opened his eyes seeing three girls in his room all fast asleep in their chairs and then there was Kakashi who stood at his door, "what are you all doing in here?" Naruto asked calmly.

"We didn't think it wise to leave you unguarded while you were down," Kakashi said with his eye smile, "that is why I was here them they haven't left your side the whole time you where here."

"Where is Naruko?" he asked looking around the room but she was nowhere to be seen.

"There is someone who would like to speak to you, I will go get them," Kakashi said quickly leaving the room. A few minutes after he left Gaara appeared.

"Naruto, I regret to inform you that Naruko has gone missing," Gaara said his eyes never leaving his fallow Kage's face.

"What do you mean missing?" Naruto voice was calm but he refused to look at Gaara.

"We encountered an Akatsuki member and she went missing after that," the room became thick with a horrible Chakra the three girls woke up looking for the source of the disturbance to see Naruto his eye different from what any of them had seen no longer there blue but a steal grey full of anger. Soon Shinobi ran into the room to see what was going on. He got up from the bed grabbing his weapons and his Kaosukage robes and hat.

"You should still be in bed," Fu plead.

"I have rested long enough, there is work to be done," he said his voice cold unforgiving, "if this is how they want to play then let the games begin."

No one dare try to stop him or get in his way as he walked out of the room once he in his office he summoned a three tailed fox and a four tailed fox, he looked down at his summons, tell them it is time to repay their debts. The two foxes vanished; he turned to see Hotaru standing there.

"Is there something you need?" he asked he said opening a wardrobe grabbing battle armor for it along with his a new set of Kage robes.

"We are all worried about Naruko but you can't just go and risk everything for her, there is much more at stake here," she said trying to be brave but it was hard with the power emanating from him, "she would want you to throw everything away for her."

One of the two fox returned a scroll in his mouth, Naruto took it. She could see this was a lost battle she turned to leave, "knew the risk when she told Gaara to run, when she faced them alone."

"She should have been alone, I broke my promise I told her I would always be there to protect her," Naruto said his voice a lot softer now.

"That's a silly promise because you won't always be there," Hotaru said turning but he already gone. She had to think fast she knew that no one in Arashigakure would dare disobey an order from Naruto and he had order them to protect the Jinchuriki. Then she remember the Konoha Shinobi, they could do something even if she couldn't.

She ran to find Kakashi she found him talking to Shikamaru, she grabbed on to his arm while she looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-Senpai I need your help," she said.

"Then why are you hanging on my arm?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I want to, do you have a problem with that?" she asked in a threatening manner.

"No…" he said hoping that was the right answer.

"Okay then," she said turning back to Kakashi but she heard him mutter troublesome and elbowed him in the side.

"What is it that you need?" Kakashi asked.

"It is about Naruto-Sama," she said quickly, "he has lost it and he is going out looking for Naruko."

"Alone?" Kakashi asked starting to become worried.

"I don't know he summoned two foxes and said something about 'it was time to pay a debt', I don't know who he could be asking for help," she answered, "and I can't leave I have a mission here and I don't dare disobey a direct order from Naruto-Sama nor will anyone else here."

"What is it that you want?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know I don't know what to do," she pleaded, "do anything we can lose Naruto-Sama if he's lost then…" then it dawned on her.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gaara wasn't the target of that second attack, that is why he got way so easily and they didn't just kill Naruko," Hotaru said in numb disbelief.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"You are aware Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," a new voice said and they saw A standing there.

"Yugito-Sama," Hotaru said nervously.

"Hai," Kakashi answered.

"Wait what?" both Hotaru and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"That is the reason Naruto is no longer a Konoha Shinobi," she said then she turned to Hotaru, "There is no reason to worry Raikage already knows of the situation and he has called a Kage Summit," Yugito said.

"A Kage Summit that means he has called together the Kage's of the five great nations, why would he do that?" Shikamaru said.

"Aren't you a smart one, the reason he has called one is because of war. It has started whether we like it or not and the only thing to do is meat it head on," she explained.

"But what does he want to get accomplished by call together the Kages?" Shikamaru asked.

"We don't know the power that they possess and besides this is not the responsibility of one nation but all of them. Naruto-Sama has done more than his share time again and again to keep the Akatsuki from reaching their goals but there is only so much one nation can do. And despite his great power this is a small village without the man power of any of the five great nations but he has the continued support of Kumagakure."

"I see has word been sent to the Hokage yet?" Kakashi asked.

"No I was hoping that you would speak to her on our behalf," she answered.

"Hai," Kakashi said.

Elsewhere Naruto stood face to face with a masked man, "you came to me in your time of need and now I come to collect on the debt," Naruto said calmly.

"What is the cast of your services?" the man asked.

"Tell me where Naruko is," Naruto said his eyes fixed harshly upon the man before him.

"What makes you think that I know?"

"Because I know Itachi, your little gang is the one that took her," Naruto said making sure the masked man was aware his identity was not a secret. The man lowered his hood his Sharingan inactivated.

"Very good Naruto-Sama, but knowing who I am it was rather risky for you to come to me. How do you know that I won't try to bring you in?" Itachi asked.

"Because you are a man of his word, you owe me and the reason you came was to settle your debt that is how I know," Naruto replied, "and besides you are scared of what I know."

"And what is that?" Itachi asked.

"Everything and it would be a shame if Sureri-Chan learned the truth about the Uchiha massacre, don't you agree?"

"If I tell you where she will be will that clear me of my debt to you?" Itachi asked.

"Hai."

"In three months she will be at the Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold," Itachi answered.

"Madara does seem to have the flair for the dramatic," Naruto said causing Itachi to frown at the mention of the name, "I told you that I know everything, why do you think I kill Orochimaru? I want to learn all of his secrets and by that look on your face he knew more than you thought he did which is all the better for me."

Without another word Itachi place the hood back over his head then vanished from sight, "I think I struck a nerve," Naruto said to himself.

A man in an orange mask stood in a room with a blond girl badly beaten, she was tied to a chair her chin resting on her chest.

"Wakey, wakey," the man said in a sing song voice. She opened her eyes and glared at the man before her.

"What are you suppose to be the entertainment?" she asked.

"No Tobi is to keep an eye on you and if Tobi does good Senpai says Tobi becomes a fully fledged Akatsuki," he said childishly.

"Tobi, how many times have you been dropped on your head?"

"Deidara-Senpai use to ask Tobi that all the time," he said laughing.

"Well Tobi I would love to stay and chat but I think I have to kill you now," she said getting free of the ropes.

"Tobi knew he forgot something," he said hitting himself in the head, as her kick passed right thru him.

"What the hell," she said seeing he was unaffected by her kick.

"Please sit down so Tobi doesn't have to hurt you," Tobi pleaded comically.

"Like you could I would be more afraid of a kitten," Naruko said attacking Tobi again but this time after she passed thru him she was kicked across the room she hit the wall and slide down to the ground.

"I told you to behave," his voice was no longer childish but cold and menacing. As soon as she got to her feet she was slammed to the wall by her throat then hosted into the air. In the hole in the mask she could see something that made the bottom of her stomach fall out. Behind the mask was a Sharingan staring back at her.

"Who are you?" she choked out.

"Who I am doesn't matter right now. What does is who you are," he said dropping her to the floor, "we can do this ways the civilized way or I can force it out of you."

"I am Naruko Uzumaki."

"An Uzumaki you say that would explain your Fuinjutsu skills but I don't you are who you say you are so I will ask you again, who are you?"

"Am Naruko Uzumaki the sister of the Kaosukage," she said defiantly.

"No I knew Naruto's parents his father well deserved of the title Yondaime Hokage, a truly skilled Shinobi. I was there for the birth of your dear Shodai Kaosukage, he had no siblings and I made sure that he would have no more."

"What are you talking about the Yondaime died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto," Naruko snapped.

"Yes but I pulled the beast from his mother and I sent the beast to attack the village to destroy Konoha," he explained, "So child tell me who you are."

Kakashi and the other just returned to Konoha when Kakashi went to see Tsunade who was in her office with a drink in her hand rubbing her head like she had a head ache, "please tell me you have good news for me," she said as she looked up at Kakashi.

"There has been a Kage summit called by the Raikage," Kakashi said.

"What is he going to go to war against Naruto from kidnapping al l the Jinchuriki?" she asked.

"Yes I think he wants to go to war but not against Naruto but with him," Kakashi answered.

"Why would he do that didn't the Jinchuriki from his nation go missing too?"

"It seems that the two nations have been working together to not just gather but protect the Jinchuriki from the Akatsuki."

"So what do you think we should do?" Tsunade asked but not to Kakashi. Jiraiya sat in the window listening to the explanation.

"I say you go and Kakashi and I will accompany you as your guard, maybe we will get to see the son of the Yondaime," Jiraiya said.

"No I don't think so he went missing a day or so ago," Kakashi said.

"You mean the Akatsuki got a hold of him?" Tsunade asked.

"No he left and no one knows where he went," Kakashi said, "but if he went to find the Akatsuki I pity the fools that get in his way."

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"He was beyond angry when his sister was kidnapped."

"But Naruto does have a sister," Jiraiya said confused.

"I know."

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Next chapter will be a flash back but of what muhahaha! *cough cough* any way i hope to have it up soon**


	13. Chapter 13

Six years ago

Naruto left the safety of Kumogakure and the protection of his Senseis, he wanted to get out and see the world but he knew that he couldn't wander too far from the village and he knew that he couldn't leave Kaminari no Kuni. He wore a white hooded cloak no hitia-ate. He hid all signs of being a Shinobi even the dojutsu that took form in his eyes by using a simple transformation jutsu.

He kept his distance from everyone he passed still not trusting people completely, not surprising considering his contact with most ended with them trying to kill him for. At first he had been unaware of the reason behind the people of Konoha's intense hatred of him. He was a Jinchuriki the container of the Kyuubi that had killed so many. Now he wasn't alone anymore Killer Bee-Sensei and Yugito-Sensei were like him Jinchuriki. They had spent the last two years training him to control the Kyuubi's powers.

Naruto had made it to a large village a couple miles to the south of Kumogakure, it wasn't as big as Kumogakure but it was bigger than the other villages he had been to a little closer to his new home. The first thing Naruto decided to do was go and get something to eat, he looked around wondering if there was a ramen bar when he noticed something in an alleyway. It was a cat it had walked up to a little girl no older than he was. She had long dirty red hair her eyes violet eyes, she wore rags and she looked sickly.

"Hi," Naruto said to the girl who looked up in fear of him then ran off without saying a word. Naruto felt that it was best if he didn't go after her at least right now. Right now he had to get something to eat before he alerted the whole village that he was there.

When all hope seemed gone he found it the thing he coveted more than any a ramen stand his eyes lit up drool dripped from his mouth as a hypnotized look came over him. He moved slowly toward the heavenly aroma at seemed to gently carry him forward.

"How can I help you today?" a young woman behind the counter asked.

"I will have a bowl of miso ramen," he said one taste of the ramen hearts formed he looked up to at the young woman and in his bliss he muttered; "I love you."

The young woman thinking that he was talking to her blush but beamed at him, "I am sorry you're a little too young for me," and brought him a second bowl at this.

He launched himself over the counter hugging her tight, "you are the greatest thing ever a gift from Kami himself."

"Sorry," Naruto said giving his usual foxy grin before sitting back down in seat eating the ramen happily.

"So handsome where are you from?" she asked.

"Kumogakure," he answered thru a mouth full of ramen.

"Is it nice there?"

"Hai but the ramen is nowhere near this good," Naruto said after finishing his second bowl, "can I get another one?"

"Hai," she said bring him a third bowl, "so who are you here with?"

"No one, I want to see more of the world but I don't want go too far, my senseis might get mad," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Senseis?" she repeated.

"Hai, I am a Shinobi," he said proudly.

"Oh, where is your Hitai-ate?" she asked smiling.

"I left it because I don't want people knowing I am a Shinobi in case there are bad guys," he said causing her to giggle, "What's so funny?"

"How do you know I am not some diabolical villain?" she asked with an evil smirk.

"Because there are two things that I have learned in my life," Naruto said puffing out his chest.

"Only two things?" she asked causing him to pout fold his arms across his chest and turn away from her, "are you sure that you are a Shinobi?"

"Hai and one of the best dattebayo," proclaimed causing her to giggle again.

"So what are these two things you learned?"

"Oh yeah, only good people make ramen and only good people eat ramen. So I never trust anyone who doesn't at least do one of those two things," he said grinning again.

"You are a strange one…" she looked at him realizing she never asked his name.

"I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," he said giving the thumbs up.

"By any chance are you related to the Uzumaki girl who lives around here?"

"I don't know?" he answered honestly, "I haven't met my family so it's possible. Where can I find her I would like to talk to her?"

"I don't know where she lives but when you see her she is hard to miss, she has long red hair and violet eyes," the waitress said.

"I have seen her!" Naruto said surprised that it had been that girl in rags, "she ran away when I said hi."

"It's not that surprising, she is mistreated by most of the village," the waitress said shaking her head.

"Why?" Naruto asked knowing all too well how it felt to be hated by your home mistreated by everyone who passed.

"Her parents were well known Shinobi around here very skilled in Fuinjutsu, but one day they were found murdered and she was covered in their blood crying over their bodies. Since there was no evidence that someone else had been there people started to think that she was their murderer. So in one night they burned down her home no one will allow her to enter their shops she is alone no one to care for her," the waitress said in a low voice so only Naruto could hear her, "I don't think she did it because she doesn't fight back when people attack her she just tries to run away. So every night before closing I leave some ramen out back for her."

"Why does she eat in the back?"

"Because if people saw her come in here they would burn this place down," she said in the same tone.

"Well she couldn't have done it because anyone who likes ramen can't be a bad person," Naruto said jumping to his feet and started out the door when he remembered that he had to pay because his senseis weren't here, he rushed back apologized, "I forgot usually I have one of my senseis with me to pay for my food."

"Can I ask you one question before you go?" the waitress asked.

"Hai," he answered with a smile.

"Why do you say anyone who likes ramen can't be a bad person?"

The smile faded from Naruto's face, "I am not originally from Kumogakure. I am from Konohagakure, and there I was hated by my whole village but there were three people who were nice to me, one was Hokage Ojiisama, who use to take me to a ramen bar and the owner and his daughter were always nice to me. Oh I forgot to ask for your name."

"You can call me Emi," she said with a smile, "I hope to see you again."

"I will be back tomorrow," Naruto said running out of the restaurant. Naruto went to the alley behind waiting for the girl to show up. When the sun had begun to set Naruto saw her walking slowly into the alley looking around to make sure that there was no one around before she sat down and began to eat the ramen.

"Hello," Naruto said smiling causing the girl to jump back in fear, "you don't have to be afraid I am not here to hurt you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki," she repeated the name as though she didn't believe him.

"Hai, I heard you were an Uzumaki too so I just had to meet you," Naruto said smiling.

"Why would you want to meet me the plague of this curse village," she said her eyes fixed on him with a mix of fear and hate.

"Because me and you we are the same," he said smiling.

"Same," she repeated her glare intensified, "you know nothing about me."

"I know what it is like to be hated for something beyond you; I know what it is like to be alone ," he answered, "were I am form they tried to kill me just for being born at the wrong time."

"How do you know I didn't do what they said I did," she asked still wary of the boy before her.

"Because you like ramen and bad people don't like ramen," he said smiling. She looked at him confused.

"Onii-san you are strange," she said not know if he was just an idiot or if this was a cleaver ploy to killer her.

"People say that to me all the time," he said laughing rubbing the back of his head, "what I want to know is did you see who killed your family?"

"So you really do believe that I didn't do it?" she said sounding hopeful.

"Hai," Naruto said still smiling at her.

"It was a man who wore an orange mask, he wanted some jutsu from my parents but they wouldn't give it to him so he killed them," she said sure that he would believe her.

"Was there anything else about him that you would recognize?"

"Hai, his eye," she answered.

"His eye, what about it?"

"It was like nothing I had ever seen before it was red with these three extra pupils looking this," she finished but she continued to watch him as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"You know," he said her mouth opened slightly her eyes widened wondering if she was finally going to learn the name of the person who killed her family, "I don't know anyone who fits that description."

She nearly fell over at this, 'he is an idiot,' she thought to herself.

"But maybe A-Sensei can help out he might know who it is," Naruto said rubbing his chin again.

"Do you mean the Raikage?" she asked.

"Hai, he is one of my Senseis," Naruto said still smiling.

"Why would you help me, when I have nothing to give you?"

"Because no one deserves to be alone and hated," he said smiling, "you are coming back with me to Kumogakure."

"I don't know," she said terrified of moving into a village full of Shinobi.

"Well I guess I will let you think about it," Naruto said.

"Goodbye Onii-San," she said walking off. Naruto didn't go after her; he just turned and headed in another direction.

The next day Naruto was on his way to the back to the ramen stand, but something else caught his attention. He heard cry and shouting, he ran in the direction of the commotion and three men surround the Uzumaki girl her clothes were ripped and they kicked her while she was curled in a defensive position and the people walking by just ignored it.

"No one is going to save you, you little whore of a monster," one of them men said coldly.

"Leave her alone," Naruto said his anger getting the better of him.

"What are you going to do about it boy," the same man asked.

"I will kill the next person who lays a hand on her," Naruto said coldly. She looked up to see Naruto standing there smiling to herself.

"Onii-san," she whispered.

"You would kill people for a monster who killed her own family," the man asked smirking.

"She is no monster, you three are monster, the ones who pass by without helping a poor little girl they are monsters!" Naruto shouted causing everyone to stop and watch, he started to whisper but every word he spoke filled the silent streets as if he had been screaming, "I will show you a monster," a red chakra started to form around him the transformation jutsu broke revealing his steal grey eyes that sent chills down his soon to be victims spines. His fox cloak created a cloak around him take form of the beast then a second tail appeared. Naruto vanished from the three attackers' sight just to drop dead before they knew what happened. But Naruto didn't stop there he started to kill everyone in his path.

"Onii-San stop you are not a monster," the Uzumaki girl cried getting to her feet. Her hand began to glow red then she place her hand on Naruto's chest, the demon chakra dissipated. Naruto looked at the girl standing before him blood running down her mouth.

"Good bye Onii-San," she said Naruto caught her as she fell and that is when he noticed it the whole in her chest. He scooped her up and ran as fast as he could back to Kumogakure. When he got her to the hospital they told him that it was too late there was nothing that could be done for her injuries where to severe and she would be dead with the hour. But, he knew there were still a few options. A jutsu that they had been developing to remove a Bijuu from a host safely a very advanced clone jutsu with no soul or conscious to speak of an empty shell that then the Jinchuriki's soul would be transferred leaving the Bijuu trapped in an empty shell which it then could be extracted with no harm to the host. The only problem it has never been tested. But there was a first time for everything.

Naruto entered the room where the Uzumaki girl was and closed the door behind him and began the jutsu, and from the fruits of his labors a female version of himself appeared before him, she looked like him but without the seal on her stomach the whisker marks and she didn't posses the Rinnegan. Now there was one last thing to do transfer her soul into the new healthy body. He made the proper hand signs removed the soul from the old body into the new one along with her chakra and he added some of his to make sure she had enough. When he finished the jutsu he sat down hoping that it would all work out. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He heard a commotion he knew he should see what was going on but he was too tired to, he didn't wake up until he was hit in the head with something. He looked up as a blond girl was throwing things at a doctor screaming historically. Naruto quickly got up, "calm down," he said slowly approaching her.

"Where am I!" she screamed at him.

"You are in the hospital," Naruto said trying to calm her down.

"Why am I in the hospital with a dead girl!" she shouted pointing at her old body, he didn't know how to explain it without her freaking out even more, "Onii-san answer me!"

"You recognize me?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"No you just look like me you baka," she said throwing something else at him hitting him in the head. He fell back and got back to his feet, but she stopped throwing things and calmed down, "I don't even remember my name."

"It's…" he said thinking quickly, "Naruko Uzumaki, and when the doctor leaves we can seek out and get some ramen."

The doctor frowned at the pair as she didn't even wait for the doctor to leave. She found some clothes and ran out of the room closely followed by Naruto, 'I will never let anyone hurt you again,' he thought to himself.

Present day

'I promise I will find you,' Naruto thought to himself as his eyes opened looking into the rising sun.


	14. Chapter 14

At the Kage Summit all of the Kages had arrived once Tsunade arrived with her two guards, they all seemed slightly impressed yet taken aback by her choice in guard a Sannin and the famed copy cat ninja. "Tsunade-Hime was it really prevalent to bring both a Sannin and the copy cat ninja?" Tsuchikage asked looking between the two men she brought with her.

"I am supposes to believe you didn't bring your best Onoki-Sama," Tsunade asked coolly.

"That's enough," Mifune the leader of Tetsu no Kuni.

"We will be near if you need us, Tsunade-Sama," Kakashi said before he and Jiraiya left. Then Tsunade's eyes fell on someone she didn't expect to see.

"Gaara-Sama it is good to see that you are well," she said as she took her seat.

"You too Tsunade-Hime," he replied in his emotionless tone.

"What is the reason we have all been called here?" the Mizukage asked looking at A, who was easily the largest man in the room.

"I have called this Summit to talk about the Akatsuki," A answered.

"So what do you suggest?" Tsunade asked.

"We need to put aside our difference take down and stop them from reaching their goals," Gaara said in a calm tone, "I would have been captured by the Akatsuki if it was not for the Kaosukage and his men."

"You are quite shame admitting you need help what kind of leader are you," Onoki said smirking.

"What of you, you lost both of your Jinchuriki; do you even know where they are at this moment?" Gaara asked coolly.

"Why you little brat," Onoki said getting to his feet.

A got up to his feet, "That's enough all of you I have not called you for help. But the fact is I know that there are some among us who have used the Akatsuki and I have come to find out where your loyalties lie."

"What is the meaning of this?" Onoki shouted, "How dare speak to us like we are trash."

"Don't play innocent, all of you have ties to the Akatsuki in some way or another and some of you have gone as far as hiring them to do work for you. Thru the Kaosukage we have learned what they are planning and he has done a lot to stop them but at a cast he has put his people in great danger while some of you fuel this these perils that face him."

"If anyone knew who this Kamikage was, maybe we would be more apt to help," Mei said in a flirty tone.

"No better title for a man of his skills," Gaara said coolly.

"We will do whatever is needed to aid him in this time of turmoil," Tsunade said.

"You have the support of Sunagakure," Gaara said.

"What the hell count Kirigakure in to," Mei said shrugging.

"What about you Onoki?" Tsunade asked.

"Very well," he replied.

"Now we have this settled we need a leader of this new alliance," Mifune said looking between the Kages.

"Why not this mysterious Kamikage," Mei answered.

"He can't but his replacement can," the Raikage said and then coming into sight was Aya.

"Who is she?"Onoki asked.

"I am the acting Kaosukage, and I step to the helm and lead our armies," she said bowing respectfully, "and when our fearless leader returns I will stand down and let him take the lead."

"If he is so fearless where is he shouldn't he be here with us?" Onoki asked.

"I don't see where that is any of your concern I am here in his place," Aya said, "and I was selected personal by Kaosukage personal if anything were to happened to him."

"What is the plan?" Gaara asked.

"First is we need to move the Jinchuriki, the safe house was never finished and since the Shodai Kaosukage it is no longer safe to keep them there," Aya said.

"If they feel like me we will not hide in the shadows while everyone else fights," Gaara said, "we are Shinobi after all."

"Hai, then we need to find a place where we can plan our next course of action, but first we need to move the Jinchuriki we need to keep them safe until the battles start. The Shodai Kaosukage felt that they are an important part of their plans," Aya explained.

"We can still use the safe house to keep the Jinchuriki," Kakashi called down.

"How do you figure Kakashi-San?" Aya asked.

"I am sure that Jiraiya and I can figure out how to finish the seals," Kakashi answered.

"Very well then we shall use Arashigakure as the central location so we can keep an eye on the Jinchuriki in the mean time."

In a hidden location Pain looked over at Kabuto, "are you sure you will be ready in three months?" he asked the boy who his mistrusted.

"Hai, don't worry everything will be fine. Soon we while have the power to wipe out the five nations," Kabuto said smirking at Pain.

"If you try anything I will kill you," Pain said glaring at Kabuto.

"I won't dream of crossing you because I am fully aware that I cannot defeat you," Kabuto said.

"Leave me," Pain said in a hushed tone.

"As you wish," Kabuto said turning to leave the room. Then he turned to a man in an orange mask.

"I don't trust him," Madara stated, "so it is time for me to keep a closer eye on him."

"If you think that is necessary," Pain said.

"I do," Madara said watching the door that Kabuto had left from.

"What of our little guest?" Pain asked.

"That she is an interesting one it seems like the only way to get anything from her is to force it out but there are two problems with that he is a very skilled Fuinjutsu user and if we kill her well we don't know how Naruto will act."

"So you are worried he might kill the Jinchuriki," Pain stated rather than asked.

"It is a possibility we don't know much about him except he beat you without the Kyuubi's Chakra," Madara stated.

"But that isn't the real reason you are worried it's the girls Fuinjutsu," Pain said.

"Hai, we don't know what kind of Fuinjutsu that she has placed on herself you saw what she did to Orochimaru didn't you," Madara said.

"Didn't she put a seal that made it impossible to get near Itachi's sister?" Pain answered.

"Hai, and that was three years ago imagine how much she has grown since then," Madara said.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of the girl," Konan said speaking up for the first time.

"No the risk out weight the reward, as long as we have her alive we have leverage over the Kyuubi. He is becoming as bothersome as his father and as skilled," Madara said leaving.

Konoha Uchiha distract, Sureri was walking when she noticed three people all hooded one had a giant sword strapped to their back at first she thought it was Akatsuki but there were no red clouds on the cloak.

She went to follow them but a thick fog rolled in and she could see more than a foot in front of her but it soon cleared and the three were gone. She didn't know who to tell Tsunade hadn't returned yet then she remembered Neji he was ANBU after all he had to know what to do. She went running to the Hyuga compound where she found Neji training with Hinata.

"Neji there are intruders in the village, I tried to follow them but they seemed to know I was there and one of them used the Hidden Mist Jutsu and when it cleared they were gone," she quickly explained.

"Where were they headed?" Neji asked.

"The Uchiha compound," she answered.

"Is there anything of value there?"

"No not unless they have an Uchiha with them and the only other Uchiha is my brother and he already knows all of the secrets," Sureri said quickly.

"Well we better get going so we can find whoever is in this village that isn't supposed to be," Neji said then he turned to Hinata, "Hinata-Sama I shall return please wait here."

"Hai," she said in a soft voice. Neji and Sureri were off franticly trying to find the intruders. But they searched the Uchiha grounds for an hour but they didn't find anyone but there was a sign that someone had been there in the Naka Shrine the door was left open and so was the passage way to the Uchiha secret meeting place.

"Only someone with the Sharingan can read this right?" Neji asked looking around the room.

"Hai," Sureri answered looking for clues about who had been here and why.

"Are besides you Itachi and Kakashi does anyone else have the Sharingan?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Simple that someone from the Uchiha clan that you don't know about is alive, someone else has a Sharingan that they got from an Uchiha or someone can read this without a Sharingan," Neji answered.

"Or they just want us to think that they could read this, or they came trying to read it and failed," Sureri said.

"Yes but I don't think whoever it was would have risked a run in with ANBU for and not have some way of getting what they came for," Neji replied. Then she looked down at the tablet before her and her eyes widened as her activated Sharingan ran across the text.

"Or they wanted us to find this and figure something out from the text," she had been told about this place before she had even come here but it was before she had her Sharingan. The bit that jumped out at her was the bit on the Kyuubi. This could mean that someone was planning on controlling it with the Sharingan or someone had controlled it either way it was not a pleasant thought.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"It's nothing I am sure it's nothing," Sureri said, but known to both of them the intruders where still in the village they were just outside the shrine.

"So why did you lead them here?" the man with the sword asked.

"Insurance, it is always better to have too many than not enough," the second man said.

"So could you read the tablet?" the third hooded figure asked.

"Hai, with the Sharingan you can read some of it with the Mangekyo you can read more but with the Rinnegan you can read it all, remember we have less than three months to put everything in its place and we cannot afford to fail," the second said the three vanished as the two Shinobi emerged from the shrine.

"I think we are being watched," Sureri said looking around.

"I don't see anyone," Neji said his Byakugan activated.

"We have to tell everyone about what happened here today when they get back," Sureri said and both were gone.

When Aya returned back to Arashigakure she found a note on Naruto's desk all it said was "three months."

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short but a war is coming... in the next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

Two months had passed by and no one had seen or heard from Naruto since the note that read three months. They all hoped that meant in a month that he would return to them but they all were sure that in three months the fighting would begin, because the Akatsuki had been to quite. They Kages and other leaders of the Shinobi nations worked franticly to put together a strategy. Aya was impressed at Shikamaru's mind he had to be one of the most intelligent people she had ever met.

"I see why the Tsunade-Hime has faith in you," Aya said to Shikamaru.

"That is why he is my Shikamaru-Kun," Hotaru said grabbing his arm.

"Troublesome," he said shaking his head. They all have grown use to him proclaiming that everything but sleeping and cloud watching was troublesome. Hotaru elbowed him in his side.

"I am not troublesome," she said pouting at Shikamaru.

"Yes you are," Takumi said smiling at her.

"I am going to kill you!" She said launching at Takumi, but she froze unable to reach her target, "Shikamaru let me go!"

"It would be too troublesome if I did," he said in his lazy tone.

"I am going to wipe that annoy ass smile from his face!" she shouted.

"That is why it would be troublesome your teammates you can go around beating the hell out of your teammates," Shikamaru said.

"Why the hell not?"

"It is too troublesome to explain," Shikamaru explained.

"Fine I won't kill him," she said, Shikamaru dropped his jutsu, "but I will beat the shit out of him." She said chasing. Sakura enter the room and while the door was open the cries of "Get back here Bastard," filled the room.

"I was told to inform you that the Priestess from Oni no Kuni is on her way here," Sakura said.

"Why is she coming here?" Aya asked.

"I have no idea Tsunade-Sama didn't tell me," Sakura said.

"When will she arrive?" Aya asked.

"In a couple of days, Sureri Lee and Neji are escorting her here," Sakura replied.

"Thank you Sakura," Aya said as Sakura turned to leave.

"Honestly what do you think your chances are?" Aya asked Shikamaru.

"There are too many unknowns, we don't know there numbers or all there tricks. We don't know where they are or will be, and then the biggest thing we don't know is if we will have Naruto without him it doesn't look good. It's all too troublesome."

"My Shikamaru always a bundle of sun shine isn't he," Hotaru said grinning as she walked back into the room.

A few days had passed and the Priestess from Oni no Kuni arrived the first place she went was to the Kaosukage Residence where Aya was sitting behind Naruto's desk. "So you are the one they call the Kamikage, you don't look that impressive," Shion said causing a tick mark to appear on Aya's forehead.

"I am not I am his replacement, he is busy at the moment," Aya said trying to keep her cool. It seemed that Shion was paying attention to her but to a picture on the desk, there were two people both blonds and twins from what looks of them.

"Are they your kids?" Shion asked Aya.

"No I am not that old," Aya said trying hard not to hurt the girl before her. Shion picked up the picture and a scene started to play out before her, there people stood watching as two a battle broke out before them.

"What are your orders?" the largest man said with a sword strapped to his back.

"Do what you do best and I will deal Pain and Madara," the second man said his steel grey eyes fixed on the fight below the two men on either side vanished. Then she returned to her surroundings, she started to describe events that she had seen and the location. Sureri was the one who realized where it was.

"It is an old Abandoned Uchiha stronghold," she explained.

"So we now know when and where and we can guess that one of the three was Naruto but who are the other two with him and who are these Pain and Madara people?" Shikamaru asked.

"Madara Uchiha one of the founders of Konoha and one of if not they strongest Uchiha ever to live," Kakashi answered.

"But didn't he die during the battle with the Shodai Hokage?" Sureri asked.

"Who knows anymore," Kakashi answered, "but if he is alive and well it is a scary thought."

"But this makes thing easier since we knew were to go and the type of environment, but we still don't know there numbers," Shikamaru answered.

The last month passed much to quickly for the liking of the Shinobi, they all said goodbye to their loved ones well aware that they might not return to see them again and they knew it was likely that this was a fate shared by a lot of them.

"It seems like they know where we are?" the white half of Zetsu said.

"But it seems they don't know everything," the black half of Zetsu then said.

"Will this be a problem?" Pain asked Kabuto.

"No, it is actually better that they come to use then us going to them," Kabuto smiling.

"Tobi gets to see Kabuto-Senpai in action," Tobi said jumping up and down like a child. Itachi sat in the corner of the room his eyes closed lost in thought.

"Is something bothering you," Kisame asked.

"No," Itachi said, "do you remember when we first met?"

"Hai, the first thing you said to me was 'once you kill your friends you will never have a good death'," Kisame said not sure where this was leading.

"Do you think we will meet such an end in this battle?" Itachi asked watching Kabuto, Pain and Madara masquerading as Tobi.

"You also said that, 'we don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moments before our deaths. As death comes to embraces you, you will realize what you are,' and so I don't think we will know until that time comes," Kisame answered, "whatever happens it was an honor to fight along someone like you Itachi."

"That I was," Itachi said before things fell silent between them again.

A few miles away the Uchiha stronghold came into sight, and this brought to the Shinobi more than anything that this was real and this was about to happened. The air was thick with tension no one knew what to say to comfort their friends. The Shinobi of Arashigakure more than anyone waited on baited breath for their leader to appear before them keep them all from dying as he had always done. But this was a childish dream not even the great Shodai Kaosukage; the Kamikage could save all of them this time.

The younger Shinobi wondered if this was war, the fear, the uncertainty of it all, dreading morning to come, when they would be forced to say goodbye to loved ones watch them die before them. As Shinobi they faced death with every mission, each day was a gift, but this was different than just another mission, there was more riding on it. If they failed this was it the end of the world as they knew it, but the truth was this was the end as they knew it regardless of the outcome. Only few had see this only few realized it but only the ones who had been thru this before knew this.

Kakashi with a few of the older Shinobi stood back watching as the young Shinobi gathered in groups not separated by villages, Shinobi from all over talking to each other telling one and other what they were going to do once this was over. He was proud yet saddened by this, if this is what it took for people to come together there was something wrong, but the fact that they are able to come together in a time of need was something that he had never seen something like this before.

"It is a shame that a lot of them won't get to see home gain," Aya said walking up beside Kakashi.

"Well we will just have to do our best to make sure that as many as possible get a chance to return home to their loved ones," Kakashi said in a pained tone, "out of all this the one I feel the most for is the Kaosukage."

"Why is that?"

"He is so young to have so much on his shoulders most Shinobi his age are only a few years removed from the academy, he has been a Kage longer than most these kids have been Shinobi," Kakashi said, "I can't begin to imagine the toll it has taken on him. Well we should turn in we need our rest, my unit will take the first watch."

"Hai, good night Kakashi-San," Aya said turning to leave Kakashi watched her go before he gathered his unit.

That night was peace quiet Kakashi couldn't help but to think this was the calm before the storm, and this would be the storm to change the face of the five great Nation it may even give rise to a new nation taking its place it the tiers of the great nation or bring their short yet meaningful existence to an end.

The next morning, they all got ready for the battle looming before them like a horrible beast. All the Shinobi tried to hide their fear behind a mask of confidence.

The skies were dark and foreboding, as Itachi looked out in the direction where the alliance was preparing to attack. Where his sister was, he wondered if Naruto was with her right now like he was with Naruto's. His blank gaze fixed on the mass just out of sight.

"Itachi are you ready?" Kisame asked walking up behind him.

"Hai," Itachi said turning walking past his partner, throwing on his cloak as they went to meet up with the other seven members.

"Kabuto are you ready?" Pain asked.

"Hai they will be out to reinforce my Oto Shinobi," Kabuto replied.

"Are you sure we will have enough?" Pain asked.

"It's not the number of soldiers but the quality and I have the best at my disposal, you should know that Pain," Kabuto said causing Pain to frown.

As the alliance made their way to the Sureri could help but to wonder if Naruto would come and save them like he always seemed to do when they need it most. Then she realized who was there to save him when he needed it? Who was there to keep him from losing the only family he had left? Everyone counted on him but no one ever thought to help him he never asked for anything from anyone. She started to feel guilty, but was that the only reason she wanted him there? When he was around everything always felt like it was going to be alright it was the same with Naruko but now they both were gone.

"Sureri are you okay," Neji asked.

"Hai, I just have a lot on my mind," she said smiling weakly. When they arrived to the Uchiha stronghold an unpleasant sight met them, standing before them was Hanzo and an arm of Shinobi made of both the living and the deceased.

"What the hell is this?" someone asked in horror.

"The Impure World Resurrection, the Nidaime Hokage's Jutsu," Jiraiya answered.


	16. Chapter 16

"It has been a long time Jiraiya-San judging by your appearance," Hanzo said, "I have been looking forward to see how much the three Sannin had grown since the last time, but from what I understand Orochimaru-san is dead and Tsunade-Chan is the Hokage."

"Yeah so I guess you will have to make do with just me," Jiraiya said as the two great Shinobi launched into battle. A few other Shinobi started to help Jiraiya, "no you guys go on I will deal with Hanzo myself."

"Bold statement Jiraiya-San, are you sure you are up to the challenge?"

"Hai," Jiraiya said attack once again. Soon fighting was braking out all over the place while the nine Akatsuki members stood watching from the stronghold. Itachi turned to leave without a word, Kisame followed.

"You two get out there as well," Pain said turning look at Kakuzu and Hidan, they did as they were told. Itachi grabbed Kisame by the arm to stop him from going forward.

"Wait let Kakuzu and Hidan try first," Itachi said.

"Oh I get it you just wanted a closer look at our enemies skills," Kisame said grinning, Itachi didn't say anything.

Kakashi and Aya just got thru fight a few Oto Shinobi, when they were face to face with Kakuzu and Hidan. "Kakashi the Copy cat ninja you are worth a lot of money," Kakuzu said looking at Kakashi.

"Kakuzu and Hidan, the Zombie Brothers," Aya said cool, "you are suppose to be immortal but I guess we will have to see about that."

A coupled of Iwa Shinobi came to join Kakashi and Aya, Hidan managed to cut one of the Iwa Shinobi, he consumes the blood and his features change his skin turns black with markings that looked like bones then he drew a strange symbol in the ground a twisted smile came across his face as he stabbed himself thru the heart killing his opponent. When he removed his weapon from his chest he turned back to normal. Aya threw a kunai hitting Hidan between the eyes. He fell back to the ground, "so much for being immortal," Aya said turning to look at Kakuzu.

"If it was that easy to kill him I would have done it long ago," Kakuzu said as Hidan got back to his feet. Four removed themselves from Kakuzu as they left their master they formed bodies of their own. Kakashi dodged a wind blast that was aimed at him Aya dodged a fire ball, and the third member of their team was so lucky. Aya threw a smoke bomb in front of them.

"How said they are trying to run," Hidan said just then they both heard something but it was too late Kakashi smashed his Chidori thru Kakuzu's chest, Kakashi jumped back as one of the mask replaced itself upon Kakuzu.

"So we have to destroy all of those masks," Kakashi said. The two Shinobi bypassed the two Akatsuki members and went after the three mask which was more difficult than they thought, each mask seemed to move independently and dodging there attacks alone with the Zombie Brothers attack. They finally managed to take out another mask. The last two masked stopped moving as ice mirrors started to surround them Senbon flew from every direction destroying the two masks and Kakashi destroyed the last one which was in Kakuzu's chest.

But no matter what they did to Hidan nothing seem to work he just kept getting up. Hidan managed to cut Aya, he consumed her blood just as he had done with the Iwa Shinobi and he had changed just as he had with the Iwa Shinobi, he made the symbol just as he had done before. Kakashi tried to stop him but all he managed to do was to miss her vital organs but they all knew she was going to be dead soon. A sad smile appeared across Aya's face as she got to her feet.

"Kakashi, there is something I want to tell you," she said not looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked his Sharingan fixed on her.

"I love you, and good bye," she said turning to smile at him tears running down her face. She pulled down his mask and kissed him, then turned back to Hidan.

"What are you doing!" he asked watching her making hand signs.

"The only thing that will kill him, if Naruto-Sama were here it would be a different story, but he isn't so I am doing what I have to in order to protect those important to me, and if I am going to die anyway I should at least take this bastard with me," she said not looking at him, "Sealing Jutsu Reaper Death Seal," forgive me Naruto for using this jutsu she thought and when the jutsu was ready she attacked him grabbing both of his arms smiling weakly at Hidan.

"I am not leaving alone today," she said glaring at Hidan.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, "whatever it is, it won't work!"

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of," she said then his eyes widened as he could see it the Shinigami, as it ripped his soul from his body pulling it into Aya's body.

"Good bye Kakashi-Kun," she said turning to face him smiling, her legs gave from under her, Kakashi managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Saying good bye never gets easy," Kakashi looked up his eyes wide with fear.

"Father," he said getting to his feet.

"It's been a long time my son, and my how you have grown,"Sakumo said, "It pains me to say we must fight."

"Hai," Kakashi said taking one glance at Aya who had a smile on her face froze that way. Kakashi then attacked his father with everything he had.

Sureri, Lee, Neji and Guy ran thru the battle trying to get to the stronghold so they could find the user of the reached jutsu, but they found their way blocked by Itachi and Kisame. Sureri glared at her brother, "move Itachi I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Foolish little sister the only way thru is to deal with me," Itachi said.

"I will take the other three if you want some family bounding time," Kisame said grinning.

"Very well but don't underestimate them or you will die," Itachi said.

"Thanks for the concern," Kisame said as he unstrapped his sword, Samehada, ready to fight.

"Sorry to tell you Kisame they aren't your opponent," a hooded man said with a large sword strapped to his back.

"Zabuza Momochi, this should be interesting," Kisame said.

"Zabuza another of the Seven Ninja swordsmen of the mist," Guy said wondering why he was here.

"After I kill you I can deal with them," Kisame said smirking.

"You will be dying here not me," Zabuza said as they both charged each other swords drawn wielding their large with such ease. The rest stood watching the fight in awe all but Itachi and Sureri.

"Itachi I will not lose to you," she said activating her Sharingan as did Itachi.

"Is your hate strong enough little sister?" Itachi asked.

"No I don't fight you right now for revenge I don't this so I can end this war and the only way to do that is thru you," Sureri said.

"Then let us test your will power," he said standing back to back with her. She reached for a kunai at the same time as he did and they turned jumping away from each other throwing the Kunai. The two Kunai collided in mid air. The other three decided that they would go ahead but they found there path blocked by Hizashi Hyuga, Sasori and Deidara.

Sureri pulled out a second as did her brother, she charged him and he dodged her kick before landing one of his own. She hit into a wall she got up quickly and charged him she threw a kunai but he dodged it but he failed to dodge her Chidori.

Itachi pointed to something at his left, she turned her head to see Itachi standing there alive and well as the one she had attacked turned to crows. She glared at Itachi who showed no emotions. But she turned also turned to birds, as she stabbed Itachi in the back with a kunai, "Genjutsu," Itachi said.

"Before I kill you I want to know who Madara is?" she asked.

"So you know about him, he is one of the founding fathers of Konoha?" Itachi answered.

"I want to know who the Madara in the Akatsuki is." She demanded.

"It is the same man, he also helped me wipe out the Uchiha clan," Itachi answered back calmly.

"Stop with your lies, there is no way he is still alive."

"Believe what you wish, I cannot force you to believe me," Itachi said just as calmly, "people live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That is how they define reality. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts…their 'reality' maybe a merge. That we live in our own world shaped by our beliefs."

"What are you getting at?"

"Like the way you believe Madara has to be dead or that I was a caring brother."

"You bastard I can see thru your Genjutsu," she said throwing a kunai at him just missing him by mere inches.

"How familiar you get angry and shout threats at me… but I guess they are just more than words now."

"Does that mean we are done with these little games?"

"I see you don't have eyes like me yet," Itachi said coolly.

"What makes you think that?"

"You would have used them to try to kill me is you did," Itachi replied causing her to frown.

"I will not obtain power your way I will do it my own way," Sureri said confidently.

"But without eyes like me you won't be able to kill me," Itachi replied.

"Have you read the tablet in the Shrine?" Itachi asked.

"So you are the one who lead me there a few months back," she snapped.

"No, that wasn't me, you probably couldn't read it back then without your Sharingan," Itachi said walking closer to her, "there was one who had a Sharingan so power he could tame the Kyuubi making it his pet, the invincible and immortal Madara Uchiha, but there was more."

"How can there be more?"

"The Mangekyo Sharingan has a price the moment you unlock it you begin to fall into darkness. The Mangekyo uses the light."

"You go blind, you're going blind," Sureri said coolly.

"There is one more important piece of the puzzle."

"What is that?"

"Madara had a brother both of them unlocked the Mangekyo, but Madara fell into the darkness nothing he tried could bring him back to the light so finally he found a new source of light… He plucked both eyes from his little brother's head. Light returned to Madara and darkness never came again. He was soon hailed as the strongest Shinobi alive. He is the one responsible for the Kyuubi attack all those years ago. But now he is nothing but a shell of his former self he is no longer worthy of being called the greatest Uchiha. The only one who can surpass him is me. The time to take my grand prize has arrived. You Sureri will become my light," Itachi now showed the madness within on his emotionless face.

"The reason you lived was that you are my spare. For decades Uchiha killed their best friends to gain the Mangekyo and killed their siblings to make it permanent! Our clan was forever tainted because they couldn't stop flaunting their power! Your fate has been drenched in blood the moment you were born an Uchiha!" as he spoke a large demon appeared with two set of Sharingans its hand moving towards her, "Face me now my little sister! Once I kill you I will be transformed and freed from this wretched clan's fate!"

The Genjutsu broke and she realized that only took seconds, she look up at her brother ready to fight him to kill him. "I take it you saw my true self."

"I say the true you all those years ago when you killed out family," Sureri answered. She pulled out a scroll and she summoned shuriken and began to throw them at her brother but he blocked everything that she threw at him. He kicked her in the chest she slammed into a wall, she started to make hand signs but she was pinned to the wall.

"Forgive me Sureri," he said as he reached up and pulled out her eye she screamed as he pulled out both eyes. She opened her eyes. Genjutsu she thought to herself, "you broke my Tsukuyomi."

"I told you that I would defeat you so I can bring this war to an end," she said with a determination he had never seen in her before. She attacked him with a Chidori ready, he dodged it but she stabbed him in the leg with a kunai.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," her jutsu was blocked by Itachi's jutsu. But he waited too long to block the jutsu he was forced to dodge it. He jumped she charged him with a Chidori, but Itachi grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. She jumped to her feet and again they both used their fireball jutsu.

Her jutsu was consumed by black flames, "what the hell was that?" Sureri asked in horror. Then she noticed blood dripping from his right eye. "Lightning Beast Running Jutsu," Sureri's jutsu ran at Itachi but he opened his right eye and it was consumed by black flames. She also noticed that Itachi was breathing harder than normal.

She took this chance to attack him with the new fie jutsu that she had been working on, "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu," she started breathing hard as she watched her brother being consumed by her jutsu.

"I did it, I defeat Itachi," she said smiling but then something happened to cause the bottom of her stomach to drop out, "Itachi!"


	17. Chapter 17

Itachi stood at first glance he was unharmed, but she could tell something was wrong, "Sureri-Chan you have become very skilled," Itachi said breathing hard.

"This is my final trick, Susanoo," Itachi said walking way towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Sureri shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," but it did nothing to him.

"Your eyes belong to me, and I will take them slowly I want to savor this moment," Itachi said, nothing she did even slowed him down. She back away to the wall she had nowhere to go, she looked in horror of her brother tears running down her face as he walked up to her his hand outstretched. He poked her in the forehead his hand slide down her face as the Susanoo faded away.

"Forgive me Sureri… it ends with this," Itachi said so only she could here as he fell forward into her arms she slide to the ground staring at her brother.

"Look Itachi lost," Tobi said, "Tobi can't believe Itachi lost, just kidding."

"I sure everyone knew this is how it was going to end," Naruto said causing Pain, Konan, and Kabuto to turn to face him.

"Naruto, I have been expecting you, but you don't really think you can defeat the four of us even though out of everyone you would stand the best chance," Tobi said in his serious tone.

"Madara I am here there is no reason to keep Naruko here anymore let her go," Naruto said calmly.

"Why would I do that?" Madara asked.

"Because there is no need for her anymore," Naruto said.

"So why don't I just kill her," Madara asked.

"You already have me out numbered four to one just let her go," Naruto said calmly.

"I will if you tell me who she is," Madara said coolly, "I know she isn't your sister."

"She is my sister we may not share the same parents, but she is my sister none the less. We had the same kind of childhood because of you," Naruto said calmly.

"Well I am a man of my word I will let her go," Madara said vanishing and when he reappeared he brought Naruko with him. She had a blank expressionless look on her face her eyes were empty.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked not letting his anger get the better of him.

"Nothing, I just tried to find out what she knew and she wiped her memory," Madara said, Naruto frowned at him, "somebody doesn't look too happy."

"I am sorry I failed you," Naruto said his voice seemed distant.

"I'm sorry but I do I know you?" Naruko said him looking at him confused.

"No, you don't," Naruto said looking away from her.

"A deal is a deal, I know who she is so she can go," Madara said removing his hand from her shoulder, Naruto cut his hand then quickly did a summoning jutsu a four tailed fox appeared. It was almost his height

"Get her out of here," Naruto ordered.

"What when she is gone are you going to run for it?" Madara asked.

"No when they are gone I am going to show you who you are fucking with," Naruto said his eyes full of hate his Chakra menacing, he was scaring Naruko he could tell from the look on her face he had seen that same look on her face once before when they first met.

"What are you still doing here," Naruto snapped causing the fox to lead Naruko out of the room.

"You don't have to be so rude," Madara said five new Pains appeared.

"So know you are outnumbered nine to one what will you do?" Kabuto asked smirking.

"Kill you all," he said causing is smirk to fade there was no trace of a smile on Naruto's face, nothing but hatred. He pulled off his Kaosukage robes and hand throwing them the floor revealing his battle armor. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," one of the Pains stepped to absorb the jutsu but before anyone but Madara saw what happened he had destroyed the Pain and dodged the attack. He saw another getting ready to summon something but he appeared before the only female pain, "Contact Seal," then he pulled out a kunai and put it right between her eyes.

"Somebody is in a bad mood today," Madara said taunting him. Naruto charged him with blinding speed even without his Flying Thunder God Jutsu. His attack just passed right thru him and Madara reached out for him, "Shinra Tensei," everyone was blasted way from Naruto. A snake lunged at him but he dodged it, he dodged an attack for one of the Pains. Naruto threw his arms up to cover his face as paper shuriken came flying at him. Before he could reach he was kicked by Kabuto. "Water Style: Water Shockwave," water come flowing from his mouth filling the room. Pain blocked it but when he was forced to drop his Shinra Tensei he too was crushed by the water.

As the seven Shinobi climbed out of the water, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," as the dragons came baring down on them all, "Chidori," Naruto placed his hand on the water the electric current rapidly made its way thru the water. Naruto dodge Madara's attack right before he used another one of his.

"Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu," black raindrops started to fall covering them all in oil. Naruto then threw kunai with an exploding tag. But Pain used Shinra Tensei to send it back at Naruto who dodged the kunai. He was thinking quickly which one is controlling the dead Shinobi. Then his eyes feel no Kabuto remembering that Orochimaru could use this jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Armor," lightning surrounded Naruto then he threw a second Kunai at Kabuto it went pass him so quickly that he barely saw it.

"You need to work on your aim Naruto-Kun," Kabuto said smirking.

"Fly thunder God Jutsu," the smirk turned to a look of horror as he was smashed in the chest by the Yondaime Raikage's jutsu Lariat. Besides the strike that would have killed most Shinobi, Kabuto also went up in flames the oil on him igniting from the lightning.

"You know killing him won't make them go away," Madara said smirking.

"Yeah but now he can't summon anymore," Naruto said smirking, "and I will deal with them when I am finished here."

Closed his eyes a smile came across his face, not only had Naruko gone but so had all of the alliance Shinobi.

"They are gone and so is your time on this planet," Naruto said, "Wind Style: Rasengan," Naruto attacked Pain but he was blasted back, but he was only a clone, Naruto appeared behind another of the, "say good bye," he said before he snapped his neck. Then his chakra began to change it became darker more menacing, it could be felt for miles around the ground began to shake.

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Flames Jutsu," Naruto, Pain blocked the jutsu. Naruto took a deep breath, "can you feel it a storm is coming. Fire Style: Great Dragon Flames Jutsu."

Pain blocked reflected the jutsu again then they all hear it the sound of a thousand birds, "Kirin," a giant dragon came down from the sky and consumed them all. When the lights faded Naruto was gone he watched from a safe distance.

"That was a nasty little Jutsu," Naruto turned to see Madara, "I could have died."

"A shame you didn't," Naruto replied.

"Hurtful," Madara said in his Tobi voice.

"You know I don't hate those people that tried to kill me when I was younger I did hate them, I don't even hate the Akatsuki but you, you I hate," Naruto said glaring at the masked man.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you use people, you twist people's minds with your sick games, I am going to do what no one else could do, and I am going to finish this even if it means that I die in the process it ends tonight."

"To be so young and naïve," Madara said tauntingly. Naruto jumped up to kick Madara, but his attacked passed right thru the man. Before Madara could reach a fist smashed into his face cracking his mask as he fell back a hand went thru his chest. Naruto ripped it back, "you are good but not good enough."

Madara appeared about twenty feet away untouched, but Naruto stood there smirking, "you have played into my hands beautifully Madara does your arrogance know no bounds?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have two options you can keep fighting me or run. If you run that's it the game is over you lose, but if you stay you risk death because unless you use your other Sharingan you can't Izanagi again but if you use it you no longer have that nice space time jutsu."

"How do you see this ending?"

"Me standing over your corpse, because there is one more thing I forgot to tell you," Naruto said smiling.

"And what is that?"

"You can't hide from me when dodged my attack I placed a seal on you the seal to my father's jutsu so where ever you go I can find you," Naruto said, "and this whole time I have been talking to you I set you up to fall."

"Wind Style: Rasengan," Naruto cried as he attack Madara but the attack passed right thru him he grabbed Naruto but it was a clone he heard a load screeching sound but it was too late "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken," it hit him tearing thru his charka network destroying his Sharingan and leaving the once great Uchiha defenseless.

"This is it Madara, I have defeated you," Naruto said pulling out a Kunai and with his chakra flowing thru it he threw the blade thru Madara's heart. Naruto slowly walked over to two people who managed to escape the blast.

"Do I have to kill the two of you because if I have to I will?" Naruto asked panting.

"No, we are done your friends are safe," Konan.

"No there is still one more thing to take care of, Summoning: Demon statue of the outer Path," a large statue appeared shooting chakra polls into Naruto but it began to remove the souls from the Shinobi that had been brought back from the dead. When they were gone Naruto vanished reappearing unharmed, "now they are…at least for the moment," he said breathing harder. But Naruto froze he turned to see Madara standing.

"You you gave up both eyes so you can live?" Naruto said turning to face the now blind Uchiha.

"I guess I have," Madara said coolly, "but it looks like you have nothing left."

"No not quiet I have been working on a jutsu it doesn't have a name yet but its one hell of a jutsu. Well if I am going out I mine as well go out in a bang," Naruto said Madara tried to move but his body felt like it was a thousand pounds. Naruto's chakra became visible forming a dome around. It began to pulsate, sending shockwaves in all directions. Each time Madara was hit it felt like he was hit dry wind of considerable heat and with each passing shockwave it become hotter and hotter, he felt like he was being reduced to ashes. It seemed to last and last with no end in sight; it was more painful than anything he had ever endured before.

"This is the power of the Kyuubi you are being burned from the raw power of the chakra and soon you will be nothing more than dust in the wind," Naruto said laughing like a mad man, but it started sound less human and more of the Kyuubi which was trapped within the boy, "can you see the irony of it all the power you tried so hard to get to tame…is going to wipe you for this planet."

Earlier outside of the stronghold, Kisame looked shocked for a moment then he smiled, "I guess Itachi you weren't as bad as you thought."

"What does that mean?" Neji asked after he had struck his father in the chest.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kisame said.

"Lee, get Sureri out of here, Neji and I will deal with these three," Guy said and Lee did as he was told picking up Sureri and started running thru the battle field until he reached their camp where the medical unit was set up. Lee looked around at all of the injured Shinobi wonder how many more would end up here how many had died how many more would die. When he left the camp he saw a fox about the height of a person with four tails and a scared looking Naruko.

So someone made into the stronghold and got Naruko out, but how many had gotten in Lee decided that he should go and help. But he was stopped by Shikamaru, "Lee we have to get everyone out here we need a new plan to get rid of those reincarnated Shinobi."

"How do we get everyone out?" Lee asked. Standing behind Shikamaru was the entire Nara clan.

"It's troublesome but we will think of something," Shikamaru answered. Then the whole Nara clan jumped into action using their shadow possession jutsu, when all the alliance Shinobi got out safely the Naras left.

"Guy your team made it inside?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruko who was sitting in a corner alone.

"No, I thought that you and Aya must have, where is she anyway?" Guy asked.

"No, it wasn't us, she died fighting with one of the Akatsuki members, but I was help out by a miss-nin," Kakashi answered.

"One of the Seven ninja Swordsmen of the mist that came to our aid," Neji said.

"So who ever brought them saved…" Kakashi's voice trailed as there saw a dragon in the sky over the stronghold it came crashing down on the stronghold. Just then Sureri woke up she saw Shikamaru sitting beside someone she couldn't see then there was Choji.

"What's going on?" she asked Choji.

"We have retreated to regroup and replan," he said she got up wincing and started out of the tent. Once outside she saw a large creature.

"What the hell is that?" Sureri ask watching in horror as screams filled the air and when the screaming faded so did.

"Who is still fighting?" Sureri asked.

"I don't know but if I had to guess Naruto," Kakashi said, without thinking she ran back into the battle field the ground littered with corpses, everyone that had remained was now dead. She continued but much more slowly. She soon felt a menacing presence the air seemed to be thick with Chakra, the air got hotter as made her way to the stronghold.

When she got there she saw Naruto badly burned a feeble smile on his face, "Sureri-Chan you look horrible," he said laughing.

"Not as bad as you," she said.

"Well this is goodbye, take care," he said fading away.

"Naruto!"


	18. Chapter 18

It was three years since the war; things had started to return to normal or as normal as things could be. The pain of lose still hung in the air harder for some than others. Sureri strolled thru the streets of Konoha easily the most beautiful and popular girl in Konoha. But nothing had seemed right since the war, she felt empty everything she knew she wasn't sure about anymore. Like her brother his last words to her and that smile is was as if he was happy to die is that what he had always wanted? Then there was Naruto after his defeat of the Akatsuki leaders he was hailed as the greatest hero ever in every nation, the nick name Kamikage made its way thru the villages like wild fire. But as famous and popular as his name became still very few had ever seen his face and no one had seen him since the war ended.

She didn't believe he was dead, she didn't want to believe it but there was nothing else if he was alive he wouldn't have left them. In the war many things had changed and for everything that changed many stayed the same. The alliance between the nations didn't last, Takumi had taken over as Nidaime Kaosukage, he was the obvious choice for the position he was brilliant, and very skilled despite his age but he was not the first choice the first was obvious but he was gone and the second was Aya but she had also died during the war to. Everyone was careful to bring up her name around Kakashi because he blamed himself for her death.

She stopped at the place that she had met Naruto all those years ago, she was thinking about the first time that she had met him when behind her she heard a voice, "Sureri-Chan we have a mission," Hinata said in her soft voice.

"Hai," Sureri said turning and followed to the Tsunade's office she had become depressed since Jiraiya had died in the war in a fight with Hanzo and Nidaime Tsuchikage.

"Hello Tsunade-Sama," Hinata said as they entered the room Neji was already waiting for them along with a man who dressed in expensive clothes.

"This is Jiruo your mission is to get him to Yuki no Kuni and back," Tsunade said the three Jounin.

"Hai," they answered.

"As beautiful as they are I was hoping for something more like the famed Copy cat Ninja," Jiruo said looking at the two girls.

"I assure you that these three are most capable," she said.

"I guess they will have to do," he said causing Sureri to frown. She wanted to get this mission over with quickly so she could ditch the jerk.

It took nearly a week to get there because of Jiruo; they didn't encounter a single enemy which was probably for the better she wasn't sure if she would have given her all to protect him. They found a comfy inn that was run by an elderly woman and her grandson who looked to be about fifteen and had an attitude problem, but he seemed to be terrified of Neji, which neither Hinata or Sureri could blame him, Neji could be very intimidating.

That night there was a bad snow storm, and in morning Sureri her the sound of a shovel crapping the snow, she looked out the window and there was a man that looked to be six feet tall he wore a hat and a thin coat, as he finished the elderly woman walked out with a basket filled with different foods. It looked as if the man was trying to politely refuse but eventfully he gave in and took the basket. He gave the old woman a hug before walking off with his shovel over his shoulder. Sureri went down stairs and found the old lady.

"Who was?" she asked.

"I don't know his name my husband knew him but since he died that young lad has come to help me out once in a while he never expects things he tries to do the choirs while I am sleeping but I always get him in the end," she said smiling.

"How do you know he doesn't do it for the payments?" Sureri asked.

"If you met him you would know he isn't that kind of person, he take pleasure in the smaller things in life, but really I don't know much about him he lives somewhere outside of the village. But the villagers do have a nickname for him," she said smiling.

"And what would that be?"

"The Kitsune Sennin," she said smiling, "he lives alone and there are always a bunch of foxes running around his property he probably feeds them and that is why they stick around."

"How long has he been here?"

"I don't know, he didn't start coming into town until last year after my husband died, no one but him knew of the lad except him."

Sureri quickly got her things and tried to find out where this Kitsune Sennin lived but once the tracks got the edge of the village they had vanished. Who in the hell is this guy? She thought to herself but she didn't know why she wanted to know who this guy was. She returned and told Neji and Hinata about what she had seen during breakfast but they didn't seem that interested in the Kitsune Sennin.

"It's not like he a Shinobi he is just someone who live alone with foxes," Neji said.

"But I think he is. I tried following him this morning and once his track got to the edge of the village they vanished," she said.

"Are you guys talking about the Kitsune Sennin," a pretty waitress asked, she had long dirty blond hair and looked to be in her early twenties.

"Hai," Hinata replied.

"He is a very nice guy but weird," she said.

"How so," Neji asked.

"Well he never shows his full face all he always wears glasses a hat and a something to cover his lower face, and he only comes in on night we serve ramen. The younger kids love him because whenever he comes into town he is usually followed by a fox or two and when they are round him they are the friendliest things," she answered.

"So where does he live?" Neji asked finally sounding interested.

"I don't know but Noa might you can't miss her she is a bundle of energy she use to be a trouble maker before but now she is just hyper, and she is always wearing goggles on her forehead," the waitress said.

"So do you think we should find Noa and ask her about this Kitsune Sennin?" Sureri asked.

"If you two want but I really don't care about the guy one way or another," Neji said. Sureri turned to Hinata and she looked as if she wanted to say no but, couldn't bring herself to.

It didn't take long for two Kunoichi to find Noa, she wore blue goggles on her head she had short green hair and dark blue eyes, she was about ten years old and wore a mischievous grin on her face.

"Are you Noa?" Sureri asked.

"Hai, what of it," she said looking to two girls up and down.

"We were told you know where the Kitsune Sennin is," Sureri said.

"If I did why would I tell a couple of Kunoichi?"

"How did you know we were Kunoichi?" Hinata asked. Then the girl pointed to a bulge on Sureri's side.

"That's a weapons holster," Noa said, "the devils in the details ladies."

"And who told you this?" Sureri asked.

"The same man you are looking for," she said smiling.

"So you do know where he is?" Hinata asked.

"Hai," Noa answered.

"So will you tell us how to get there?"

"No," she said he mischievous returning.

"Are you worried that we might hurt your little fox boy?" Sureri asked grinning.

"No, he would destroy the both of you in battle with his hands tied behind his back!" Noa shouted.

"Then what is the harm in taking us?" Sureri said.

"Because I don't like you two…" she said thinking of a word to throw at them that would really crush them, "you big boobed monsters."

Sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads. Is this why she didn't like them, they both thought as they both looked down at their own chest.

"What will it take for you to take us to see him?" Hinata asked kindly.

"One of you has to beat me in a fight," Noa said smirking.

"Very well," Sureri said.

"Catch me if you can," Noa said running way. Sureri couldn't believe how fast this little girl was, she wasn't faster than her but considering how old she was. But Sureri caught her and she turned into snow.

"You are going to do better than that," Noa said mockingly, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," the girl said as a small dragon emerged from the snow, big compared to some that she had seen but again considering the source it was impressive.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," melted the dragon and Noa looked impressed.

"Not bad big boobs," Noa said.

"Just give up you can't win," Sureri said to Noa.

"People tell me I am not smart enough to know when to quiet!" she said proudly.

"They're not complementing you," Sureri said, "but if that is how you want it then who am I so no?"

Sureri vanished from Noa sight she looked around in a panic as she felt cold steel pressed to her throat, "I think this is check mate?"

"Hai, you win," Noa said. She took them into a forest, Noa dashed between the trees under some fallen ones and over others. If Sureri didn't know better she would have thought that Noa was trying to lose them. When they got thru the forest Noa looked disappointed to see that they had kept up with her and her disappointment didn't go unnoticed.

"How much farther," Sureri asked, she didn't like this girl and it was evident that she didn't like them either.

"Not much farther," she said frowning. Noa didn't bother trying to lose them she realized that as much as she didn't like them she was going to lose them. Finally a cabin came into sight smoke was rising from the chimney. Noa knocked on the door but there was no answer, she knocked again but still no answer.

"I guess he's not home," Noa said rubbing the back of her head then a little fox came bounding around the corner yipping madly at the two Kunoichi.

"Hay little guy is Onii-san here?" she asked rubbing the fox's head. He led them around the corner and the man was busy chopping wood but stopped when he heard the footsteps.

"Noa you brought friends," he said there was something very familiar about his voice.

"They are not friends they made me bring them, I didn't want to!" Noa said in a pleading tone hoping that he would believe her.

"What would two Kunoichi from Konoha want with the likes of me?" he asked turning back to chopping the wood.

"How do you know where they are from?" Noa asked.

"I told you the devils in the details, one of them is a Hyuga you can tell by her eyes," he said chopping wood.

"Who are you?" Sureri asked watching the man.

"That is a load question," he said still placing a new piece of wood on the chopping block.

"What is your name?" she asked again.

"What is a name but a title in which to refer to an object, and tells you nothing of the thing itself," he said as he finished chopping the last of his fire wood.

"Will you just answer my question," Sureri said this guy was really starting to piss her off.

"Come inside and let me tell you a story," he said as he opened his door the three followed him into the cabin he took a seat at a small table Noa took a seat the two Konoha Kunoichi just stood near the door.

"This is a story of an outcast; a boy who was loved by none hated my most and feared by all. He saw trained in the ninja arts; he trained for the sake of revenge to destroy those who had wronged him. But then he met someone who feared this boy not because of what he was but because that is what humanity had taught her. She was the same as this boy, and she did something that he could never repay," he said his face hidden behind the layers of clothes but he didn't hide the pain in his voice.

"What did she do?" Noa asked on the edge of her seat.

"She saved him from the darkness showing him there was something to fight for, when she was willing to die to save him for the darkness within," his voice sounded more cheerful at this.

"The girl died," Sureri said in disbelief.

"Yes and no, her body to badly damaged from the years of abuse, so the boy in an act to save her life he use a forbidden jutsu to create a new body and then he transferred her soul into this new stronger body. But in the process she lost her memory but in doing so gave her a new outlook on humanity. And from that moment he swore to protect her at all cast. And that gave him purpose, which gave his life meaning. This was when he decided to create a place where those who had no place to call home could go and feel safe."

Sureri looked in horror this is Naruto's story she thought to herself watching the man before her, "a few later a stranger came to call asking for him to take a mission. This mission was to protect his old home land from a threat of war. This was the point that he was tested the most he could have refused the mission let all those innocent people die and have his revenge and not have to lift a finger, but that is not what he did. He sent a team to scout out the situation but he didn't leave this up to this team he watched over them the whole time and when it came time to act he did. But a small part of him still cursed the village that hated his very existence."

Hinata realized who he was talking about the only one left clueless was Noa, he took a deep breath, "he learned of a plot to destroy and recreate in the world in the image of twisted man. There were a few ways he could stop this from happening one he could kill all the Jinchuriki or he could protect them. He could kill someone because of how they were born so he protected them and in the process he lost what was most important to him. In his grief he left his home to get back what was most important to him but never stopped planning leaving backup plan after backup plan for the chance he failed. When it was time to put his plan into action he got what he want but what he had known was gone forever, because of him. The worst of it was it had been for nothing."

"It was for nothing he saved many lives and brought peace…" Hinata said before she was cut off.

"Peace is fleeting, there was a peace for about a month then everything started to go back to how they had been. They forgot what they had fought for what they had lost. Greed took over once again and the world was no better a people died on both sides, fighting for what they believe in."

"But if it wasn't for him…" Sureri said but she was cut off.

"Let's play the if game," he said his voice was harsh, "what if he would have died at five, or what if he had never gone to the village and met that girl. What if she didn't do anything and let him destroy the village. What if he didn't save the village and left it to its fate. What if he had killed the Jinchuriki and not tried to save them. Or the biggest what if, what if his parents decided to leave the village to its fate, instead of damning their only child to a life of hell and misery then what?"

They all feel silent his voice went back to his normal tone, "we all make choice that we have to live with, but we all have a choice, there is always a choice."


	19. Chapter 19

They all sat in silence then Naruto removed his had revealing his blond hair, removed his glasses showing the Rinnegan, uncovering his lower face showing his whisker marks.

"You are a hero in every nation, they call you the Kamikage," Sureri said unable to understand why he left.

"Yes I know I am the great hero but at what cast I hurt those nearest to me, it seems those are the ones a hero always hurts, I have taken everything from Naruko twice, I got killed the man who took her family from her yes but in the end what did that accomplish did it bring them back did it make her any less lonely. Did killing Itachi bring you any peace? There are still so many things you don't understand."

"What do you mean?" Sureri asked trying to keep her voice level.

"We can never have peace, because people don't want it, they say they want it but it is hard you have to work for it you have to work to understand one and other. It is easy to judge someone to hate them because they are different. I have a question for the two of you?"

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"If my parent hadn't died do you think I would have been treated the same if they hadn't died do you think I would have this same outlook on human nature?" he asked with a feeble smile.

"It depends on your parents," Hinata said knowing that was the answer he was looking for.

"Every good, if my parents were hate chances are people would have hated me, regardless of who or what I was. But what if my parents were the greatest hero in Konoha, you see my father is the Yondaime Hokage and he sealed the Kyuubi in me unable to make the request of anyone else. That is why I never made an order that I wouldn't have followed."

"What about your people who want need you?" Sureri asked her voice harsh than she attended to, she was shocked to see him smiling.

"I am sorry Sureri-Chan I know I am weak thinking only of myself but all I want is to be left in peace. I have nothing more to give," he said in a weak voice.

"You are not the man I knew I guess he really is dead," Sureri said turning to leave.

"The man you knew died eleven years ago along with my dream of becoming Hokage like my father before me," a tear ran down her face as she left the cabin not looking back.

"Onii-San are you okay," Noa asked.

"Hai," Naruto replied softly.

"I know I shouldn't have brought those big boobed monsters!" Noa shouted in anger this caused Naruto to smile.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. I just hope you don't think any less of me," he said with a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Nothing could make me think less of you," she said hugging him, "So you were some kind of badass Shinobi?" she asked releasing him.

"I was the Shodai Kaosukage, and after I defeat Orochimaru people started to refer to me as the Kamikage, but that is in the past, I am no longer either of those," Naruto answered.

"I still don't understand why you gave it up?" Noa asked.

"Because I felt like I had nothing else to give."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"I don't know."

Sureri and Hinata made it back into the village they bumped into Neji who had left Jiruo at a meeting, "did you find the Kitsune-Sennin?" he asked. Sureri just walked past him without looking at him.

"We found him," Hinata said, "It is Naruto."

Neji looked shocked at this bit of news, "I thought he was dead."

"So did a lot of people, but it seems he has given up on us," Hinata said in a hurt tone. That night Neji left the inn. He activated his Byakugan and as he searched for Naruto. He found the former Kage standing out looking over a frozen pound.

"I wondered when you were going to pay me a visit Neji," Naruto said not turning around, "I am sure that they have you why I am here."

"Sureri was too upset to talk to me and Hinata just said that you have given up," Neji said in his usual cool tone.

"Yes and no, I have seen the more that thing change the more they stay the same and I feel there is nothing for me to fight for. But please let them know that I am truly sorry for my selfishness," Naruto said never turning to face Neji.

"I understand you, when someone does the things that you have you have earned the right for peace. I think the thing they don't understand is we have never known a Shinobi like you. Half the things you have done would have earned respect of every Shinobi even if it cast you your life. But you have done so much and lived you deserve peace. But I don't think that is why Sureri is upset with you."

"Thank you Neji, I would like to make one more request of you," Naruto said bending down and picking up a fox, "don't tell anyone that I am alive."

"But I think you should speak to Sureri one last time before we leave," Neji said leaving.

In an unknown land a man sat upon a thrown made of stone, his face hidden by shadow, "sir we are almost ready to start but…" the man said hesitant before speaking, "we can't find him."

"You can't find him?" a silky smooth asked.

"Well we don't know where he is we…" he said terrified.

"So what have you been doing for the last two and a half years?" the man asked a little edge to his voice this time, "I am tired of your continuing failures."

"But this is the first time I have failed you," he said quickly.

"Well this is one time to many," the man said a pair of Sharingan fell upon the poor man before he burst into black flames.

"Karin," the man called his kind once again.

"Hai," a young woman said bowing before him.

"I want you to find or friend and don't fail me you know who much I hate failure," he said as the woman before him vanished.

It was morning and the Konoha Shinobi where getting ready to leave, Sureri found her way blocked by Noa, "is there something I need?"

"Hai, I tried talking him out of it but Onii-san wants to talk to you Big Boobs," Noa said.

"I have a name you know," Sureri said getting tired of her nickname.

"I know, it's Big Boobs," Noa said.

"Neji, I will be back," she said wondering what he wanted.

"Hai," Neji said then Sureri followed Noa to the edge of the village where Naruto was waiting for her.

"What is it that you want I have to get going soon," Sureri said rather coldly.

"I know, and I just wanted to talk to you one more time before you left," Naruto answered.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know, do you hate me?"

"I don't know," she said looking into his eyes trying to remember the blue that they use to be.

"Do you know why I saved Konoha?"

"Because you are a good person," Sureri answered.

"No, I save the village because as much as I hated the place there were still people important to me there. You and Hinata were the first people to see me as more than just a monster, if it wasn't for you two I would have left Konoha to its fate. I just wanted to apologize for any pain that I may have caused you it was never my intention."

"I have to go," Sureri said she felt numb inside she didn't know what to think what to feel she started to walk back to the others.

"Goodbye, Sureri-Chan," she turned back to face him but he was gone.

She met up with the others and they started back, after a while of walking in silence Neji was the first to speak, "we can't tell anyone that he is still alive. After all he has done for us this is the least we can do for him."

"I know I figured that the moment I saw him, it's not like anyone could force him to do anything he didn't want to anyway," Sureri said.

"Sureri are you alright with this?" Hinata asked.

"When he is ready he will return," Sureri replied softly. It was about another week before they returned to Konoha. Neji gave the report on the mission. As she made her way thru the streets of Konoha she bumped into Shikamaru and Hotaru who had moved here after the war had ended, she said that she was for political reasons but everyone knew it was because she wanted to be closer to Shikamaru.

"How did your mission go?" she asked.

"It was uneventful," she lied.

"Liar!" Hotaru shouted, "Now spill it!"

"I told you nothing happened," she said quickly.

"Did you find a lover while you were there," Hotaru asked.

"No," she said rather too quickly.

"So you did, what is he like or was it a she you naughty girl," Hotaru said smiling devilishly.

"It's nothing like that," Sureri said quickly.

"Just tell her or I will never hear end of it until she finds out," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

"I can tell you what happened," she said in a soft voice. Hotaru look disappointed in the answer pouted.

"Well if you won't tell me maybe Neji or Hinata will," she said grabbing Shikamaru's arm and dragging him off. Sureri went to her apartment; she took a nice long shower. When she got out she noticed a picture, of her and Itachi she didn't know why she kept it but she looked so happy in at picture. Then something that he had said to her before he died rang in her mind.

"Believe what you wish, I cannot force you to believe me," Itachi said just as calmly, "people live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That is how they define reality. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts…their 'reality' maybe a merge. That we live in our own world shaped by our beliefs."

Naruto was alive when she believed him dead, she thought Itachi to be a loving big brother then a bastard that took everything from her. But not she was sure what to think of him which was the real Itachi, the loving big brother or the bastard that killed just to test his own powers or was there a third choice that she had thought of yet. Nothing made sense any more, she wish she could know what to believe. She laid down on her bed, not because she was tired but didn't know what else to do with herself; she wished she could have spent more time with Naruto. He had changed so much but she wondered had she ever really known him.

"We have found him sir," Karin said bowing before the man in the thrown.

"I knew you could, all you needed was the proper motivation," he said quiet pleased, "and as a reward I will not kill you today."

"Thank you," she said sounding relieved. He got up and walked past her, she kept her eyes down so she wouldn't look him the face.

Amegakure, Nagato was in the tallest tower over looking his birth place, Konan by his side. By the mercy of the Kyuubi's container Naruto he had let her live. The doors to the tower burst open and a man in a black cloak stepped thru the threshold.

"So you are the might Pain the last survivor of the Akatsuki," the man said.

"And who are you," Konan asked glaring at the man before her.

"Me I am just trying to make his way thru this curl world," he answered, "but what brings me here today is I want to prove myself, prove I am stronger than my father, and stronger than all little puppets and what better way to do that then to kill the infamous Pain."

"You little snot noised brat," Konan said attacking him but she was consumed by black flames, "if you where so egger to die you should have just said so."

"I do not fear death, to meet the true Kami. As strong as you think you are your powers are nothing to his," Nagato said.

"And who's powers dwarf my own," the man asked sounding amused.

"The one they call the Kamikage, the man who wiped out the Akatsuki," Nagato he said as he was consumed by black flames.


	20. Chapter 20

Tsunade sat in her office she had just called Asuma to her office, this had all been a headache the events over the last few days just didn't make sense. She had just taken a sip of sake as he entered into the room, "Tsunade-Sama you called me," Asuma said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hai, Amegakure was burned down by black flames I want you to take your old team to investigate it," Tsunade said as she poured another glass of sake.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama," Asuma said as he left her office he lit his cigarette he decided to meet up with Kurenai before he left. When he found her she was talking with Guy and Kakashi.

"Asuma I thought you told me you were going to try to quit smoking," she said looking displeased.

"I did try it just did work," he answered causing her to frown even more.

"Those things can kill you," she retorted he wanted to say so can the job but he didn't think that would be the smartest thing to do at the moment.

"I just wanted to see you before I went on this mission," he said.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Amegakure and I am taking my old team," Asuma answered.

"Why are you going there?" Guy asked not aware that they ever got mission to go there unless they were to gather information and it was usually ANBU who went.

"Apparently it was burned down with black flames," he answered again.

"Amaterasu I thought that only the Uchiha could use that jutsu," Kakashi said.

"Yeah and the only Uchiha left thanks to Itachi is Sureri," Asuma said.

"Well I have to gather my team and head out, I will see you all when I get back," Asuma said waving to his friends. He found Choji at an all you can eat BBQ restaurant Ino was at her families flower shop and Shikamaru was under the thumb of Hotaru. After he gathered them all he explained the mission they all seemed to be very interested wondering who could be involved in.

It was a couple of days before they reached Amegakure and most the village had been burned to the ground who ever had set it didn't seem liking killing ever one was his main priority because he had started in the heart of the village and working out instead of working inwardly. They searched the remains of the village and there were no clues of the identity of the person or group behind it. The only person who came to mind was Itachi but he had died three years ago. They went to a nearby village to rest before asking around seeing what people had seen.

Ino stopped when she saw a man a few years older than she was he had long black and eyes to match, "hello beautiful," he said she blushed slightly.

"What is such an angel don't out alone?" he asked his voice silky smooth.

"I am here on a mission," Ino answered unable to look away.

"A mission so you are a Shinobi?" he asked gesturing for her to take as seat as she did.

"Hai," she answered.

"You must be strong."

"Hai," was all she could manage to get out.

"So strong beautiful what a combination be still my beating heart, my I be as bold to ask an angel of her name," he said giving her a smile.

"Ino," she answered wondering if this was really happening.

"Ino-Hime a beautiful name for such a rare beauty, my name is Izuna."

"It is nice to meet you Izuna-San," Ino said.

"Izuna is fine, and the pleasure is all mine," he said taking her hand and kissing it, her face turned bright red.

"Ino can we go anywhere without you flirting with someone?" Shikamaru asked in his lazy tone.

"I am sorry it is my fault, may I ask what Konoha Shinobi are doing here?" Izuna asked.

"No," Shikamaru said watching him for his reaction.

"A shame I might have been able to aid you in your endeavors," he said looking between the two.

"Well Ino-Hime," then he turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," he answered.

"Shikamaru-Sama, it was a please to meet you and may our paths cross again," Izuna said getting to his feet leaving some money at the counter for his food.

"I don't like that guy," Shikamaru said watching him leaving.

"Why because he knows how to treat a lady unlike a lazy bastard like you," Ino snapped.

The next day they went back to get one last look of the Amegakure, and on their way back they bumped into Izuna, "Ino-Hime, Shikamaru-Sama I didn't think I would run into you two this soon but it is an honor to see you again," he said bowing slightly, "I see you are coming from Amegakure, a shame what happened to the once great nation."

"Do you know what happened?" Asuma asked.

"Hai," he said waiting for him to give his name.

"Asuma and this is Choji," Asuma said to answer the unasked question.

"Asuma-Sama Choji-Sama," he said bowing to each of them in turn, "and to answer your question Amaterasu was used to kill two Akatsuki members."

"How do you know this?" Asuma asked.

"Let me reintroduce myself and things will become very clear even to you simple Shinobi of Konoha. My name is Izuna Uchiha," his tone changed it become harsher colder.

"You did it," Ino said looking horrified.

"Very good," Izuna said smiling.

"So why did you tell us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I thought that was obvious, because there is nothing you can do about it. The only reason you are still alive right now is because I just haven't decided if I want to kill you right now," Izuna said smirking.

"Confident for someone out numbered four to one," Ino said coolly.

"I may be out numbered but you are outmatched," Izuna said, "would you like to see?" he asked.

They all got in their fighting positions but Izuna, "Don't worry I am only going to kill one of you I need you all to testify to my power so the famed Kamikage will come and face me."

"He is dead he died during the war," Shikamaru said.

"No he is very much alive according to the Akatsuki leader Nagato. He was a tough guy as he was burned alive he just laughed," Izuna said vanishing, but his voice could still be heard, "so which one will die?"

"Lava Style: Lace Gobs," from above them they all jumped away from the attack.

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked.

"This guy has another Kekkei Genkai outside of his Sharingan," Shikamaru said looking around.

"Very good I have three different Kekkei Genkai one is my Sharingan second is the Lava Style and the third is another Uchiha Kekkei Genkai that few have it is Inferno and on top of that I can use fire earth and water elements," Izuna said coming back into sight.

"Because there is nothing you do to stop me," he said coolly, "you know Shikamaru, I like you even now you are thinking of how to beat me I can see you mind racing coming up with a thousand plans. But you don't have the means to execute any of them because I have you at one huge disadvantage."

"And what is that?" Ino asked.

"It simple really my skills are far beyond his," Izuna answered.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikamaru caught Izuna in the jutsu and he just smiled.

"It looks like you aren't as good as you thought," Ino said.

"Are you sure that you really have me. I can really blaming you for thinking that you won't because you haven't had much experience fighting Uchihas Itachi and my father saw to that but you should know an Uchiha's specialty," Izuna said, "so if you think victory is yours kill me and we will see."

"Shikamaru don't," Asuma said quickly.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"We are in his Genjutsu," Asuma said.

"You must have done battle with an Uchiha before, would I know this Uchiha?" Izuna asked.

"Hai Itachi," Asuma answered.

"And you lived, Itachi must have not wanted to kill you or you would have been dead," Izuna, "he was more skilled than my father at the end but Itachi's problem was he never liked killing, which I always found strange of a guy who killed his entire clan."

Soon the Genjutsu faded away and the one trapped in Shikamaru's jutsu was Choji, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Asuma pushed Shikamaru and Ino out of the way as he was by the jutsu. When the jutsu faded way Asuma was still alive but barely, he pulled out a kunai.

"I am not a curl man so I will end it quickly I will end your suffering," he threw the kunai and it hit Asuma in the heart, "boom," he said as the tag on the kunai exploded.

"As for the rest of you, the next time we meet all bets are off," he said vanishing.

"He was only playing with us," Shikamaru said hitting the ground.

"How do you know?" Choji asked.

"If he is an Uchiha like he said, then why didn't he activate his Sharingan, he didn't need it," Shikamaru said.

"We need to get going before he returns," Ino said quickly.

"He won't return, this is what he wants, he wants us to be afraid. Everything is a head game to him," Shikamaru said, calming down he said, "We need to get Azuma back to Konoha."

Asuma lay on the ground burnt and with a giant whole in his chest. Choji used his expansion jutsu and carried him back.

When they arrived they went straight to Tsunade's office, "Did you…what happened?" she asked when she saw the looks on their faces.

"We found the one responsible for the destruction of Amegakure, he fought us and killed Asuma but let the rest of us go," Shikamaru said.

"Who was it?"

"A man by the name of Izuna Uchiha, he said he used those black flames to kill someone named Nagato. And he let us live so only so we could testify to his powers so the Kamikage will come and fight him," Shikamaru said.

"But he is dead," Tsunade said.

"According to him he isn't," Shikamaru said.

"How good is this Izuna Uchiha?"

"He is good he beat the four of us without his Sharingan," Shikamaru explained.

"Do you think he was really an Uchiha?"

"I don't know, and it really doesn't matter if he was or wasn't he was good."

"Now we need to figure out if Naruto is still alive," Tsunade said taking a deep breath.

"Who would know where to find him if he was?" Ino asked.

"Sureri," Shikamaru said.

"Why do you think that?" Choji asked.

"She was acting strange when she returned from her mission with Hinata and Neji," Shikamaru said.

"Shizune call Sureri, Hinata and Neji in here right now," Tsunade order.

"Hai," she said leaving the office. A few minutes later the three entered the office.

"This is important, is Naruto alive?"

"Why would you ask us?" Neji asked avoiding answering the question.

"Someone killed Asuma and the reason we are alive is so we could spread the word of his power so Naruto will fight him," Shikamaru said.

"If he was alive why would he care, he hasn't shown his face in three years," Sureri replied.

"Look I don't have time for this is he alive or not. I need to find out how creditable this guy is!" Tsunade shouted.

"Hai he is alive," Sureri said, "but he wants to be left alone."

"Damn, so this guy might just be who he says he is," Tsunade said sitting down.

"Who is this we are dealing with?" Neji asked.

"Apparently there is another Uchiha running around," Ino said.

"So what do we do?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Tsunade said.

Izuna made his way into his hide out were Karin was waiting to greet him, "was your trip eventful?" she asked not looking in the face.

"You know that is rather annoying, people now days have no manner. When you are talking to someone you should look them in the eyes," Izuna said.

"Hai," she said looking into his face into his dark eyes.

"Now you were saying?" Izuna asked.

"How was your trip?"

"It was nice thank you for asking, were things pleasant while I was away?"

"Hai."

"That is good."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No, I don't need anything at the moment," Izuna said walking past her, "see that didn't hurt one bit did it?"

"No," she said quickly as he walked out of sight not waiting for her answer. Her heart pounding in her chest, she wasn't sure if it was fear or something else that caused it.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the day of the funeral Hotaru was trying to comfort Shikamaru who took Asuma's death nearly as hard as Kurenai who was going to marry Asuma but this fact was known by very few Guy, and Kakashi but Shikamaru had figured it out but never said anything. Kakashi and Guy never showed their grief but they were upset as well. None of them had expected this mission to go bad it had only been a B-Ranked mission, but in the ended it turned to an S-Ranked mission. After the funeral Sureri came face to face with Ino and Choji.

"Take me to Naruto," said in a dead tone.

"I can't," Sureri replied.

"You can't, you can't!" Ino said her voice getting louder and louder, "you can't or you won't!"

"If it wasn't for him Asuma-Sensei would still be alive!"

"I wish I could help you but I can't," Sureri said walking away.

Flash back

Sureri was making her way home when she ran into a man that she had seen before but had never spoken to before he had shaggy black hair and x shape scar on his chin his right eye was covered with bandages and his right arm was concealed by his robes. "Hello Sureri-Hime," the man said to her.

"Who are you?" she asked coolly as he fell in stride with her.

"I am Danzo, and I came here to talk to you about Naruto," he said calmly.

"How do you know about Naruto?"

"There isn't much that happens in this Village that I don't know about," Danzo answered.

"So, what about him did you want to talk about?"

"I know that some here think we should go find him and ask for his help if he really is alive, but that is not a wise move," Danzo said.

"Why is that?" she asked stopped and looked at him.

"It is simple we can't keep trusting our fate to foreign Shinobi especially one that hates us," Danzo said.

"How do you know if he hates us or not?"

"You know his past I am sure and tell me would you hate this place if you were treated like that wouldn't you?"

"He has saved us before?"

"But why did he do it last time?"

"I don't know but I think you do and I think you also know why we can't go to him for help," Danzo said walking way she hated the fact that he was right. Naruto hated this place and was contempt to sit back and let it meet its fate if it hadn't been for the few people who had been nice to him, Orochimaru could have won battle.

End flash back

"I think she knows something that she isn't telling us," Ino said glaring at the retreating back of the Uchiha.

"She knows it is useless to ask Naruto for help," Kakashi said sitting in a tree reading his book.

"How does she know this?"

"He has no reason to," Kakashi said, "He has nothing to gain by helping us and nothing to lose by sitting back if he is still alive."

"He helped us before without any reason," Ino said, "When Orochimaru attacked he had nothing to gain or lose."

"No it was a mission someone hired him to aid us and not only that he got a hold of some scrolls and we still don't know what he got," Kakashi said jumping down from the tree.

"So you are saying there is no way he will help us," Choji asked.

"There is no way he will help Konoha but there is a chance if the right people go to him he may help them," Kakashi said.

"I don't get it what's the difference?" Ino asked.

"Naruto will help friends that happen to belong to this village not the village itself," Shikamaru said as he walked up holding Hotaru's hand something he normally fought against.

"I am sure if it affected his sister he would be at her aid in no time," Ino said crossing her arms.

"I am sure that there are others that he would come running for but the question is who?" Kakashi asked.

"You know don't you," Ino pointed accusingly at him.

"I have a guess or two," Kakashi said leaving them to their thoughts.

"Who would he want to help," Choji asked.

"Hinata or Sureri," Hotaru said.

"Why them?" Ino asked looking confused.

"Naruko told me that he knew them before he left and that they were his only friends," Hotaru answered.

"So since none of his knew him back then he won't help us?" Ino asked.

"No I don't think he is that petty but the problem is that we don't know where he is and as you heard Sureri won't help us," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah but she isn't the only one who knows where he is Hinata and Neji also know," Choji said quickly.

"But will either of the help us then will Tsunade let us go?" Shikamaru said.

"We should go talk to Hinata and Neji," Choji said.

"I don't think they will help us," Shikamaru said, "if you remember Tsunade had to force them to tell us that he was even alive I don't think they will lead us to him."

"So what do you say that we do nothing?" Ino asked.

"No I don't say that we don't do anything but we might not have to have them tell us. All we need to know is where the mission was at when they found him and from there we can see what we can find," Shikamaru said.

"And Tsunade knows that information," Ino said smiling. They all head to pay Tsunade a visit and told her what she was planning but she wanted someone else to go with them in case Izuna attacked them again.

"How about Kiba and Akamaru, they will be useful in finding him and detecting enemy Shinobi," Shikamaru suggested.

"That will work, but be careful we don't know how he will take this when he went thru so much trouble to make us think he was dead," Tsunade said.

Four days later they made to Yuki no Kuni. Once they got there they had no idea where to start looking they started to wonder how their fellow Shinobi had found him, when Akamaru picked up a scent as two people walked into a restaurant. The four Konoha Shinobi entered the restaurant. And they saw the pair in the corner, one was a young girl she looked to be about ten she had green hair and dark blue eyes, she wore goggles on the top of her head and the other kept his features hidden from sight. The little girl leaned forward and whispered something to the man who just nodded.

They stared for the pair but found their way impeded by the waitress, "is there something at I can do for you?" she asked apparently already knowing what they wanted.

"We just need to ask them a few questions," Kiba said.

"No I am sorry that is not possible," the waitress said.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because we don't like you," Noa said sticking her tongue out at.

"Why you little…"Ino started.

"It is fine let them thru," the man said Noa said sitting and pouting. The four looked a little taken aback at how quiet everything got when he spoke. They walked over to him unable to see his face.

"Now what would four Shinobi from Konoha came all this way to talk about?" he asked in a soft voice that still filled the room.

"We know who you are," Shikamaru stated.

"Apparently," Naruto said.

"So which of the Big Boobed monsters told you guys where to find him?" Noa asked.

"Big Boobed Monsters," Kiba repeated.

"I think she is talking about Sureri and Hinata," Shikamaru said.

"Neither of them and Neji didn't say anything," Naruto said his eyes fixed on Shikamaru thru his sunglasses, "with Shikamaru here he didn't need them too. You know sometimes you are too smart for your own good."

"Is that a threat?" Kiba asked.

"No, but you all came her in vain, and your three friends knew that. So they wouldn't have told you where I was. So I am going to ask you to leave now," Naruto said as his ramen arrived.

"You aren't even going to hear us out?" Ino asked.

"No," Naruto said coolly.

"But…" Ino started to speak.

"Leave before I make you leave," Noa said getting to her feet.

"Who would have ever thought such a hero would be such a bastard," Ino said turning to leave. But stopped when she heard Naruto laughing it made her feel like she was back outside.

"Me a bastard that is a good one coming from Konoha Shinobi," he spoke with venom in his voice, "you come in here like you know me like I owe you anything. No you guys don't know me and I don't owe you shit."

No one in the village had seen him like this before he was always so kind to people it scared them Noa was scared.

"I think it best if you leave," the waitress said to the Konoha Shinobi.

"Just answer me this if it was Hinata Sureri or Naruko, would you have listened?" Shikamaru asked.

"But they are not here and Naruko doesn't even know who the fuck I am anymore and if you don't leave right now all you will be is a memory just like your Sensei," Naruto said getting to his feet face the four Shinobi.

"So you know?" Ino asked looking horrified.

"You are surprised," Naruto asked laughing, "at what that I knew or that I don't go running to fight your battle?"

Tears ran down Ino's face Choji stood looking in shock Kiba looked pissed and Shikamaru just shook his head in disappointment, "this isn't about justice but vengeance. It is the way of the Shinobi to kill and be killed," he said his voice much softer.

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I gave up being a Shinobi. All I am now is a man who wants to be left in peace. Now can you leave," Naruto asked sitting down, "I am sorry I cannot help you. Don't send any more Shinobi to pay me a visit, but birthday cards are always welcome."

"Is it really that simple you say that you are done so it ends just like that?" Ino asked.

"If I was a normal Shinobi and called it quits would it change anything would you still have asked me that would it be that simple? Would anyone question my choice?"

"But you aren't a normal Shinobi, you are the Shodai Kaosukage, the greatest Shinobi our generation has ever seen," Ino said. Everyone looked shocked at this none of them had known this.

"I was the Shodai Kaosukage, Takumi is the new Kaosukage," Naruto said, "there are a lot of things I was, but none of that matters that is no longer the life I choose to live. We all have choices that we have to live with I made mine."

"If you won't do this for us do it for all the people you can save he burned down Amegakure just to kill one man. To kill one man he killed hundreds fight for them if you won't do it for us," Shikamaru pleaded.

"I am sorry but I can't help you," Naruto said.

"No we are sorry, I hope you live a long peaceful life," Shikamaru said walking out the others following him.

When they returned back to Konoha Sureri wasn't surprised that they couldn't talk him into coming back, "I knew he wouldn't," she said in a soft voice.

"How did you know this?" Ino asked.

"He hates this place, he almost didn't even help us the first time he did. It was a mission someone paid him for. He never told me who it was that sponsored the mission or what his price was," Sureri said.

"Does any of that matter?" Choji asked.

"Yes it does," Shikamaru said, "You see he turned us down because he knew what we wanted even if we paid him it would have made no difference so who was able to talk him into taking the mission and what did he get in return."

"There are only a few people who would know this information the man who paid for the mission, and him and my guess Naruko," Sureri said.

"But Naruko's memory has been wiped she didn't even know who Naruto was," Ino said.

"But maybe he wrote the information down somewhere," Choji said.

"I don't think so but it will be worth a try, we could always go pay Takumi a visit and see if he knows anything," Sureri said.

"I know," Hotaru said the idea hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"You know what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I know how we can find out who hired him," Hotaru said smiling, "but it will cast you Shikamaru."

"What?" he asked, knowing it was going to be troublesome.

"You have to take me shopping when we get," she said smiling.

"He agrees," Ino said quickly.

"Well before he left to look for Naruko he summoned two foxes, and he told them that is was time to pay what they owed, and they vanished and he did too shortly after that," Hotaru said smiling, Shikamaru kissed her.

"You are a genius," he said.

"I know," she said happily. They all quickly went to talk to Tsunade and they got permission to go to Arashigakure. It took them a day to get to the village moving at full speed.

"What do I owe for this pleasure?" Takumi asked.

"We need to see Naruko," Hotaru said quickly.

"Okay but why do you need to see her?" he asked.

"It is important but we can't tell you I am sorry," Hotaru said.

"You are my friend but I cannot allow you to do as you wish in my village," Takumi said smiling.

"It is about Naruto-Sama," she said hoping he wouldn't pry too much. He took a deep breath and went to get Naruko. When he returned she looked better than the last time they had seen her she looked happy.

"Naruko can you mold your Chakra?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai," she said.

"What can you do a summoning jutsu?" he asked her.

"Hai, I have my families summoning," she said.

"Can you summon two foxes the one and two tailed?" Hotaru asked. She didn't know why they wanted those two but she did it.

"Naruko-san what is it," the two tailed said looking around.

"We need your help," Hotaru said quickly.

"I have seen you before you have grown," he said in a lazy tone.

"Hai and on that day Naruto-Sama sent you two to contact someone to collect a debate can you tell us who it was?" Hotaru asked.

"I was sent to get the one of seven ninja swordsmen of the mist Zabuza," the two tailed said.

"I don't know if I should tell you who I went to get," the one tailed said nervously.

"Please it is important," Ino said.

"Why he is dead?" the one tail foxed said just as nervously.

"Who is dead?" Shikamaru said.

"The boy I went to deliver the message to," he answered trying not to answer the question.

"Please I beg you," Hotaru said.

"They won't be happy with me, I don't know if I should."

"Please," she said again.

"It was Itachi Uchiha; he was paying on the mission he requested of the Shodai Kaosukage."

"What was the mission?" Sureri asked thinking it had to be a different mission.

"To save Konoha, to save someone important to him." They all looked shock Itachi was the one who hired Naruto, this didn't make sense two people who apparently hated Konoha saved it, the question now was why.


	22. Chapter 22

"Did Naruto know who Itachi was at the time?" Shikamaru asked wondering why Itachi would do such a thing if he killed his entire clan.

"Hai, he knew," the little fox said nervously.

"Do you know what Itachi paid for Naruto to help?"

"Hai, a service in return for a service."

"What was this service Itachi performed he kept an eye on someone for Naruto-Sama," he answered his eyes falling no Naruko.

"He was watching me?" Naruko asked.

"Hai, he was to put the idea in the Akatsuki's head that if you died so would all the Jinchuriki."

"Would he have done it kill all of the Jinchuriki?" Sureri asked.

"I don't know it's possible but not likely."

"So is Naruto-Sama is alive," Takumi said.

"No one said that," Hotaru said quickly.

"You don't have to, but why else would you come here asking about deals he made eleven years ago?" Takumi said smiling. They all knew that he was clever but they never thought that he was this clever.

"I have to go," Sureri said walking out of the room she decided that she would go see him and ask him about this. There had to be something that she was missing.

When she arrived at Naruto cabin it was the middle of the night she walked into his home. The doors where unlock and she found his room, inside she could see him fast asleep she pulled at a kunai and made her way slowly into the room.

"It's not nice to enter someone's home unannounced and with a weapon," she froze she slowly turned around to see Naruto standing behind her.

"I am tired of getting announced visits from Konoha, you could have at least brought some ramen," Naruto said.

"Did Itachi hire you for a job," she asked her Sharingan activated.

"Hai," he said looking her in the eye.

"Did you know who he was when you took the job?"

"I had an idea," he answered truthfully.

"And you still took the job?" she asked becoming more upset.

"It is amazing the ignorance of Konoha Shinobi. Did you know anything about Itachi?" At this she lost it and attacked him but she was pinned to the wall.

"Calm yourself little Uchiha, I will tell you everything under one condition," Naruto said smiling as she struggled to get free.

"What is that condition?" she asked still struggling to break his grip.

"You drop it and let it come to an end, and if you try to break our agreement after I tell you I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai," she said stop struggling looking at him wondering what he knew.

"It the trouble started on my birthday. The day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, my mom was a Jinchuriki before me and during child birth the seal became weak…" he said before he was cut off by Sureri.

"What the hell does this have to do with Itachi?"

"If you let me finish you will know," he said coolly, "a few people knew this and one of them was Madara Uchiha broke the seal that imprisoned the Kyuubi and tried to use it to destroy Konoha but my father sealed it within me at the cast of his life. But two things came from that night one people thought of me as the Kyuubi and the second people figured it was the Uchiha who released the Kyuubi upon Konoha. And from there the relationship between Konoha and the Uchiha became very strained to the point it looked as if civil was imamate; they could be preemptive or reactive. And good fortunes would have it they found a young Uchiha that place his village before his clan this Uchiha's name was Itachi. He hated violence and war he was young but he had seen what pain and suffering war could cause. He decided that he would take the mission under two conditions. One was that you where to be allowed to live and no one were to tell you the truth. The council agreed to this and to insure that they didn't he said told them if you had been mistreated he would come clean with everything he knew."

Sureri looked like she was going to be sick, "I don't believe you," she said shaking her head.

"Think about it you know it is true, he has never killed a Konoha Shinobi after that if it could be avoided. He could have killed you when you too fought, but it was never his intention for you to die. As much as Itachi loved Konoha he loved you more. He hired me to protect the village but in reality he wanted me to make sure you were safe because he couldn't do it himself."

"So Konoha is the reason I have no family," Sureri said in a dead tone.

"No it is the Uchiha clan's fault you have no family, they where planning on attacking Konoha and Itachi did what was necessary. It is like I said we all make choices and we have to live with them, your clan made a choice, the village leaders made a choice and Itachi made a choice, and he choice what he thought was best for you."

"But…" she said anger building up inside of her.

"You still blame Konoha for you not having a family. I could blame the Uchiha clan for not having one so should I kill you because you belong to that clan?" Naruto got walked away, "you can stay her for the night to get your thoughts together."

"How did you know that Itachi would be able to help you one day?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I didn't," he answered.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because it was about him he didn't come for a selfish reason, he could have wanted revenge he could have asked me to just protect you, but he asked me to protect the village and that is why I did it," she watched him walk out of the. So Itachi was the loving care big brother, and he gave up everything for his village for her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep on his couch. She felt someone pick her up and start carrying her. She felt warm skin pressed against her the sound of a steady heart beat. She opened her eyes slightly to see Naruto carrying her to his room he placed her on the bed then covered her up. He started out of the room with a single blanket.

"Please stay," she said in a soft voice. He stopped he took a deep breath.

"I don't think that is a good idea," he said in a soft voice.

"Please," she said her voice just as soft. He turned and walked back into the room and slide into bed his eye fixed on the ceiling, his arms behind his head, when he felt her place her head back on his chest. He smiled slightly to himself.

"Goodnight Sureri-Chan," he said as he looked at the sleeping girl beside him.

The next morning when Sureri woke up she was alone she got up wondering where Naruto had gone. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going when she bumped into something solid, she looked up and saw Naruto without his shirt her eyes fixed on his body. 'If the Kami was a man he would have a body like this,' she thought to herself a slight blush coming across her face.

"Sureri-Chan, are you alright?" he asked.

"I sorry did you say something?" she asked quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked again. Then the door opened and Noa walked in with a smile on her face that quickly vanished to be replaced with a look of pure hatred.

"What is she doing her, why don't you have a shirt on?" Noa shouted, "is Big Boobs trying to steal you!"

"Steal me?" Naruto said confused.

"She is a man stealer!" Noa shouted.

"Man stealer? Whose man are you trying to steal?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto can I use your shower?" Sureri asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hai it's down the hall, towels are in there too," he said as she walked off quickly.

"While she was in the shower she heard the door open Noa walked in frowning at her and seeing her naked didn't improve Noa's mood if anything it made her angrier.

"Look Big Boobs stay away from Naruto-nii-san, when I get older we are going to get married and you will not ruin it for me!" Noa shouted.

"Does Naruto-Kun know this?" Sureri asked.

"Yes he does!"

"Why would he want a little girl like you when he could do better?" Sureri asked not knowing why she was saying such things. The little girls face turned bright red and she could have sworn she saw steam leaving her ears.

"I am going to kill you!" Noa said lunging for Sureri.

Naruto was in the kitchen cooking when he heard a racket coming from down the hall. He decided to go check it out. When he heard yelling and screaming he ran to the bath room and pushed the door open entering the room and turned right back out. His face was red but not as red as the two girls fighting in the bathroom.

He went back to the kitchen unable to shack the image in that was stuck in his head, not that he tried too hard. A few minutes later Sureri and Noa both entered the kitchen looking completely embarrassed.

"I am sorry Naruto for the trouble I have caused you," Sureri said in a hushed tone.

"Me too I am sorry for all the trouble she caused," Noa said hugging Naruto.

"It's okay, just try not to destroy the rest of my house," Naruto said unable to look at Sureri.

"Naruto-nii-san I didn't know," Noa said looking shocked at him then a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"You didn't know what?"

"That you are a pervert," she said giggling. Naruto turned away from both girls.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Naruto said clearing his throat. He felt a chill go up his spine; he knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Naruto, can I stay here for a few days?"Sureri asked a little nervously.

"You can stay here as long as you want," he answered. Noa didn't look happy.

"Naruto-nii-san I want to stay too," Noa said holding his arm tightly.

"I guess that's alright," he said not sure that it was a good idea.

Back in Konoha Shikamaru was still confused he didn't know what to think, why would Itachi hire anyone to protect someone in Konoha after he had killed everyone in his clan? There was just something that he didn't understand and now Sureri was missing, well he had an idea where she had gone.

"Shikamaru is everything alright?" Hotaru asked as she got out of bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Yeah I…" he stopped mid sentence when saw her, "what are you doing?"

"What can't a girl take a shower?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah well you should have got dress in the bathroom," he said looking away.

"Well you are in my apartment so I can do whatever I want," she said sitting beside him.

"Troublesome," he said his face flushed. She moved his face back to her kissing him softly on his lisps, "you really are troublesome."

"And you are really cute," she said kissing him again.

The next morning Shikamaru when he woke up looked over at Hotaru who was sleeping soundly. He brushed the hair out of her face. He got out of bed and dressed.

"Where are you going?" a soft voice called to him.

"I have something I need to talk to Tsunade-Sama about, I will be back," he said leaving. Shikamaru rushed to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-Sama, can I look into Itachi's files?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why?"

"I think there is something in there that might answer a few questions about everything that is going on," Shikamaru answered.

"I think we should wait until Sureri returns she might have found out everything," Tsunade said.

"What if he doesn't tell her anything, he was that willing to help us last time we went up there," Shikamaru said.

"Very well," Tsunade said looking thru files and then she called Shizune and she returned with the files that Tsunade want but there was a lot missing in the files. Only a few people had the ability to remove the Hokage and the council. So who fixed these documents.


	23. Chapter 23

A few days had passed and despite his efforts he couldn't get peace, Sureri and Noa just kept fighting. As much as he missed his peace the two had started to grow on him. And when it was time for Sureri to leave, she decided that it was time that she returned to Konoha. Noa acted as if she couldn't have been happier to see her leave but Naruto knew that she would miss her.

"Naruto, why don't you return with me?" Sureri asked just as she was getting ready to leave.

"No I am sorry I can't," he answered.

"Well I hope to see you again and not in another three years," Sureri said starting to walk out his house but she stopped then turned back and kissed Naruto on the lips. His eyes wide open; they broke apart when a voice called them back to reality.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Noa cried. Sureri just smirked at the young Noa.

"Please don't break anything!" Naruto shouted as the two started fighting, they moved there fight, as Noa tackled Sureri thru the door, in the process breaking it Naruto's head fell I built that himself he walked out "Shinra Tensei," he blew the two girls apart.

"What was that?" the two asked they saw Naruto standing there his body full of kunai, then three people came into sight one a red head with and uneven hair cute and wore glasses and the other two wore mask none of them wore hitia-ate.

"We were trying to kill your two friends but this works too," one of the masked Shinobi said. Sureri activated her Sharingan.

"Look we have another Uchiha," the other masked man said.

"We should take her back to boss since we have killed the one he was looking for," Karin said as her two teammates were killed by the two girls. Naruto stood there a grin coming across his face. The air became thick with a menacing Chakra.

"You should now something," Naruto said in a soft voice.

"What is that?" Karin asked the three girls just watched as a grin came across Naruto's face.

"I can't die," he said as the kunai fell to the ground and he quickly healed, they all looked shocked then Sureri remember when he fought Gaara when he was crushed to death and returned before them unscratched. They blinked and Naruto had Karin throat, "do you wish to live?" he asked in a nonchalant tone. She tried to speak but she couldn't get way thing out so she just nodded. He dropped her and walked away but Sureri notice his hand move to his stomach clutching at something.

Karin took this chance to run, "there is something he isn't telling us, the real reason he left," Sureri said to Noa.

"What do you mean?" Noa asked looking up at the Uchiha.

"I don't know, but I don't think he should be alone and I have to get back to Konoha," Sureri said still watching the spot that Naruto had been when he had clutched at something.

"I will do my best," Noa said before Sureri vanishing. Noa went inside and saw Naruto looking thru his refrigerator, "Naruto-nii-san," she said in a soft voice.

"Hai," he answered not looking at her but still looking for something in the refrigerator that seemed to be eluding him.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai, why wouldn't I be, well I am a little ticked that I have to fix another door," she said causing Noa to turn slightly red.

"Would it help if I said that Big Boobs was sorry for all the trouble she caused you," Noa said with a smile that quickly faded when she saw his face was pale and he was sweating, "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Hai, but I am going to go take a shower," he said finishing his drink.

"Great I will join you," she said happily.

"No," he said simply before leaving her muttering in the kitchen.

A few days had passed and Sureri arrived in Konoha and she went to go home but she was told that the Hokage wanted to speak to her. She so went to Tsunade's office, a few minutes after she arrived, Kakashi and Shikamaru walked into the office.

"We all know that you went to see Naruto about Itachi, what did he tell you?" Tsunade asked.

"Everything, Itachi hired him to protect this village, everything Itachi did was to protect this village even killing our family," she said in a soft voice.

"As I thought this is very troublesome," Shikamaru said taking a deep breath.

"You knew?" she asked turning to the lazy genius.

"No, but I guessed that was the case because I looked in Itachi's files and he was suppose to be on a mission for the ANBU that night.

"Did he saw why he won't help us now and he did then?" Tsunade asked.

"In all honesty I don't think he can," Sureri said in a soft tone.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"We were attacked during my stay there, after the fight there was something wrong with him, he looked like he was in pain or something," she explained, "but I have made up my mind, I am going to go after this Uchiha myself."

"I cannot allow you to go allow," Tsunade said.

"Then allow me to go with her," Kakashi said respectfully, "I am sure that two Sharingan users can stand up to him."

"I am sorry I cannot let you guys go out looking for someone that we know nothing about," Tsunade said, "and besides if he wishes to fight Naruto he is either extremely powerful or crazy and I don't wish to find out which it is."

Sureri left the room without another word, wondering what was next. She knew that she had to fight him, she was one of the last great Uchiha Clan and like Itachi before her she had to do what had to be done. As she made her way home she bumped into Hotaru who looked as if something was bothering her.

"Are you alright?" Sureri asked.

"Oh me, I'm fine," she said putting a fake smile on.

"Did something happen between you and Shikamaru?" Sureri asked and it looked as if she had hit the nail on the head.

"No, well kind of," she said in a soft voice, she was acting completely different than usual and Sureri knew what ever was wrong it was serious.

"What happened?" Sureri asked.

"I had a physical the other day and I…" she said tears starting to overcome her, "I am pregnant," numb disbelief fell over Sureri. She could believe that the lazy bastard had it in him to get someone pregnant. She would have thought he would have proclaimed the whole situation troublesome.

"Does Shikamaru know?" Hotaru shook her head.

"I am afraid to tell him so have been avoiding him," she said in a soft voice.

"He is going to find out eventually so you mine as well tell him," Sureri said. Hotaru's head fell.

"What if he thinks he has to be with me just because…" she said in a soft tone and Sureri finally saw what the problem was.

"I don't think that will be the case, I think he would want to be with you even if you weren't carrying his child," Sureri said hoping that it would make Hotaru fell better.

"I guess you're right," Hotaru said grabbing Sureri by the arm and started dragging her off.

"What are you doing?"

"You are going with me so incase I need to kill him you can because I can't the stress would be bad for the baby," she explained. 'How in the hell did I get myself into this,' Sureri thought he head falling as she was dragged along.

With Shikamaru he was walking down the streets Kakashi by his side hands in his pocket, "so when are you going to give it to her?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Shikamaru said deciding it was best to play stupid.

"The ring in your pocket," Kakashi said giving him his eye smile.

"You are a troublesome old man," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"I'm not old," Kakashi said, "and I am not that troublesome," he added as an afterthought.

"Even if I had wanted to I haven't had the chance it is like she has been avoiding me like the plague, she is almost as troublesome as you," Shikamaru said gripping at the box in his pocket.

As they walked down the street Shikamaru saw Hotaru and Sureri. He couldn't help but to notice that Hotaru looked scared about something but she walked in his direction.

"Hi Shika-Kun," Hotaru said in a soft tone.

"Hi," Shikamaru said.

"This is your chance," Kakashi said causing Shikamaru to glare at him and the two girls looked surprised.

"Your chance to do what, Shika-Kun?" Hotaru asked, "You aren't breaking up with me are you?"

"No that would be too troublesome," he said pulling a box out his pocket and opened it and inside was diamond ring, he didn't have to say anything Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"I am sure this is why you are in the situation you're in right now," Sureri said wishing they would get a room.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Shika-Kun, I am pregnant," Hotaru said stepping back both Kakashi and Shikamaru looked shocked to say the least.

"And it is his," Kakashi said pointing at the laziest Shinobi he had ever met.

"It would be hard for it to be anyone else's considering he is the only man I have ever been with," Hotaru said blushing.

"And it is his?" Kakashi asked again.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said finally.

"What is troublesome?"Hotaru asked sounding scared.

"If I had known that I wouldn't have had to buy this ring, I even had Ino and Sakura help me pick out a ring," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone. Hotaru became very pissed at this.

"I'm troublesome you lazy bastard!" Hotaru shouted.

"It was good knowing you," Kakashi said placing his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That's not what I meant," Shikamaru said nervously but she wasn't listening to him. Thru the village Shikamaru cries for mercy could be heard.

In an Unknown location

Izuna sat upon his throne and Karin walking in, "did you find out where our slippery friend is?"

"Hai, but the two you sent with me decided to attack him and ended up dead," Karin said.

"So where is he?" Izuna asked. Karin tried to speak but she couldn't here whole body froze, "well."

"I can't tell you," she said.

"You can't tell me?" he asked to make sure he understood. She nodded her head, "Well let's try something else," he said activating his Sharingan. He looked into her eyes to see into her mind but it was useless. Izuna smiled.

"He is a lot smarter than I thought, so that is why he let you go," Izuna said laughing.

"What did he do?"

"He placed a curse on you so you can't lead me to him you can give me any information about him and I can't look into your mind because he has placed a seal on it. I could try to break it but I am sure if I do it will wipe your memory doing me no good," Izuna said truly impressed by Naruto.

"Well I guess he is not an Uzumaki for nothing," he said walking up to Karin who was afraid that he might kill her for failing him, "Don't I will not kill you, if it wasn't for the fools that I sent with you, you would have brought me back the information that I desire so the failure rest with the dead and you know how much I don't like to speak ill of the dead."

He gently crest her check, "I am still sorry Izuna-Sama," she looking at the floor.

"What have I said about looking someone in the eyes?"

"To always look someone in the eyes when you are speaking to them," she said looking into his dark eyes.

"Very good," he said kissing her on the lips before he left leaving her there in shock as she reached up and touched her lips without thinking. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her face turned bright red as she stood alone in the room.


End file.
